


Fist of Iron

by snakebit1995



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 73,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Rainy Day Yoruichi takes in a young boy. She names him and teaches him to fight, years later he's dragged along to help rescue Rukia and begins an adventure. </p><p>OC X Sui-Feng/Soifon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**No POV**

It was a rainy day, not too hard, mostly overcast with a gentle drizzle dropping down once and a while, still a crummy day.

"Hmmm…Hmm…Hmmm." A small boy, maybe five or six was sitting outside an arcade, humming softly as the flashing buzzing neon lights inside gradually flicked off, done for the day, but rather than return home he just stood there.

He was wearing dirty ratty clothes that became soaked as the sky opened up into one of the days many spotty showers. As he stood there sitting under an awning in the rain a woman walked passed. She was tall, slender yet somewhat curvy and had dark tan skin. She'd seen this boy a few times before, always siting outside this arcade every day.

"Hello." She approached him for the first time.

"Hmm.…Hi." The boy mumbled.

"Why are you sitting there, shouldn't you be going home?" she asked.

The boy blinked "I…don't have a home."

"You don't?" she asked.

"I think I used to…" he scratched his head "I don't really remember, I can't remember my parents faces either, when I think they just look blurry, but I remember someone yelling a lot, and then I hit my head. Hmm…Hmm~."

"I see." The woman said. "Well, do you have a name."

"I don't remember." He said "All I remember is waking up around here, and going to the arcade, I go every day and play the machines with the change I find on the road. I like the bright lights, and the one game called Street Fighter is my favorite."

"So you're all alone, with no memories." She crouched to look at eye level with the boy.

"I guess…" he shrugged.

"Well you'll catch a cold if you sit out here." She reached a hand out "Why don't you come with me."

The boy blinked a few times before taking the woman's hand she walked down the street with him.

"Well we can't have you with no name, that be silly." She smiled "So what should I call you?"

"I told you I don't have a name." he said holding her hand as they walked "I think I used to though, it began with an H I think."

"An H." she tapped her chin with her free hand "Then I'll call you Hummer."

"Hummer?" he asked.

"Well when I walk by your always humming. "she said "So I think it fits."

"Ok." He nodded "I'll be hummer, who are you Lady?"

She smiled at the boy "My name is Yoruichi."

"Hey Lady?" the boy asked "How come you're the first person to stop and talk with me."

"Because." She frowned "No one else was looking for you…and I told you call me Yoruichi."

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"You wait here." Yoruichi told me "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just out for a bit." She smiled sitting out the window "If you get tired just lie in the bed, you don't have to wait up for me."

Suddenly she was gone, like I blinked and missed her. I sat around for a while but ended up laying in the bed, it was a lot softer than the ground. I started to drift off, everything got blurry but I did see some cat jump into the room and sit on the bed with me before I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

"Hmm?" I woke up and felt warm all around.

I opened my eyes and saw Miss Yoruichi holding me as she slept.

"Good Morning." She smiled when I looked at her "Did you sleep well."

"Umm yeah." I nodded feeling warm hugging her "You're really squishy."

"Hahaha." She let out a small laugh "You really are an innocent little boy."

"Hmm?" I hummed sitting up and looking at the foot of the bed "Where'd the kitty go?"

"Hmm, oh that." She smiled "That was just me?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." She patted my head "I'll explain when you're older."

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

"Come on hit it again."

"It's too early for this Mom." I sighed "It's 6 AM!"

"You've got school in two hours." Yoruichi said "We can't train in the middle of the day, so you need to do it in the morning and at night."

"This is the reason my grades are so bad." I hummed.

"Don't blame me for this young man!" she yelled "You're the one who can't manage your time."

"And you're the one who drags me away for Shinigami training every day!" I yelled "How could I possibly do schoolwork when I'm dead tired after training!"

"RAHH!" I punched the stupid training dummy and launched it across the room "There that good enough, can I go sleep now?"

"You used to be such a nice boy." She sighed.

"Come on Mom." I rubbed my head "You've been on edge these last few weeks, what's bugging you?"

"It's nothing Hummer." She rubbed my head "You don't need to worry so much."

"It's a son's job to worry about his mother." I smiled "You saved me…I can't ever repay you."

She smiled "You don't need to."

* * *

**Later**

I tied my tie and looked in the mirror. I had my school uniform on, I ran a comb through my spiky black hair and grabbed my back.

"I'll be back later Mom."

"Bye!"

It didn't take long to get to school and walk the halls towards my classroom. I passed by a group of students horsing around, Ichigo and his little gang, they always seem to make a fuss, interesting lot. They recently added another member, a girl named Rukia curiously she wasn't there today.

_She's always running around, and she feels stranger than the rest._

The day dragged on slowly but we did arrive at the final bell before I wanted to tear my hair out.

"Summer Vacation starts tomorrow." The teacher said "Make sure you get your work done over the break."

I headed out and stopped by the arcade on the way home and played a few rounds of street fighter.

"Quarter Circle Forward Hard Punch!" I moved my hands.

"Hadoken!"

The screen flashed and said I won.

"Playing this game again." A voice said.

I looked and saw a black cat on top of the machine.

"What's up Mom?" I asked.

"I need you to train." She said

"Come on its summer break." I said.

"Hummer!" she hissed "This is important…please."

I finished my game and stepped back.

"Alright, but why?" I asked "Clearly something's up."

"Rukia, those other kids want to go rescue her." She said "I'll be going with them, we'll need your help."

"A real fight?" I asked "okay, how long?"

"Be ready in a week." She jumped off "I'll come get you when we're ready, I won't be home for a few days so you'll be on your own for dinner."

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm?" I sat up "Haa…HYA!"

I punched the tree leaving a dent.

"Nope, needs more force to break the trunk." I sighed.

I delivered a series of sharp punches to the center of the tree, shattering it to splinters.

"Ichigo and the others huh…I knew something was different about them, ever since a few days ago when all those Hollows showed up."

* * *

**A Few Days Earlier.**

"Where the hell did all these show up from." I looked around and saw Hollows crawling down the street.

_Someone called these here…but why._

"YAAA!" one slid around a corner and looked at me.

It charged forward like a staring beast and got within range.

"A Shinigami soul with no sword!" it cheered "this will be easy!"

"My sword?" I waited for it to get close and punched it's skull "Is right here!"

I shattered it's head and killed it.

"Hmph." I fixes my spiked mace fist "My sword is my gloves, I don't need to cut if I'll just crush you to dust with my punches."

* * *

**Back in the present.**

"HMMAA!" I punched the tree and splintered it "Better keep working, I don't want to let Mom down."

So I did what she asked and trained for the whole week, only stopping to sleep, eat or use the bathroom, soon she came back home, still a cat, and told me we were going shopping.

* * *

**No POV**

"Are you sure we can rescue Rukia with just the five of us?" Orihime asked.

"Six." Yoruichi corrected "I hope you don't mind but I brought you a little help."

"HMM." A voice hummed an approached dressed in a basic karate like outfit with a black belt.

"That's Shihoin-senpai!" Orihime gasped "He's coming with us."

"Hello." Hummer smiled "I heard you could use some help."

"Who's this guy?" Ichigo asked "I don't like him."

"He's your back up." Yoruichi said "A trained Shinigami that you will need to rely on if you have any chance to rescue Rukia."

"How do you know him?" Orihime asked.

"Simple." The cat smiled "He's my son."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions of concerns.**

**So after nearly two years of requests from readers I opted to finally reach Bleach, it's pretty good and since a guest reviewer left a suggestion of an OC fic I took it up and wrote it. The rough idea for this came from a guest reviewer on my One Piece story, so thanks Guest reviewer!  
**

**More to come!**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Soul Society

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

I looked around, this was our team to rescue this girl, Me, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Ishida Urya. Not gonna lie I didn't have much hope for a squad like this but I wasn't gonna back out, I've always wanted to see the place Mom comes from.

"Wait how is that guy you're kid?!" Ichigo yelled "I mean…you're a talking cat!"

"I'm adopted you moron!" I rolled my eyes.

"What did you call me?!"

"We don't have time to bicker." Mom said jumping onto my shoulder "Now stay focused once the gate opens go in and don't look back and no matter what don't stop running."

"The moment it opens dash in." Urahara explained.

"Kon look after my body yeah!" Ichigo said as the giant gate in front of us glowed.

"It's open now go!"

"YEAAHHH!"

I wandered in after the others, the light flash was blinding, but on the other side was some sort of purgatory like hell, an in between world of life and death.

"Whoa…"

"Don't zone out!" Mom yelled "Or you'll be swallowed up when the gate closes!"

The way back closed behind us in a noxious cloud of death, just one misstep and it would drag you in, suffocating your soul out of this world.

"It's catching up!" Ishida yelled.

"If you have time to look back you have time to run!" Mom yelled "Get caught and it's all over!"

"GAH!"

The smoke reached out and grabbed Ishida.

"It's got him!" Ichigo yelled drawing his sword "It's because he's got that stupid cape on!"

"Don't!" Mom yelled "If you use a Soul Cutter it will drag you in too!"

"RAHH!"

Sado, or Chad as Ichigo calls him, grabbed Ishida and ripped the cape off, freeing the glasses wearing boy.

"Let's go." He said throwing Ishida over his shoulder.

"I can run on my own put me down!" Ishida whined "Wait…something's coming!"

"Hmm?"

A large blob of tentacles and slime rolled behind us chewing up what was in the way.

"What is that thing?" I yelled.

"That would be Seimichio." Mom explained "A glorified janitor that comes out once a week to clean this place out, we've got really bad luck for this to be the day. Don't worry we're almost to the exit, we'll make it if we don't slow down!"

"What are you talking about its two steps behind us!" Ishida yelled.

"Summon!"

Orihime turned around and waved her hands, a triangle shield of light formed and blocked the beast as we slipped through the gate. When we hit the gate we got launched out the other side but luckily Orihime's shield just moved around and caught us.

"Huh, is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Just fine." I groaned rubbing my face.

"That was unexpected." Ishida said "To think I would need my backup cape so soon."

"Why do you have a backup cape?!" Ichigo and I yelled.

"Are you stupid!" Mom scratched the girl "You're lucky it was just the shield if it touched tha main body you'd have been killed!"

"S-Sorry." Orihime frowned.

"Don't be so angry." I said.

"Yeah thanks to Inoue we all made it here." Ichigo said.

"You don't understand the situation at all." Mom sighed.

"The smoke's clearing." Ishida pointed out.

We looked around, the place was like some old fashioned feudal village, huts and houses all around, barren dirt for a road and the trees were either rotting or half dead.

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"I always imagined someplace more…futuristic." I said "Like a city with big white ivory towers and golden trimming on the windows."

"This is the outskirts, Ryuutama Shikai." Mom explained "This is the place where souls live when they first come here, it's located around the Seireitai, where the Shinigami reside. We're currently in the poorest but most free area, the one with the most souls."

"Then where is everyone?" Ishida asked.

"Look." Ichigo pointed "The streets over there aren't much different from the one's we live on."

"Oh those." Mom nodded "That's-"

"That's where the Shinigamis live!" Ichigo took off "I'm going first!"

"Stop you idiot!" Mom yelled "You can't just go in there!"

The sky rumbled and huge wooden pallets fell from the sky, surrounding the city in a ring like gate.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime yelled.

"He triggered a trap." I commented.

"It's been a long time since someone tried to come in without a pass." A voice said.

"Holy crap." I gulped.

A man appeared out of nowhere, and he was a giant, like a huge gorilla…with a Fez.

"I finally have something to do." He said "I'll be good to you kid."

The big guy pulled out and axe and slammed it down in front of Ichigo.

"Alright, bring it on kid, anyway you want."

"Who is he?" Ishida asked "He surely can't be human with a body like that."

"His name is Jidanbou." Mom explained "The guardian of this gate."

"So we gotta get passed him to enter?" I asked.

"Yes but it won't be easy, seeing as no one has passed him since he became the guardian 300 years ago." She said "Ichigo retreat so we can think up a plan!"

That plan went over like a cool breeze, no one paid her much mind and Chad and Orihime only tried to get involved but Jidanbou stopped them saying it was a duel between men and they shouldn't interfere.

Stubborn Ichigo won anyway and got the giant to open the gate for us.

"You're gonna let us pass?" Orihime smiled.

"You're boss defeated me a loser like me has no right to stand in the way." Jidanbou said.

"He's not our boss!" Ishida and I yelled pointing at Ichigo.

"The enemies inside are strong." The gatekeeper said grabbing the gate "I'm opening the gate now."

"HMMMMAAAA!" the gate grinded on the tracks and rose up to give us a view.

"Whoa!" We all yelled "He's really strong!"

"Hey…why isn't he going in?" Ichigo asked "Something wrong."

"Hmm?" I felt a knot in my stomach "This pressure…"

I looked passed the giant and saw a man standing there, he was skinny with a sharp chin, his eyes were closed and slanted, he felt like a snake ready to bite anyone around him.

"Who's this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"Stay back." I put my arm on his shoulder "This is one of the strong ones, I can tell."

"He's the Third Division's Leader." Jidanbou explained "Ichimaru Gin."

"Ah…this won't do." The man said stepping forward.

In a blink there was a quick flash, and the giant's arm went flying off.

_What the hell?!_

"The gatekeeper shouldn't be opening the door." Gin explained.

"What the hell did he do?" Ichigo asked looking back and the arm, it was spraying out blood like a fountain.

"Still holding the door up with just one arm?" the man asked "I see why your among the elite of Soul Society."

I clenched my fist ready to fight is I had to, but…I didn't think I should go running in just yet, especially since Mom was giving me a cat eyed glare.

"Because I lost." Jidanbou explained "A guardian should open the door when he loses, that's only natural."

"What are you even talking about?" Gin sighed "The guardian doesn't open the door when he loses, if he 'lost' that would mean he's dead."

He went to draw his sword and I flashed in blocked his draw with my fist.

"Wow, nice Shunpo." He smirked.

"That fight is over, we won our right to enter fair and square." I told him "If you're so eager to fight than I'll take you out."

"Never mind." He pulled his sword back and turned away.

"Fleeing because things didn't go your way?" I asked.

"Hummer get out of there!" Mom yelled.

"No, just repositioning." Gin smiled holding his sword up " **Shoot Him Shinsou!"**

A beam shot out and flew at me, I held my hands up to grab it, getting pushed all the way back and into the gaint.

"Son of a bitch!" I broke the attack and punched at him.

"You can't hit him from there!" Ishida warn.

" **Air Shot!"**

The air concussed into a blast and flew forward towards the man, unfortunately with no one holding it the gate slammed shut and my attack only dented the wood.

"Damn." I stood up and shook my hands "I thought I could at least hit him with a parting shot."

"Sorry everyone." I said "Because of me the door's closed again, I was brought along to help you but I just ended up getting you stuck."

"No point in wallowing in it." Mom said "It's for the best, had you passed through with Ichimaru there the results would have been worse."

"Hmm…people." Ichigo pointed out turning around "We're they hiding?"

There were various people coming out of the houses around us, curious about what was happening.

"Can't blame them for hiding, anyone not brought by a Shinigami is considered an outsider." Mom explained "They hid because they were afraid you were trouble makers."

"Are they dangerous?" I asked.

"no, they showed themselves willingly so I doubt they intend to harm us." She said.

"Let me through!" a little boy pushed his way through the crowd to the front of the line "Hi, it's me! Shibata, the parakeet!"

"It's him!"

_They know this kid…and what does he mean by Parakeet?_

"I have some things to discuss." Mom wandered off "Catch up with me tonight."

**Later**

"Good your all here." She said as we sat around a map she drew in some house "We have to discuss our plan for tonight and tomorrow."

"Since the door has been opened security will have increased dramatically." She said "So we can't use the gate anymore."

"What about a different gate?" Chad asked.

"Too far away." Mom said "We'd waste most of our time. We'll just have to go in without a gate. Where's Shiba Kukaku, the place used to be around here wasn't it?"

"You intend to get in that way?" the old man Mom had been talking to said.

"What's he mean?" I asked.

"GAH!"

The back door panel of the house fell over as some guy stumbled in.

"An Intruder?" we all stood up.

We looked at the hole in the wall and saw a boar trot in.

"I got thrown off that boar." The man said "Hey Old Man."

"Ganju!" the elder snapped "Why are you here go home!"

"I came to visit why you being so mean, your scaring the guests."

"No you are!"

"Hmm?" the man looked at Ichigo and I "What are a couple of punk ass Shinigami doing here."

"Tsk." I sighed "I think we just picked a fight without knowing it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Cannonball

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

Fortunately since Ichigo is an idiot he picked a fight with that other guy and left me alone. We stayed in the village for a night getting ready to go meet whoever Mom had to see.

"This is it." Mom said looking at the house "We've arrived."

I looked at the house, it was a simple home with a big chimney and two big fist shaped arches holding a sign reading "Shiba Kukaku."

_I thought mom said they liked quiet places!_

"Suspicious people don't pass." Two big burly guys said blocking the way "Leave or die…Oh you're with Yoruichi-dono! Right this way."

They let us in without a problem, the house was just a basic home but the back closet opened a staircase into the basement. The one guy lead us downstairs and opened the door to a room with a futon, on it was a woman with messy hair loosely tied up and not wearing much especially over her…womanly chest.

"So it's a woman." Ichigo said "Wow."

"She's not that special." I shrugged.

"Are we looking at the same person!" he yelled "I mean look at…" he hovered his hands over his body "Her boobs are huge!"

"I personally prefer slimmer ladies." I smiled "those big things just get in the way."

"Will you two be quiet." Mom hissed.

"Yoruichi." The woman smiled "It's been a while. Who are those guys?"

"I came for a favor." Mom said dodging the question.

"Figured as much." Kukaku sighed "It's not like you to drop in so casually all the time…is it complicated?"

"I think so."

"It's been ages since we had this sort of conversation." The woman laughed "Tell me, I love complicated stuff!"

Mom went into a long winded explanation for how we ended up in this situation of needing a new way into the city.

"Well since Urahara is part of this I can't really refuse." Kukaku sighed "I'll accept it, but just cause I trust you doesn't mean I trust those kids so I'm sending one of my men with you to make sure. Objections?"

"Of course not." Mom said staring sternly.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked.

"My little brother." Kukaku said "He's annoying but good enough."

She walked over to a door "You better be nice, I'm opening the door."

"Right Big sis!" a voice said.

_Wait that's._

"Hello!" the man bowed "I'm Shiba Ganju, pleased to meet you."

"IT'S THAT GUY!" we all yelled.

"Uhh…you know each other?" the woman asked.

"GRR!" Ichigo started growled "Stupid idiot!"

"I ain't working with him!" Ganju snapped.

"Knock it off." His sister punched both him and Ichigo "No fighting in my house! Now shut up and follow me!"

We were once more led down the halls this time to a room with a giant cannon in the center.

"It's big." Ishida said.

"This is what I'll be using to send you to the city" Kukaku explained "From the sky!"

"Sky?!"

"Well I am Shiba Kukaku, a world class fireworks master!" She smirked.

The room rumbled a bit and the ceiling opened and the pipe rose up out of the ground and high into the air.

"You plan on shooting that thing?!" Ishida said "There's no way we'll die-GAH!"

Kukaku threw some ball at the boy, bouncing it off his head to Ichigo.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A Spirit Core, give it your spirit energy."

"Uhh…how do I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Just give it energy like you would with a demon art." Kukaku said.

"Uhh…how do I do that?"

"Are you stupid?"

"He's not a real Shinigami." Mom sighed "Officially speaking."

"Give me that." I grabbed it and the core glowed and created a forcefield.

"Good." Kukaku smiled "There's your cannonball. The city has more than just the wall, it has a protection field as well, trying to fly into it normally would turn you to dust, but with the shell you can break through."

* * *

**Later**

I basically skipped the training for the spirit core shell, I didn't honestly need held regulating it right now. Ichigo was stuck in training but the rest of us were done and got to it.

_I remember Mom teaching me something like this when I was Ten._

"You're all giving me a look." I said as we ate "I'm guessing now that we have a moment to relax you all have questions, why and I here, why am I helping? Stuff like that?"

"Y-Yeah." Orihime nodded.

"You don't have to be nervous." I laughed "I'm helping because I was asked to help, and it's a chance to see the Soul Society, fight strong opponents and get a closer look at you people."

"You people?" Ishida asked.

"Ever since Rukia showed up the number of Hollow related incidents in town went up." I said "I wondered how they were all managed but now it makes more sense, you're all pretty strong, especially Ichigo…he's interesting, I wonder if he can take a punch?"

The whole room suddenly rumbled again and there was an intense wave of spirit pressure passing over the room.

"What is that idiot doing?" I sighed.

We all quickly gathered at the source of the power surge, the training room. Ichigo was finally getting a knack for using the core but he was overcharging it big time.

"Hey idiot!" Kukaku yelled "Focus and refine your energy!"

The pressure focused down and swirled around Ichigo before forming a hard shell.

"Hey, I did it!"

"Yay Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime clapped.

"Yeah!"

"Don't lose focus!" I yelled.

The shell suddenly cracked along the top.

"Watch out!"

The shell exploded out and shook the room with it's built up pressure, fortunately most went upward, sparing us any of the real damage.

"I said it would explode if you lost focus!" Kukaku kicked Ichigo "Didn't I?!"

"Yes you did." He groaned.

"Whatever now that you've all got a hang of it we can prep the cannon, you leave in the morning."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Is your tail gonna be okay?" I asked Mom.

"It'll be fine." She hissed "Hurts like hell though."

"Hey where's my idiot brother?" Kukaku asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo shrugged "Let's leave without him!"

"Hang on!" Ganju rounded the corner "The hero always arrives last!"

"What's that outfit?"

"Ganju special battle suit." He smiled.

"What do you need a battle suit for, aren't you here to say goodbye?" Ichigo asked.

_Is he that forgetful, she said he had to go with us._

"HMM!" Ganju gave Ichigo the evil eye "My older brother was killed by a cold-blooded Shinigami."

"That's enough!" His sister.

"Shut up!" he snapped "Just listen!"

"He was a genius, passed the entrance exam on his first try, he had spirit power of level six, on par with the vice-captain of the 13th division. Finished six years' worth of training in two, and became a vice-captain in just five years. But then he was killed, betrayed by his partner! I was still a kid back then, but I'll never forget the cold eyes of the one who brought him here, and that smiling face made when thanking my brother, I don't know why my brother never spoke out in hatred against Shinigami, I want to know why he believed in them till the end. You're different so I know that if I go with you I can find that answer. So I'll help you out…this one time."

"Seems like you made up tour mind." Kukaku said "Just don't chicken out mid fight. Enough waiting, let's get you moving!"

"We're gonna have to make another cannon ball with that core aren't we." I said looking at the cat "Can you do it?"

"Put it down on the ground." She said.

I took the core from Ichigo and placed it down and she hopped up, a shell instantly forming.

"GAH!" Ichigo groaned "I trained so hard to make that."

"For me this is as easy as breathing." She smiled "What's wrong, feeling inferior?"

Kukaku punched the cannon and the front of it opened up "Alright get in, all of you! Once the sun rises I'll shoot."

We all walked into the tower like structure and stood around the orb.

"Once we get in don't wander off." Mom said "And if you encounter a Captain level enemy just run. Our objective is to rescue Rukia and that's it, don't take any unnecessary risks."

The whole cannon suddenly jerked and rumbled.

"It's started!" Mom yelled "Focus your energy!"

The bottom of the cannon's floor shot up and sent us skyward in a blink.

"I expected more of an impact." Ichigo noted.

"We've only just started." Ganju explained.

The orb jerked towards the main city, throwing us all to one side.

"HMM!" Ganju pulled out a paper scroll.

"Now's not the time for reading!" Ichigo yelled.

"This is the Follow-Up Incantation, without it we'll run out of speed and land too soon, if you wanna live through this don't bother me." He explained "Now since I have to focus on the incantation I can't regulate the shell with the rest of you, you'll have to compensate for me."

"Hmm." I had my arm out "Go down Ichigo you're overpowering Orihime."

"Uh Yeah…"

"Lower Kurosaki." Ishida hissed.

"I said I know!"

"Ichigo." Chad sighed.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING!"

"AH Crap I read the same line twice!" Ganju yelled "Stop distracting me!"

"Don't yell at me!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Shut up both of you." I said "Fight about it later when we're not in danger!"

"Look…" Chad pointed "Outside."

The main city was in finally in view and we were approaching fast.

"We're gonna crash into it!"

"It's unavoidable now!" Mom said "Just strengthen the shell as much as possible!"

The force inside the orb practically tripled and we slammed into the forcefield around the city, our shell melted into the field and we phased into the city but floated in the air.

"We're in but not falling!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't get separated!" Mom warned "The shield was melted this only temporary, there's going to be a tornado of energy, if we separate we'll all fly in different directions.

The hole we had made started twisting closed and the air was sucked out with it. The air swirled and pulled us all in a different direction.

"Grab the person closest too you!" Mom warned.

"You're it." I grabbed Ishida's cape.

"Not so rough!" he hissed.

"Don't squirm you're gonna!"

***Rip***

The cape tore at the back and Ishida and I we separated.

"Shit!"

"HMM!" Sado kicked off Orihime and grabbed Ishida throwing him back to her.

"Grab on!" I threw my arm out.

I felt the tornado of energy dying out.

"We're not getting back to them in time!" I warned "Get ready!"

The air warped and the shaggy haired boy and I were launched across the town, away from the others.

"You have a way to keep us from becoming a stain on the ground?" he asked.

" **Air Shot!"**

I punched as we approached and knocked us back up slightly and made a crater

"Will that work." I smirked.

"This way." He grabbed my collar and pulled me into the bushes as a patrol came running by, no doubt looking for us "Well now what?"

"Find the others or find information." I said "You pick."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concenrs.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Battle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"This way." I rounded the corner "I can feel Ichigo!"

"Behind that wall?" Chad asked.

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"RAHH!"

He punched it and blew the back wall out, revealing a bunch of guys chasing down Ichigo, Ganju and some other kid.

"Hey what's the big idea!" the one yelled "You messed up our chance, are you friends with those guys."

"Friends is a strong word." I said stepping to the side and activating the spikes on my glove "Allies is better."

I hit the guy with a side punch.

"GAH!"

" **Corkscrew-!"** I cut my arm to the left sharply **"Cross!"**

I sent the guy flying with a punch, spinning and slamming into a wall.

"We don't have time to stand around." I said "Let's set ourselves a time limit as a challenge."

"Two minutes." Chad blinked "I'll end it in two minutes."

"Hmph." I smirked "Well then I'll end it in one and a half."

"HAAA!" I ran forward and activated my weapon, charging my fists.

I pushed a few out of the way with generic punches and a few kicks.

"RAHH!" I caught one under the chin with an uppercut and knocked him skyward.

I ducked as a beam shot out over my head, blowing most of them away. I noticed Chad's smoking palm and realized the blast came from him.

_This guy's got some real strength…but that beam…_

"Hmm." I took a deep breath as the last man fell off my fist "Time?"

"I wasn't actually keeping track." She shrugged.

"Damn." I hissed "Now how will I know if I kept to my own challenge…whatever I'm exhausted let's find someplace to hide out and rest, it's starting to get late."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Chad get up." I said "We've got company."

"Figures they'd come early." He sighed.

I kicked the door open and sent a man flying back.

"Now tell me." I said decking one of them "Where is Rukia Kuchiki?"

"The prison tower-GAH!"

I punched the guy in the face and knocked him out.

"Do you know where that is?" Chad asked.

"No…guess I jumped the gun a bit." I laughed looking at the crowd and cracking my knuckles "Let's just beat it out of these guys."

We tore through the crowd, snapping swords and bones before asking where the tower was and being pointed in the right direction by him.

"I see…" We looked back.

"Thanks." Chad nodded.

"Come on let's go." I turned around.

"Yeah."

We turned to leave when I heard that guy jump up to attack now that we had turned our back.

"Hmm!" I caught him in the stomach with a palm thrust **"Knock Out Gut Punch!"**

I drilled the guy and he coughed out something before slumping off my fist and onto the ground.

"Stay down man." I said walking away "You're battle is done."

Chad and I left the guy there and started running towards the White Prison Tower.

"Get ready." I told him "I think someone's here."

We moved deeper into the city and Chad blasted the wall in our way, giving us entrance to a courtyard.

_We've been hitting a lot of resistance… I hope everyone else is doing alright…Hmph I've barely worked with these guys and here I am worried about their safety….they must just be those kinda guys…and girl._

"Hold it!" a voice said "This is the end of the line."

I looked up and saw another big muscular man in our way.

"Third seat of the eight division-GAH!"

Chad walked up and punched him.

"Whoa how dishonorable he didn't even finish his intro screen!" I yelled.

"I'm in a hurry." Chad sighed.

"Hmm…Not bad at all."

I saw a sakura petal float down passed my eyes, then another and another.

_What is this?_

A man jumped down, he was dressed kinda like an eccentric type, straw brimmed farmers hat and obnoxiously pattered cover coat for his uniform, he had long hair and a scruffy beard, he looked rather lazy facialy.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth division." He said "Nice to meet you."

"A Captain." I smiled "Finally a real challenger appears."

"Yup that's me." The guy nodded as the leaves fell around him.

"Umm Nanao that's enough." He swung at some in the air "I think they got the entrance."

The girl on the balcony above just kept hurling out handfuls of petals.

"Nanao? Nanao-chan~, my sweet cute Nanao?"

"HMPH!" the girl just flipped the bucket and dumped the whole basket of petals on this guy.

"I thought you would be interesting but your just some joke character." I sighed.

"We don't have time, please move." Sado said "You don't look like a bad guy so I don't wanna fight you if I don't have to."

"How problematic seems none of us want to fight."

"No I do!" I raised my had "I would like to fight very much."

"If you won't turn back then it can't be helped." Shunsui sighed pulling out a bottle "Let's have a drink then and stay for a while. I mean the other Captains will have made their moves by now, this battle will end soon. Until then why not stay and drink to your hearts content."

"Ichigo and the others are being attacked by Captains as well?" Chad asked.

"I think I said too much." The older man scratched his chin.

"Will you just move out of the way?" I hissed.

"If I don't?"

" **RAAH!"**

Chad let out one of those blasts that flew into the man only to bounce off and do no damage.

"Hey now…" the guy sighed "That wasn't very nice."

" **Shunpo!"**

I flashed forward, the guy was pretty surprised by my speed.

" **100 hit combo!"**

I started punching at him but…Shunsui was like water, he just flowed around my punches, making me miss by a millimeter.

_Chad KOed the third rank of this division in one hit yet the Captain, a man two levels higher, is unhittable…are they all this strong? This is getting fun!_

I jumped back and slid near Chad.

"Give up you can't hit me." The old man said "Just give up and turn back."

"Can't do that." Chad tried to land one of his super punches but whiffed.

The Captain dodged and appeared behind the boy, launching him with just a flick of a finger.

"I have nothing against you so just go back, if you keep this up you'll die." The man sighed.

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

I jumped in and tried to land a hit but only got flipped over Shunsui's shoulder and into Chad.

"Ugh!" we both groaned on the ground.

"I don't think we can stop this guy, even in a 2 on 1."

"NGH!" Chad suddenly lifted me up.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Find Ichigo." He said "Help him rescue Rukia."

"Wait Chad!"

"RAAAH!"

The boy pulled back and threw me over the wall to freedom.

_He pushed me out so that we both wouldn't fall in the fight…These guys are something else._

I landed not too far off and started trying to head to the tower when I came across something…odd.

"Is that…Mom?"

I saw a dark skinned woman come into view carrying Ichigo on her back.

"Hummer." She smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Carrying Ichigo." She pointed.

"You're naked!" I snapped throwing the top half of my shirt at her "Turn back into a cat or put this on you crazy woman."

"Who's the naked one now?" she asked.

"I said put some clothes on!"

* * *

**Later**

Mom changed back to her cat form and showed me to a place where we could hide out for a bit, I explained how I had been forcibly separated from Chad.

"Hmm…"

"He's awake." Mom said.

I looked at Ichigo and saw he was awake.

"You're not looking too good." I said.

"How did I get here?" Ichigo sat up.

"I brought you." Mom said "And don't get up you'll just open the wound again."

"Chad's in danger I have to-."

"Chad already lost." I told him.

"Impossible."

"Well he threw me away to make sure you'd have some sort of back up." I explained "So relax it'll be fine, he's not dead…that guy won't kill him."

"Stay and rest a half dead man can't rescue anyone." Mom explained "Oh and half of your thing got smashed, without it you'd have died."

Mom jumped over and held up a mask.

"I…had that with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I found it in your outfit." I said.

"Why don't you keep it with you?" Mom asked.

"I got save by it fighting Renji the other day, so I wanted to keep it but Hanataro told me to throw it away." Ichigo said "So I did…I tossed it into the sewer."

Ichigo looked at it.

"I'll keep it for safe keeping." Mom told him.

"But I-."

"Give it to me." Mom hissed "This isn't a debate."

"Okay take it." Ichigo shivered handing it over "Wait if Yoruichi brought me back she must be strong. I mean with that small body and all."

"It's no problem in my original form." Mom said.

"Original form."

"You never showed them?" I asked her.

"I guess not, no point in hiding it." She said "HAA!"

There was a puff of smoke and Mom was standing there in her normal, normal for me at least, look.

"A…A…"

"Surprised." She smiled "You probably thought I was a guy since I talk so rough."

"Put some clothes on!" I yelled standing in front of her "And stop staring at my Mom you freak!"

* * *

**Later**

"He ran off anyway." I told Mom patching my cuts up.

"I know, I'll go drag him back." She said "Hopefully he's not dead. When we get back he'll need a lot of training…if he wants to use Bankai."

"Hmm." I hummed back.

"You'll help me won't you?" she asked.

I sighed "Yes Mom."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions ot concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Bankai

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Three days…" I said "You think you can teach him that in three days?"

"I think he can do it." She said.

I stood up "Well Chad gave himself up to make sure I could help him, so three days…yeah, we'll beat it into him in just three days."

* * *

**Later**

"This is gonna hurt." I told Ichigo "I won't go easy so come at me full force."

The boy pulled out his sword, I placed my gloves on.

"This is my Soul Cutter, Zanpaktou, whatever you wanna call it." I flexed my fingers "Mine is called Ruination Fang. Yours is called Zangetsu…yet due to your natural energy it's always in the released form, but that's not why we're here, we're gonna take you to the level you haven't found yet. Any soul cutter can do it, it's the second release, Bankai."

"Everyone Captain and above is capable of this." Mom explained "Show him."

"Hmm." I nodded **"Crush Ruination Fang! Bankai!"**

The form of the spiked mace like fists changed to more glove like, up to my mid forearm where there were pistons.

" **AIR SHOT!"**

The piston fired and the blast of air turned a nearby rock to dust. I used the next fire to launch myself forward and Ichigo where I pulled my fist back.

" **Corkscrew-!"** The piston fired **"Cross!"**

Ichigo was sent spinning back.

"My Bankai allows me to increase the force of my blows with the pistons." I explained "Air blasts and punches all get stronger. A Bankai can make you 5 to 10 times stronger."

"Now." I smiled "Let's start training."

"Step 1." I said "Fight me."

"Seems simple enough." He took out his sword "RAH!"

He slashed at me and I stepped to the side, I threw a punch but he blocked so I quickly swept his leg.

"HYAA!" I punched the ground but he rolled to the side.

Ichigo slashed once more and I jumped the sword, avoiding the attack, I threw a few more punches but Ichigo was blocking. I had to duck and push his sword back with my air blasts to avoid getting cut in two.

"RAAH!" I pulled my arm wide **"Corkscrew-!"**

Ichigo moved his sword to the side, anticipating my attack.

"Hmph." I smirked as I hooked my arm low and into his stomach.

" **-BLOW!"**

I sent him flying back with the force of my hit, slamming him into a rock.

"Don't overestimate a pattern." I warned "Now get up, we're not close to done yet. Do you see now, you need to train harder."

"HMPH! I got it." Mom said bringing out her training doll "Hey why is he on the ground."

"He just kicked the shit out of me." Ichigo groaned "Step one or something."

"That wasn't step one." Mom sighed "We're supposed to make him stronger not aggravate his injuries."

"I wanted to fight him." I pouted.

Mom explained the purpose of the doll, to take on the form of your Soul Cutter and allow you to do battle with it. Ichigo started his training with his sword and I sat and watched with Mom, he was gradually improving, moving faster, focusing on his hits, but he had to find the right sword, and he still couldn't do that.

"Let's stop for the day." Mom said "Day one's over."

* * *

**Later**

"You know I've never actually been to a hot spring before." Ichigo said.

"I don't think I've been in once since I was a kid." I nodded "But I'm pretty sure I didn't share it with any other dudes."

"So why exactly are you helping me?" he asked.

"Cause your strong." I said "And I like to fight strong people, so the stronger you get the stronger I'll need to get as well to beat you."

"Hmm…" he nodded dipping his head in the water.

"How's the water?" a voice asked.

"Fine." I blinked not turning around.

"Then I'll join you." Mom said.

"Not a chance!" I said.

"Why not?" she smiled "You used to take baths with me."

"I was five!" I yelled.

"How about this." She changed to her cat form "Can I stay now."

"Preferably no." I said "I don't need to have my mother see me naked."

"You know I was thinking." Ichigo said drawing the conversation to him "This place reminds me of the training room under the Urahara Shop."

"It was probably modeled after this place." Mom explained "Urahara built it when we were young."

"You used to live here?" I asked.

"Yes."

_I've never really pried much into Mom's past…I wonder what she was like when she lived here._

"He and I used to train here all the time, he was in the Divisions and I joined the special ops team we fought here to get stronger."

"Wait that guy's a Shinigami?!" Ichigo yelled "I always thought it was strange how he knew so much but…Who is he?"

"You know Uncle Urahara has always known a lot." I hummed "But now that I think about it I don't know much about him either."

"That's Urahara for you." Mom nodded "No point in hiding it, he was the previous Captain of the 12th division and the founder of the research institute and its first president."

_Seems he's an important guy…Mom too…_

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"He's not moving fast enough." I told Mom "Three days…I don't think he's gonna make it."

"There's no other way, without it I don't think we can save that girl." Mom said.

***BAM!***

"Huh?" I got defensive as the entrance into the cave blew open.

"I was wondering what you could be doing in a place like this." A voice said "So that's the true form of your Soul Cutter, hiding out and training for Bankai…sounds like fun, I want in."

I saw a man step out of the smoke, he was tall, had red hair tied into a ponytail and looked to know Ichigo.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Abarai Renji." Mom said "Vice-Captain of one of the 6th Division."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm looking for a place to train." The man said "We're running out of time."

"Huh?"

"Rukia's execution date has changed again." He said "It's Noon Tomorrow."

_They moved it that close?_

"I can't save her at this level, so I have to train." Renji said "I won't get in your way, I'll be over there."

"There's no way." Mom said "There's not enough time."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled "You suggested this so don't back out first! All I have to do is finish by tomorrow!"

I jumped down and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"We don't have time." I said "I need to train too."

* * *

**Later**

"We have to hurry." I said feeling the pressure at the top of the cliff "They're starting if we don't move your friend will die!"

"I know!" Ichigo dashed up the hill "Hang on…"

I looked up at the top and saw a giant firebird soring towards the block.

"Move!" I kicked off Ichigo "Air Shot!"

I punched the air, creating a wind to force the fire back and let Ichigo land on the tower. I pulled myself up after him and caught my breath.

"Yo." He smiled at the girl.

"Hi there." I nodded.

This was my first time really meeting Rukia, she was pretty, with blackish blue hair cut short.

"IDIOT!" she yelled.

_Not the reaction I expected._

"What are you doing here?!" Rukia yelled "I told you to stop, you can't win against my brother! You'll get killed, I made my choice. GO HOME!"

"SKREEE!"

"The bird's coming back!" I yelled.

"You can't stop it this time!" Rukia warned.

"Ichigo!" I backed up a step.

Roped suddenly appeared around the bird's neck, stunning it, I followed the tethers to a man with blueish white hair. Shinshu was there too and he combined his attack with the other man's and the bird vanished.

"HMMM!" I hummed and pulled my arm back "Here we go!"

"Stop what are you!"

"Earth Cracking Fist!"

I slammed my fist down on the large execution platform, a crack appeared and slowly splintered down the whole structured till it collapsed. Ichigo grabbed Rukia before she could fall and we finally had achieved our original goal.

"How do you plan on getting away?" Rukia asked.

"We didn't think that far." I sighed.

"Are you two idiots?!"

"We can't just run." Ichigo smirked "I gotta save everyone like I promised, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Ganju, Hanataro, we'll all get out of this together."

"RUKIA!"

I looked down and saw Renji had finally arrived on the scene.

"You're alive!" Rukia gasped.

"Here!" Ichigo threw the girl "Catch!"

"YOU IDIOT!" We all yelled.

"We finally saved the girl and your tossing her like a ball!" I shook him "What's wrong with you?!"

"Stop standing there and get her out of here!" he yelled at Renji "That's you job, that's what you can do!"

I looked over an in an instant I noticed Ichigo was gone, blocking the way of the Vice-Captains who were about to chase down Renji. It was amazing, in a flash they were all felled and he was blocking Byakuya. I quickly jumped down the pole and landed on the ground not too far from him.

"Hmm?" I looked over when I felt a pressure and saw some girl stepping behind one of the people that came in with the white haired man.

_She's…that's killing intent._

"You should be ashamed." The woman said stepping on the girl "Betraying the 13 teams, I'll bury you right now."

"Captain Sui-Feng." The girl gasped "Please!"

I flashed over and blocked her with my arm before pulling my other arm back.

"Who the hell are you."

"I could ask you the same." I blasted her away and chased after her.

I started grappling with the girl and we fell off the cliff and down into the forest. We both landed and quickly traded punches before sliding back.

"Damn you." She hissed "That Shunpo…how can some interloper like you be that fast?"

"I had a good trainer." I said.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"Hummer Shihoin." I said.

She looked confused "One of that family helping the interlopers?"

_What does she mean by that family?_

"I don't know who you are, or why my name bothers you." I tightened my belt "But I know…"

I smirked at how tacky I was about to be.

"The answer lies in the heart of battle."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Okay so in case you don't get the joke at the end, Hummer is quoting Ryu from Street Fighter, in other words he's smirking about ho lame he is quoting a video game.**

**Also if you didn't know Hummer's Moves are mostly an amalgam of Street Fighter Moves, Corkscrew Cross and Blow are some of Dudley's Moves.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Hummer Vs Soifon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

" **Air Shot!"**

I punched the air and sent a blast at Sui-Feng and she dashed around it, coming up beside me to kick me back. Again we exchanged a set of punches and kicks before separating.

"It's rare I find someone who can keep up with me." The girl said as we stood at opposite ends of our battlefield.

"I thought the same." I said looking at her "But…you're slower."

"Delusional fool." She said "I'm far faster."

"You sure talk a lotta smack." I said "I didn't take you here to chat, I did it to fight. You're one of the Captains, I don't plan on losing to you."

"Don't get so cocky!" she slammed her sword into a tree and I saw I was surrounded by a bunch of ninjas "This is the difference between you and I!"

"Difference?" I hummed "Well..."

" **BANKAI!"**

"What?!" she hissed.

"We're fighting one on one." I said punching the ground "Get your gang out of here!"

The piston fired **"POWER GEYSER!"**

An eruption of energy welled up and blasted out form underground, blowing away the ninjas.

"Don't look down on me." I pointed at her.

"I'll kill you myself." Sui-Feng said ripping off her sleeves and coat.

"Don't think you can distract me be taking your clothes off." I smirked looking at her skin tight outfit.

"Pervert." She hissed.

" **Air Cannon!"**

I fired the piston on my gauntlet and shattered the tree Sui-Feng was on. She flashed around to my side and pulled her leg back. I held my arm up to block only to take the hit and get sent flying.

_She's strong!_

I shot the ground to launch back and kicked off a tree to get in close with a flash.

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

I punched forward only to hit an after image and see the Captain to my side. She stabbed forward and I used Shunpo to dash around her and punch, again I hit an after image, once more Sui-Feng appeared behind me for a kick and I dashed behind her. This kept up for five minutes, both of us dodging and hitting after images.

"Ha…ha…" I panted landing on a tree."

"Ha…ha." The woman panted back "Damn you…outsider."

Before we both finished catching out breath we started attacking again. I punched forward but Sui-Feng ducked and swept my leg, before I could fall on her I punched the tree branch we were on shattering it to twigs.

" **100 Hit Combo!"**

I punched forward and Sui-Feng used her hands to block and parry each of my hits as we fell.

" **Air Palm!"**

I put my hands together at the end of the combo and blasted her back with air.

" **Spiral Arrow!"**

I shot the ground and blasted forward, spinning in the air and drilling her center of mass. Sui-Feng slammed into a tree and stood up.

"One hit…you got me once." She brushed her thighs off.

I rubbed my shoulder.

"There's more coming." I told her.

I looked at my arm, there was a strange butterfly like pattern on it.

_The one time she parried me she hit my arm…what is this symbol?_

I felt a rush and saw Sui-Feng's finger blade around my neck.

"You're too cocky." She whispered in my ear **"Sting, Suzumebachi."**

" **Air Cannon!"**

I blasted the ground and flipped over her.

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

I hit her from behind and sent her spinning.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Suzumebachi." She said "My blade has the special ability, that if it strikes the same place twice, you'll die instantly. **Two-Hit Death.** "

_What a dangerously powerful skill._

"NOW DIE!" she flashed behind me.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I spun around and kicked her in the side, launching her back.

She landed and wiped the blood off her lip "You're so unorthodox it's annoying."

"And they say you never learn anything from video games." I laughed **"Shunpo!"**

I dashed in front of her **"Corkscrew Cross!"**

We both dashed around once more, trading blows, I favored the arm without the poisonous mark on it but that didn't stop Sui-Feng from trying to hit me, she hit my leg, leaving a new mark there.

_Now she has more ground to hit._

"They won't wear off till I make them!" Sui-Feng chased me "Running is useless."

I jumped and turned around in midair, holding my arms out.

" **Air Cannon!"**

Sui-Feng kicked to the side to avoid and come back in, I swung upward to try and catch her and missed.

"I've got you!" she smiled moving her finger towards my arm mark.

_Shit!_

I pulled my body with and air blast and took another hit on my other arm, now I had three marks. I grabbed Sui-Feng and shot her into the ground with an air blast.

We both landed and jumped back.

"You've got too many openings with three marks." She said "You're finished."

I got into my stance "I'm not done yet."

"Before I kill you." She looked "Who taught you how to Shunpo like that?"

I wasn't sure to answer her at first but I did anyway."

"My Mother." I said "Yoruichi Shihoin."

Sui-Feng lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"I see…" she said quietly.

She looked up with an vengeful look on her face "Now I really wanna kill you!"

"RAH!"

I ducked quickly as she slashed at my neck and I hit her with two sharp blows to the gut.

"GAH!"

"I don't know what you have against my Mother." I said "But I'm not gonna roll over and die for you."

She wiped her mouth off "…for you…"

"Huh?"

"How could she leave me for you?!" she yelled running forward.

I blocked Sui-Feng's strikes.

"I'll show her…how I'm stronger!" she roared.

" **Gut Shot!"**

I punched her in the stomach.

"GAH!" she groaned "BAH!"

I fired the piston and launched her back.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked.

Sui-Feng stood up "She…taught me everything I needed to be what I am, my idol…and then…she left without a word."

She glared "Instead of coming back she was with some human kid, unacceptable."

"I don't really get your grudge." I said "But this is a fight between us…not my Mother. Let it go and fight me."

"Oh I will." She glared "For annoying me with your existence I'll defeat you!"

"RAAAHH!" Sui-Feng took off rushing at me.

"HRAA!" I did the same, meeting her in the middle.

We both crossed each other and punched one another in the face.

"GURK!" I hissed.

"HAA!" Sui-Feng groaned "I see…why she…choose you."

"Mom's student." I smirked "I see why she liked you."

"You're not…half bad." We both groaned falling back.

* * *

**Yoruichi's POV**

I looked down, both of them were passed out at my feet.

"Hummer…Sui-Feng…" I sighed "I should have stopped you from fighting…I didn't want this."

"Hmm…"

I saw Sui-Feng stir "Why…why didn't you…take me with you…"

"You…owe her an apology." Hummer opened his eyes.

I looked away "Yeah…I know."

"She was you're student?" he asked sitting up.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"This boy." Sui-Feng sat up as well "Is he really your son?"

"Adopted." I explained "You're both strong…I'm…proud of both of you."

They both turned away trying to hide the happy looks their faces. They both asked more questions, how I met the Sui-Feng, why I adopted Hummer…they wouldn't shut up.

_These two…Hmph._

We all suddenly jerked our heads up to look at the top of the cliff.

"Spirit Pressure?" I hissed.

"Strong."

"This is…" Sui-Feng took off.

"Wait!"

**Hummer's POV**

We were all running towards something at the top of the cliff, I wasn't sure what, but it was deadly strong. There was suddenly a voice in my head.

"Hello!" a female voice said "Captains, Vice-Captains and the people from the Human World, this is Vice-Captain Kotetsu speaking, I have an emergency message under the authority of Captain Unohana and myself. Please listen till the end, everything I'm about to tell you is the 100% honest truth."

_If their including us this must be important._

The girl explained that some sort of governing body here had been killed by one of the Captains, a maned named Aizen, we were told not to trust him and be wary since he had hypnotism powers, Gin or one other Captain. One of the other Captains and Vice-Captains had also been severely injured in a fight with that man.

When we got to the top that guy I quickly picked out as Aizen was pulling out his sword to try and kill Rukia's bother.

"RAH!"

Mom grabbed his sword and Sui-Feng had her sword on his neck as I got my fist ready near his stomach to blast him away.

"Well isn't this something, what a nostalgic face." He commented.

"Don't move a muscle." Mom said.

"Or you'll lose your head." Sui-Feng told him.

"And your guts." I added priming my piston punch.

The ground rumbled and I saw three giant men drop in.

"Even those three?" Mom hissed.

"Well what now?" Aizen asked "You can't fight them and keep me here at the same time."

There was another rumble and a zooming noise as Jidanbou and Kukaku landed, pushing the giants back.

"Seems irrelevant now." I told him.

"It's over Aizen." Mom said "You're surrounded."

"Hmph." He smirked.

"What's so funny?" Sui-Feng hissed.

"Yeah sorry but…it's time." He said.

"Get back, both of you!" Mom yelled.

I grabbed Sui-Feng and pulled her back.

"Don't touch me." She slapped my hand away.

Aizen was surrounded by a pillar of light, as was Ichimaru and Tousen. I looked up at the sky and saw a tear as the giant Menos Grande Hollows appeared, the pillars connected with the hole and started carrying the three men away.

"Don't bother!" the old man leader said as we prepared to attack "This is called **Negation,** Menos use it to rescue comrades, once that light was cast we lost hope of stopping them here."

Some guy with a dog's head started barking at them, demanding a reason for this, but he got no significant response.

"In the end…we lost." I sighed as the sky closed "Dammit."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Running Home

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"New outfits nice and all but…" I flexed my hand "Why's mine only got one arm?"

After recovering from the rescue mission Ishida took time to make us all new outfits, mine was a black shirt, but it only had a right sleeve.

"I thought it suited you." He nodded.

"Good enough for me." I nodded back.

I put the shirt on and walked to the door "I'm going out for a bit."

I headed outside and took a walk around Soul Society, it was an interesting place, I was just glad to see it without people trying to kill me.

"HRA!" I ducked down as someone dive kicked over me "That's the third time this week you've tried a sneak attack on me, you've missed twice now."

"Tsk." Sui-Feng hissed "I'll get you."

"I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me." I smiled "Maybe you've got a crush."

"Pfft as if." She hissed "I just need to prove to Yoruichi that I'm the better student."

"We were having a contest?" I asked taking a swing "I missed…but fine Sui-Feng, from this day forth we're rivals."

"You're not worthy of being my rival." She smirked.

"Are you two already fighting again?" Mom called "Knock it off, Hummer it's time to go."

"Welp gotta go." I said "I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Unfortunately." She looked away "Oh wait, I'm supposed to give this to you."

Sui-Feng handed me a medallion "It's proof that you've been accepted as a Shinigami by Soul Society…a temporary one at least, technically it's from my division so don't screw up it'll look poorly on me."

"Oh I'll be sure to treat it nice." I smiled.

"Just get out of my sight." She grumbled.

* * *

**Later**

"Why are we passing through this place again!" Ichigo yelled "Didn't we use that official gate?!"

We were headed back to the human world and had to go through that pocket dimension again, it was still as creepy and out to kill us.

"You'd need a Hell Moth." Mom said "And relax we're already at the exit."

We stepped out of the exit and looked down.

"Oh shit." I gulped.

That stupid gate had dumped us in midair in the center of town.

"AHHHH!"

***PLOOMF!***

"Huh?" I yelled as we were covered with a shroud.

"Get me outta this thing!" Ichigo yelled.

"Stop kicking me!" I hissed.

"My glasses!" Ishida complained.

"Here we go!"

"I heard something." Ichigo gulped.

"That was…" I blinked "Don't you dare brat!"

The momentum of the cloth ball rapidly shifted as something smashed into it.

" **Jinta Homerun!"**

The ball spun out rapidly before slowing to a crawl.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Inoue whimpered.

"HYUP!" the cloth was pulled off "And welcome back!"

"You asshole!" I punched Urahara "There are gentler ways to bring us back!"

"Hey don't distract me or we'll all fall." He pouted "Besides…you all heard about me didn't you?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"Thought so." He took his hat of and bowed "I'm…very sorry."

_I've…never seen him do that._

"What are you doing that for?" Ichigo grumbled "I never said I was pissed or nothing. It's not like you meant to do something bad, regardless you helped us get stronger and go to Soul Society, so thanks for the help, so stop moping and being sorry."

Urahara just smirked "I see…"

"Actually I do have a question." Ichigo added "Why didn't you tell me the truth, is it cause you thought I'd run?"

"Ah…Yes that's it!" he nodded.

"Asshole!" Ichigo smashed his elbow into his face "Oh and you need to apologize to Rukia…even though she'll just say what I did."

"Oh this is my house." Ishida looked over "Drop me here."

"See ya Ishida." Ichigo said "If we need your help again we'll let ya know."

"Have you forgotten?" Ishida sighed "You are Shinigami and I am Quincy, next time we will meet as enemies."

"Haa…" Inoue sighed "He says one thing and means the other, he's so strange."

We went around and dropped everyone else off, Mom and I were the last two back.

"I'mma take a nap." I told her "I'm exhausted."

"I could use a nap too." She stretched changing forms.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up." Mom said "We're going training!"

"Right!" I sat up.

"Wait…huh?" she tilted her head "You…want to go train with me. Aww it's like you're a kid again!"

"Yeah I wanna train." I looked at my hand "It's time to get stronger."

Mom looked concerned.

"More strong people are coming, and if I'm gonna stand against them I'll need all the strength I can manage." I told her.

"Hmph." She smirked "That's my boy. Race you to the field."

"Hey no fair I'm not even dressed yet!" I yelled as she flashed out of the room "Hmm…this takes me back."

* * *

**10 years ago.**

"Come on keep up slowpoke." Yoruichi laughed.

"No fair." I panted "You're too fast and I'm too little to keep up with you Yoruichi-OW!"

She flicked my forehead.

"What was that for?" I sniffled.

"No crying." She said "You'll never be able to keep up with me if we don't start now." She smiled "Come on you can do it…if you can't keep up you'll just get left behind."

Yoruichi took off running, she was so fast, she was leaving.

I wiped my forehead and started chasing after her "Wait come back! Don't leave!"

I tripped and hit the ground.

"Please…don't leave, I don't want to be alone again…come back…please." I sniffled trying not to cry "come back…WAHH!"

I felt the wind blow and looked up to see her standing in front of me, Yoruichi crouched down and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You won't leave right?"

"I won't ever leave you." She hugged me

"You Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She smiled. "I just wanted you to be strong so you could protect yourself."

"Hmm?" I hummed "Protect?"

"It means to watch out for someone you care about or love." She explained.

"Then I wanna get strong." I said "So I can protect you, cause I love you Mom!"

She looked pretty shocked about what I said, was she upset?

"Oh sorry it slipped out." I mumbled "It's just that you do all the stuff Mommy's are supposed to do, like feed me, and buy me clothes, and hug me when I'm sad."

"Mom huh…?" She laughed and rubbed my head "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Present Day**

_I'm not that little kid anymore._

I looked over at Mom, keeping a brisk pace behind her.

"Is that all you got?" she asked flying passed "Come on slowpoke you're falling behind!"

"HMM!" I increased my speed.

_Even after years of training…I still can't even catch her shadow._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry this one's a little shorter, it's just meant to be set up for the next arc.**

**Someone in the guest reviews suggested doing the Zanpaktou rebellion, would you guys be interested in that?**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Hollows

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Another day back as school." I hummed walking the halls and rubbing my eyes "Thanks to Mom's souped-up training regimen I had to stay up all night to do my work before the new term started."

I walked past one classroom and heard an awful lot of commotion.

_This is…Their room._

I popped my head in and saw Ichigo and his group of friends chatting it up, being loud and noisy.

_Their a strange bunch…but they seem like fun._

"Hey you!" I yelled.

The whole room turned to face me, since I was a grade above them they were pretty focused.

"Don't yell so much in school." I told them "You guys will disturb people who are trying to study and do work."

"Why you-." Ichigo hissed.

"Don't be so uptight." I laughed "I'm just busting your balls, I'll see you later."

I walked away and heard people whispering, what was an upper-class kid like me doing associating with a guys like that, I let them talk, what did I care.

I got to class and started to listen to the lessons when I heard an annoying buzzing.

"Ehh?" I looked at the badge thing Sui-Feng gave me.

"Hollow!"

"Aww come on that's what this thing does?" I sighed.

I was about to get up and do something about it when I saw three people run by the door.

"Never mind they can handle it themselves."

_Ishida's not with them…guess that rumor about him losing his powers is true…that sucks._

* * *

**Later**

"You want what?" I asked.

"The kids want to go to the park take them." Urahara said.

"Look Uncle who's not really my uncle." I said "I love Ururu and Jinta like family but I'm busy, I've gotta study for a test, sides you can take them yourself."

"There's something I have to take care of, I'll give you fifty bucks." He said.

"Let's go kids!" I nodded.

"Cheapskate." Jinta grumbled.

I took the two kids across town, Ururu and Jinta stay with Urahara, I don't actually know what relation they have to each other or him, but their kinda like my cousins so we spend time together.

"Wah!" I ducked as a ball passed over my head "Watch where you hit the ball Jinta."

"You should watch you head!" he yelled back.

"Grr." I hissed "Such a little brat."

"Mhm." Ururu nodded.

"You're much nicer Ururu." I smiled "After this we'll get ice cream-wait."

I felt a rumbled

"Jinta get over here now!" I yelled.

"Ehh?"

I dashed over as a tendril slammed the ground, I grabbed the boy and slid to a stop.

"A Hollow!" I yelled making my spiked fists appeared "You two stay back."

The hollow looked like a big ball with a hole in the center, it had swirling tendrils around it, pattered with black swirls.

"Hey idiot!" Jinta yelled "Eat this!"

He tried to swipe it with his bat but got swatted away, grabbed him and dropped him.

"When I tell you to stay back do it." I growled "This isn't some punk ass new Hollow, this is a big shot."

I started the ball of gross tentacles down for a second before jumping at it.

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

I slammed my fist down and spun the Hollow into the ground. As I went to come back down one of the tentacles shot up and drilled my stomach.

"BAH!" I coughed.

"Hummer!"

"Stay back!" I yelled at the kids as I grabbed the tentacle **"Shoulder Slam!"**

I threw the beast over my shoulder and landed before it and dashed forward lifting my leg.

" **Mujinkyaku!"**

I kicked up and down before blasting it back and following up with a hard punch. The ball spun and shot out towards me, I went to block but they spun right passed me.

_No!_

"Ururu!"

"Step off!" Jinta smashed it back.

"You damn Hollow, leave those kids out of this." I glared "HA!"

A different tentacle wrapped around my midsection and started crushing me.

_Shit…I can't move, I'll have to use my Bankai._

I got ready to prime myself when the tentacle holding me was ripped off.

"Huh?" I landed.

"Leave Big Brother Hummer alone."

"Ururu…" I panted.

_This is her Genocide…_

"GRAA!" she shot forward and blasted it into the ground with one blow.

"RAHHHH!" she kept punching it into a mess.

"That's enough." I put my hand on her shoulder "You've won your fight there's no reason to embaress your opponent, even if it's a Hollow."

"Hmm?" she glared at me.

"I said stop Ururu." I commander.

"RAAH!" she pulled back to punch me.

"Fine guess you don't want any ice cream."

"Hmm…" she blinked "What happened?"

"Nothing." I Pushed her back "You wait there I'll be done in a second."

I slammed my fist down totally crushing the Hollow's mask **"Gravestone Driver!"**

* * *

**Later**

"You guys have fun?" Urahara asked as we got back to the shop, Mom and I live three doors down.

"Pfft, it was boring." Jinta grumble.

"Mhm." Ururu walked off with him, licking her ice cream.

Once they were out of earshot he turned to me.

"So?"

"One showed up in the park, another really strong one." I told him "Hollow appearances are getting way to frequent, almost up to once a day now."

"Yeah…it's getting troublesome." He sighed "Oh here's your money."

"Keep it." I rolled my eyes "You didn't think I actually wanted that did you?"

I started to walk back towards my house.

_I better step up my training…cause I think I'll need it. These frequent Hollow appearances they have to be connected to Aizen in some way._

* * *

**Later**

I sat at the desk in my room doing a little homework, my mind was kinda drifting about.

_I heard from Chad that some new kid in their class is getting awfully chummy with Ichigo, I'd get involved but Ichigo can handle himself enough, he'd probably just get pissed if I involved myself._

Suddenly I jumped up, it was as if my whole body rumbled to the core.

"What the hell…is this pressure?!"

I looked out the window and saw clouds in the distance.

"There…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Arrancar

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

I had changed into my white gi and bolted towards the forest where I felt the spirit pressure surging out from. Along the way I passed by a few people I was too late to save.

_Their souls were devoured…if only I'd been faster._

As I got closer I felt Chad and Inoue, they were both already there, I kicked off the trees to boost my speed and got right into the fight as Chad blocked a blast.

" **Bankai!"  
**

_I'm not going easy at all!_

"FIRE!"

There were two people there, a large man and a small man, both had bony fragments on their faces and holes near their chest, I didn't know who they were or where they came from but I knew, they were my enemy.

I heard the piston on my super gauntlet fire.

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

The blast went off and kicked up dust, and the second it cleared.

"No…way…" I gasped.

The big guy…hadn't moved an inch.

"Impossible…my Corkscrew Blow always sends people flying." I gulped "He didn't even move."

"Who the hell are you?" the big guy asked.

Before he could punch I blasted the ground and flew back towards the others.

"Inoue take Arisawa and run." Chad said "Now!"

"…okay…be careful."

"Uliquiorra?" The big guy growled "This the guy?"

"Yammy." The skinnier man said in a calm, analytical tone "Had you invested time into your observation and reasoning skills you'd have realized…they are just trash."

"What did you call me?" I said getting heated up.

It all happened before I could blink again, Chad pulled back for a punch and the big guy moved, crushing his arm.

"CHAD!"

"Sado!"

I looked back and saw Inoue

"RUN!" I yelled "Don't come close to here!"

"GRRAA!" Yammy pulled a arm back.

" **Power Geyser!"**

I punched the ground and blew energy upward, blasting all of us back.

"Inoue you have to heal Chad quickly." I warned "I'll hold them off for a bit."

"No." she stood up "I'm not sitting here waiting to be protected!"

"This isn't a game!" I snapped and saw a shadow cast over me "Shit…!"

" **Tsubaki!"**

Inoue shot out that one lone fairy creature at Yammy…and he blocked it with one hand, crushing it with just two fingers, still the attack gave me enough time to blast myself back towards safety.

"Ha…Ha…" I panted "He's tough…"

"What should I do, the girl knows some tricks." Yammy said "Should I rip her up and bring what's left back to Aizen?"

_Aizen…!_

"That won't be necessary, kill her." The smaller man said.

"Fine with me!" he said reaching out to grab her.

"INOUE!"

I didn't even have to move, his hand was stopped by the tip of a sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo hissed.

"Kurosaki…"

"Sorry I'm late." He looked around.

"He's fricken strong." I groaned "He took my punch and didn't move an inch."

"Just relax, everything will be fine once I beat these two!" Ichigo yelled **"BANKAI!"**

Ichigo's sword and outfit both slimmed, his Bankai was something.

" **Tensa Zangetsu!"**

_His power…he's angry._

"Hummer…take Inoue and leave." He said sternly.

"…" I looked at his back, he wasn't flinching "Fine…Let's go Orihime, but I ain't going far."

I grabbed Inoue and dropped her not too far from the tree line, I needed to see this fight. I watched the big guy drill Ichigo with a big punch but Ichigo didn't move.

"Are you the one who ripped off Chad's arm?" he glared "Cause I'll be taking yours as payment!"

In one motion Ichigo jumped up and sliced the big guys arm off.

_I couldn't move him but Ichigo was able to cut off a whole arm…I'm getting weak._

Ichigo flipped around, slicing the guy up.

"You little shit!" the big guy yelled.

"You're still standing…not bad." Ichigo said.

"Do you want to switch?" The smaller man asked.

I followed the big guys hand and saw him getting ready to draw a sword.

"Is it really necessary to draw a Soul Cutter against him?" Uliquiorra asked.

_Soul Cutter?_

"GAH!"

Rather than draw his sword Yammy opted to kick Ichigo in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Stay back!" I put my arm out in front of Inoue "Are you trying to die?!"

"It's over!" Yammy picked up his arm and got ready to crush Ichigo "I'll smash you into pulp!"

"RAAH!" I took off running.

_If I don't do something he'll die! Why did he just stop moving?_

I slid in front of Ichigo and primed the piston on my right hand.

_This is gonna hurt!_

Before I had that chance to throw my punch a black energy shield appeared and blocked the other punch.

"Hello~ Sorry we're a tad late." Urahara said "Traffic was terrible."

"Uncle Urahara…Mom." I panted "Nice timing."

"They just keep crawling out." Yammy grumbled.

"If you're lining up you must want to die first." Urahara asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Yammy pulled his remaining arm back "WAH!"

Mom walked over and flipped the guy on his back.

"You're noisy." She walked away "Give me the medicine I'll tend to Inoue.

"You bitch!"

"HMPH!" I jumped up and punched his chin **"Shoryuken!"**

I made him fly back

"Don't you ever speak to my mother that way." I hissed "You piece of shit."

"I'll kill you all!" he roared as a beam appeared in his mouth.

_Cero?_

"Hmm!"

The beam fired off but never reached us.

"Impossible, you can't dodge that close." Yammy yelled.

"I didn't dodge it." Urahara sighed "I matched it with a blast of equal power, dissipating them both…doesn't look like you believe me so I suppose I'll demonstrate."

He slashed the air and sent waves crashing into the other man, but they were broken up by one wave of the small guys hand.

"Uliquiorra?"

"HMM!" the smaller man elbowed Yammy, knocking him out.

"They are far beyond your level." He said "We'll lose…"

He held a finger up and a large mouth shaped gate opened "We're leaving."

"Running away?" Mom asked.

"You two clearly have worse odds but we have completed our mission." He sighed "I've already prepared my report for Master Aizen, the Fake-Shinigami we were targeting wasn't even worth killing, he was just trash."

The mouth closed behind them and we all just stood there, I knew, if Urahara and Mom hadn't shown up all four of us, Chad…Inoue…Ichigo and Myself…we'd all have died for sure."

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm…" I looked at my right hand.

_That punch to his face…even one more ounce of PSI in the piston and I would have blown my own hand off with the feedback, it's like his skin was a steel wall…_

I got off my bed and walked down the street toward Urahara's shop. I let myself in with my spare key and went downstairs, set up the training dummy and started laying into it. I was there for a while I knew that much.

"Why are you here?" I heard Mom "You should be at school."

"It can wait." I said punching the head off the dummy "Shit that's the third one I've broken."

"It's not like you to skip class." She commented "And you shouldn't be training with your hand like that."

"I'm not strong enough." I told her "Not just to protect you but everyone else too…Hmph, for people I only met a few weeks ago I'm feeling nothing but worry about them."

"That's normal." She laughed "People worry about their friends."

"Yeah." I nodded "I guess so."

"Regardless I'm going to get stronger…until I can punch through their skin." I said "I'll get strong enough to rip steel with a punch."

I looked over and saw a wolf sitting on one of the rocky outcroppings, it had a great-sword embedded in the ground next to it.

_Don't give me that look Ruination Fang…please…show me your strength._

"ARROOO!" the wolf howled and picked the sword up with it's mouth before jumping down to stand next to me growling.

"Alright partner." I smiled "Let's get stronger."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Guests

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Two chapters in one day!**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Hmm…" I sighed tapping my fingers on the desk in the classroom, another day of work.

_Hmph…for the first time in my life I actually want to be at home training._

Class stopped for a moment as I heard an awful lot of commotion and talking in the hall, my teacher looked pretty pissed off.

"I'm stopping here." A voice sighed.

_Wait a second._

The door slid open and there was a girl standing there, short blueish black hair with part of its bangs tied into braids, slim body politely hugged by her uniform.

"SUI-FENG?!" I yelled.

"Don't be so loud." she said letting herself in.

"Mr. Shihoin do you know this girl?" the teacher asked.

"Uh…sort of?" I sighed "I'll take her outside."

"Hey!" she snapped when I grabbed her arm "Did I say you could touch me, let me go!"

I grabbed her collar and dragged her down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"That's privileged information." She huffed.

"You just barged into my classroom; I think that makes me privy to that information!"

She sighed "I'm here to deal with the Arrancar."

"The what?" I asked.

"Hollows with the powers of both a Hollow and a Shinigami." She said leaning on the window "Since Aizen stole that Hogyoku a bunch on incomplete ones were able to fully transform, I heard you got in a fight with two of them."

"That big guy and the shrimp." I nodded "Yeah, busted my hand up in the fight."

"Originally we were going to wait longer but they arrived before we expected." Sui-Feng shrugged "So some of us were sent here. Originally Rukia Kuchiki was chosen because she knows this area best, then the closest with captain level abilities, Renji, was sent with her, he was allowed to pick one guest and chose Ikkaku, then a bunch of other people tagged on and I somehow got dragged into it as well."

"So you don't wanna be here?"

"Of course not." She hissed "But it's also a chance to see Lady Yoroichi so how could i pass it up! I mean look at this, I'm an assassin not a schoolgirl!"

"I think the uniform looks good on you." I smiled "GAH!"

She jabbed my eyes "Shut up or I'll kill you."

"So." I rubbed my eyes "These Arrancar are that strong?"

"Did you know there are three levels of Menos." She looked at me "Never mind you're too stupid to know that."

"HEY!"

"The first level is called a Gillian, their the weakest, they all pretty much look identical, their the grunts of the army, a Captain level enemy could destroy them with ease. Next is Adjuchas their smaller and fewer in number than the Gillians, but they are stronger and will often lead Gillians in battle. Last is the level called Vasto Lord, the highest level, they rare, supposedly you can count the total on just your two hands…they have skills above a Captain."

"So if Aizen has more than a handful we're screwed?" I asked.

"Hmm…" she shrugged "Possibly."

"Well this is all well and good but I need to get back to my classroom." I said "You, really should be in there, look here's the address of my and Mom's house, there's a spare key under the potted plant by the door, you can use it to get in."

"Yes I know." She held the key up "I picked it up hours ago, seriously under a pot it was the first place I looked, are you an idiot."

"Just get out of here!" I yelled.

I went back alone and apologized.

"Sorry about that um…she was my Mom's friends daughter." I made an excuse "Just moved into town and was nervous."

* * *

**Later**

"HRAA!" I punched the panel but it barely dented "Still not enough."

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Sui-Feng.

"How'd you get down here?" I asked.

"You seem to forget that I'm the Captain of the 2nd Division, assassination and infiltration are my specialty."

"Oh yeah." I was in the training area under the shop, still trying to break the steel board.

"HRAA!" I punched again but still nothing.

"Are you trying to break your hand?" she asked.

"I'm trying to break the steel." I said "That's the only way I'll be able to hurt those Arrancar guys, they have skin like steel."

"Mhm." She nodded.

I kept on trying but I wasn't making progress, even with the Bankai piston punches.

"This is just sad." Sui-Feng sighed "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Shut up, I'll do this!" I yelled.

"Hmph." She scoffed "Fine."

She pushed me out of the way "HYA!"

With one sharp punch Sui-Feng left a bullet like hole in the steel.

"What…" I gasped.

She held up her hand and I saw her finger sized sword.

"One shot…" I gasped.

"The key to puncturing steel at a point is just that." She told me "Focus your strength to a single small point and push that through, since my Suzumebachi is already pointed this is simple for me, but for you it's the knuckles of your fist."

"There's a second trick, find you strength and ball it in your fist, find the weak point in your target, and strike with one quick blow. If you knew Shunko like Lady Yoroichi and I you could accelerate your arm at an increased pace and puncture with no problem."

"Shunko?"

_That's right I saw Mom do it once, it's that thing there the energy radiates off her whole body..._

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"That's my business." She yelled "Why do you even care?!"

"Jeez sorry I asked." I sighed.

I looked back at the panel and then at my hand, I closed my eyes and focused, I felt my strength gather in my hand, the force of the steel, it was like I could feel it's weak point, had it been there all along and I just hadn't seen?

"HRAAA!" I shot my arm out and felt it pass right through, puncturing the steel.

"I did it." I sighed looking at my hand "Umm…thanks for the help."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes "HA!"

"This feeling." I trembled a bit "It's like them, they're here."

"There's…six of them." Sui-Feng commented.

"One's close!" I jumped out of the training room and outside.

"I didn't think he was this close." I said looking at the man floating in the air.

He was slender, had long blonde hair, a hole in his chest and a piece of a mask on his hair…and he had piercing red eyes.

"Huh?" the man looked off "Di Roy is dead already? That scum ended up being nothing but a nuisance."

"So." I cracked my knuckles "Who the hell are you?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"I like to know the names of my opponents, is that so wrong?" I asked.

"Yylfordt Granz." He said "Quince Arrancar brother."

_15?_

"Tsk." I tightened my belt "Hope you're ready to die."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Hummer Vs Yylfordt

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"RAHH!" I used Shunpo to get in close on the Arrancar and punch, he blocked with his sword and parried me back.

I went in again and hit him with a punch.

_Focus…one pinpoint punch._

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

The punch followed through and slid Yylfordt back, I hit him again and started following up.

" **100 hit combo!"**

I finished with a overhead toss and turned around.

"Hmph, come on brother is that all you've got?" he asked flashing by and slashing my arm.

"GAH!" I hissed stepping back.

"Pathetic."

I looked up and saw _her_ watching.

"Out sped by a hollow, you should be ashamed to call yourself a student of a Shihoin!" Sui-Feng yelled.

I flashed in on Yylfordt and swung upward with a kick only to miss and quickly dash behind him.

" **Reppuken!"**

I swung my arms upward while letting out an air blast that cut into the Arrancar's back. I quickly hit with another kick.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I spun around to kick him put had my leg caught by his hand.

_No way!_

"Sorry Brother." Yylfordt threw me to the ground and drew his sword "You die here. Even with your Bankai you couldn't beat me."

_Shit…_

"Huh?" I saw someone appear behind him and kick him away.

"About time you came to help." I said looking to where Sui-Feng had been only to see…she was still there "Wait…"

I looked back and saw who delivered that kick.

"Leave Hummer alone. ..you're dangerous."

"Ururu…" I panted "Stop get out of here!"

_She's not herself…she doesn't know what she's doing!_

The little girl had one hand on her neck around Yylfordt's neck, choking him slowly.

"Danger…Dangerous." She mumbled "Dangerous people should be executed!"

"You little fucking brat!" Yylfordt smacked her away "Don't fuck with me! I'll kill you!"

"Ururu!" I yelled standing up.

" **Charge, Del Toro!"**

"KAA!"

A large spike shot out and stabbed through the girl. The smoke cleared and I saw Yylfordt looked like a giant bull.

"No…Ururu…"

"This is how an Arrancar releases a Zanpaktou."

* * *

**Sui-Feng's POV**

"They change form when they release…" I blinked "That girl."

" **RRRAAAAHHH!"**

That other kid, the boy jumped in and slammed that giant bat down, but it was easily blocked by the Arrancar.

"GRAA!"

The Arrancar moved his neck to stab but the horn was stopped…by one hand.

"How dare you…"

_Hummer…_

I looked, he had stopped that horn with one hand, like it was passive.

"Get lost Jinta." He growled "NOW!"

With one turn Hummer lifted that bull and slammed it down.

"Fighting children when I'm right here, you hurt my family…" He growled throwing the top half of his gi off "I'll kill you, you piece of shit!"

_This isn't possible; his spirit pressure is climbing exponentially. His whole demeanor's changed, it's not light hearted it's terrifyingly enraged. When pushed to emotional strains he only gets stronger. This pressure on his arms...it's like a weak Shunko.  
_

The bull charged and he punched it away dead center in the skull.

"So this is your true strength." I blinked "It's…something."

"Can he end this himself." I looked at my hand "Because until the limit is gone I'd just be in the way right now."

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

Yylfordt charged again, I stepped around him and punched his side.

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

I turned my arm and sent him spinning into the ground.

" **Gravestone Driver!"**

I jumped up and slammed down onto him, crushing his side.

"Get up." I growled "I'm not done, I'll beat you within an inch of death before crushing your skull with my fist."

"You said you were fifteen." I said picking him up "So you the fifteenth strongest or something. If this is fifteen than the ones above you mustn't be very strong."

"Hmph, the strength of the Espada is nothing compared to us. We came with Number 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He scoffed breaking free "No die!"

"Cool I'll crush him next." I said ducking under him and catching his chin **"Shin Shoryuken!"**

He was launched into the air and I pulled my arms back "Die and never come back."

He fell towards me and I primed my pistons before thrusting up as he fell.

" **Space Opera Symphony!"**

The pistons fired and Yylfordt split in two, slamming into the ground around me.

"Impossible!" he groaned.

"You're still moving." I hissed.

He was crawling away with what was left, trying to run.

"Die."

His whole body suddenly stopped he groaned and withered away.

" **Two hit Kill."** Sui-Feng said landing next to me.

"I did all the work." I told her.

"Don't even start." She hissed.

I ignored her and walked over picking up Ururu.

"We shouldn't be standing out here talking, let's get back inside."

* * *

**Later**

I leaned on the wall, Ururu was pretty hurt.

_If I had been able to stop Yylfordt faster I could have prevented this…I'm still not strong enough._

I looked at Jinta "Stop shivering…she's gonna be fine."

I looked away "I'm sorry Jinta, we're both angry…at that Arrancar and ourselves." I started to leave "Don't worry I'll keep getting stronger, so I'm never in danger and Ururu never needs to be like that."

I walked out of the store and back to my house.

"RAH!" I punched the door, denting it.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked "Getting angry at the door won't help anyone."

"At first I only cared about that Aizen guy and his plan because I knew you did." I told her "But now he's responsible for someone I love nearly dying. I wanna crush him and everything he stands for."

* * *

**Sui-Feng's POV**

I sat on the roof and watched Hummer throw the door open and storm inside.

_Does he even realize…how much stronger he gets when he's angry. He so easily baited and blinded by rage….I'm worried about him._

"EHH?!" I shook my head "What am I saying I don't give a damn what happens to that idiot!"

"Don't be so noisy." He looked out the window towards the roof "if you're gonna be staying with us don't attract the attention of the neighbors."

"Don't tell me what to do." I hissed.

"I need your help." He said climbing out.

"What?" I asked "Since when do you make requests of me?"

"Just shut up and help me." He said "Please…"

"Ugh." I stood up "Fine, it idiot, but I'm not going easy on you because your Yoruichi's son. Don't blame me if you die in training."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Zanpaktou Spirit

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

**I figured this was probably the best place to piece in the Zanpaktou Rebellion Arc since after Grimmjow's next attack things move onto a path we can't really get off of for a while.**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Is that the best you can do, it's pathetic!" Sui-Feng snapped "I can't believe I fought to a draw with someone this weak!"

I threw a punch and she ducked under it and swept my leg.

"COME ON!" she yelled "Fight like you mean it dammit! Focus your power!"

I jumped up and kicked, she blocked with her arm and slapped my chest with her palm.

"HYA!"

"UGH!" I was thrown back.

This had been my life for the last week, getting my shit kicked in during spars with Sui-Feng in her attempt at teaching me the Shunko technique. Last time we fought as near equals but now she kicks my butt all the time.

"Stop holding back!" she kicked my side "Get pissed dammit!"

"RAH!" I threw a kick but Sui-Feng ducked and pushed me to the ground before sitting on my legs to pin then and put her sword at my neck.

"You lose." She said.

I looked up at her and just sighed. I had expected her to get up as soon as possible, especially since I had no shirt on, but Sui-Feng just kinda sat there. I was about to object but…I kinda liked it. I think she realized how long she had been straddling me and quickly stood up when she heard a buzz.

"Hmm…what…sure I'll be right back." She nodded listening to something.

"Training's done for the day." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Emergency Captain business." She said "Shouldn't be gone too long, keep practicing on your own."

* * *

**Sui-Feng's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with me!" I yelled freaking out "I was sitting on him for like five minutes…wait, what's wrong with him why didn't he say something! Pervert probably liked it."

I rubbed my arm.

"I think I…probably liked it."

I shook my head.

"Ridiculous, it not like I'm falling for that idiot…Bah, like I need love, it only complicates things when they leave you."

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HMM, I'm going out!" I yelled.

_Oh wait Mom went out of town for a few days._

I was bolting across town because I felt a strange spiritual pressure, not a Hollow…but not a Shinigami either.

_I wonder if this is related to why Sui-Feng got pulled away?_

"Hey, say something!"

I flashed in and stopped next to Ichigo who had already arrived on the scene, he was holding Rukia and she was unconscious.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"I've got no idea, I found her like this." He said.

"I'm fine." The girl mumbled "No need to worry."

"I don't buy it." I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly felt a chill on my spine, a gate to Soul Society opened behind us and a woman walked out, she was normal height, wearing a white kimono that matched her white hair.

"A…Yuki Onna?" I said confused.

As the woman stepped out the grass was covered in a thick layer of frost, Ichigo and I both stepped back to avoid the encroaching ice.

"Who's she?" he asked "A Hollow, another of those Arrancar things?"

"No, she's got no mask or Hollow Hole." I said.

"You are the Shinigami here correct?" she asked.

"Name for name that seems fair." I commented.

She raised her arm and a blast of snow flew towards us, I pulled my arm back and launched an air shot that broke up the snow into harmless flurries.

"She vanished." I pulled my arm back.

"On the bridge." Ichigo looked over "Center support column."

"I'll be taking her now." The woman said.

"I've got no idea who you are." Ichigo pointed his sword "But you're not taking Rukia."

The woman drew a sword and waved it.

" **Some no mai: Tsukishiro!"**

A large white circle appeared on the ground and Ichigo and I split up to avoid it as it froze into a column of pure ice.

" **Hakuren!"**

This time it was a beam of ice fired right at Ichigo.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Ichigo shot off a slash that blocked the beam.

" **Shunpo!"** I appeared before the woman in a low stance **"Shoryuken!"**

I uppercutted her but made no contact, I only shattered a decoy. The woman reappeared behind me in a flurry of snow.

_She's fast._

"Who are you!" Ichigo said landing at the woman's front "Those are Rukia's techniques!"

_I've never seen Rukia fight myself…so she has a snow type Zanpaktou._

"Yes…" she said as a gate appeared behind her and she departed "That makes them mine as well."

"Damn!" Ichigo hissed "Rukia, just who was that woman?"

"Sode no Shirayuki." The girl said in obvious pain "She's…my Zanpaktou."

"What?"

"Ugh…" Rukia groaned passing out.

"We won't get much more out of her when she's hurt like that." I said "Come on we'll take her back to the shop."

* * *

**Later**

We had all gathered round at the shop to discuss what happened to Rukia, it was myself, Urahara, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida, Orihime was there as well but she was tending to Rukia.

"It seems strange that a Zanpaktou would take a physical form and attack its master." Ichigo said.

"Well we fought her." I said "And the timeline matches up when Sui-Feng and the others got called away on that "Captain's emergency" that came suddenly"

"I sent Yoruichi to check up on Soul Society." Urahara said "So why don't we check on Rukia and see what she can tell us."

"She's awake." Inoue leaned her head in.

We all got up and went to the back room, that weird lion doll Ichigo has was there two, all upset and mopey.

"So…wanna tell us what happened?" Urahara asked.

"It was like a nightmare." Rukia sat up with a little help.

Rukia explained that a man named Muramasa had gone to Soul Society and 'liberated' the spirits in the Zanpaktou of the Captains, Vice-Captains, and a few others, saying that the end of the Shinigami was coming and that Zanpaktou would rule over Shinigami, they even went so far as to seal Commander Yamamoto.

"Hmm strange…never heard of this before." Urahara hummed "But a Zanpaktou's Spirit exists within its Shinigami's world..."

"What is a Zanpaktou's true form?" Ishida asked.

"A consciousness, the true form, controls the power of a Zanpaktou." Urahara explained "A Shinigami can draw out more power by conversing with their swords true form."

"Do yours have true forms?" Chad asked.

"Sure do." I nodded.

"Yep." Ichigo added.

"Naturally my Benihime does too." Urahara smiled.

"What about the rest?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Rukia shrugged.

"They're all fine." The door slid open and Mom walked in "I just got back."

"How is my brother, and everyone else?" Rukia said.

"Relax don' get so excitable." Mom said taking a seat "I can tell you what I saw. The main city is pretty messed up, I saw it clearly, lots of injuries. I found some of the Captains, apparently the attack happened and then…they just up and left, vanished for no real reason. Sui-Feng already headed out since most of her squad and buildings were intact."

_She went off on her own so quickly…and with a malfunctioning Zanpaktou…why am I even worried she can handle herself._

"So I came back since they'll need our help most likely." Mom shrugged.

"Have you two noticed any changes in your Zanpaktou?" Urahara asked.

"Can't say I have." Ichigo shook his head.

"Hmm…" I hummed "No nothing too strange."

"Same as me." Urahara nodded.

"Are you implying that this enemy, Muramasa, has no power in the human world?" Ishida asked.

"Well Sode no Shirayuki came here so he must have some power." I noted.

"This requires more investigation." Urahara nodded.

"I'll go back to Soul Society in the morning." Mom said "Tell them what we know."

"What about my brother?" Rukia asked.

"Well out of all the Squad Captains, Vice-Captains and other important officials and members…he's the only one still missing." Mom explained.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey get up!" Mom yelled "It's important, the girl is gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Rukia, she's disappeared." Mom said "We think she tried going back to the Soul Society, grab you things son you and Ichigo and coming with me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Hummer Vs Gegetsuburi

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Remember to stay alert." Mom said when we arrived "Any change in your Zanpaktou just retreat."

"I'm going to find Rukia." Ichigo said planning to split up.

"I'm going to check on some other things." Mom said.

"I've got something to look into with the Stealth Division." I told her.

I separated from the others and headed across town, I found a fairly large building with the Second Division Symbol on it.

"For a stealth division their headquarters is awfully noticeable." I said.

"Who are you?"

The one asking questions was a large guy, pretty out of shape for a stealth assassin if you ask me.

"Uhh Hummer, Temporary Squad Two member." I held up that stupid thing Sui-Feng gave "You're boss around?"

"She's gone which makes me the boss." He said.

_This must be that Omaeda guy Sui-Feng's always talking shit about…you know I can't blame her he seems like a handful._

"We'll if she's out I'll just wait here for her then." I said sitting on the steps.

"Hey don't loiter here!" he yelled.

"Dude…let's be honest do you think you can move me?" I asked.

He just gulped.

"Yeah that's what I thought, I'll be in the courtyard practicing my punches, come get me if Sui-Feng gets back." I said walking off.

_I don't mean to jump the guy…but I'd be a better Vice-Captain that that dude._

* * *

**Later**

I spent most of the day training, at least till the sun went down. Most of the Stealth Division had gone out to the archives to look up something about that Muramasa guy actually being a sword.

"Hmm?" I looked up and felt a pressure "Guess it's time for a real fight."

I jumped up to the roof and sprinted over towards the archives where I, once again, found Omaeda this time in a somewhat precarious situation of being confronted by what I believed to be two Zanpaktou spirits.

I landed down "You look like you could use a hand."

"What, no I don't!" Omaeda yelled.

"Does anyone in your Division know how to say what they really feel?" I groaned.

I looked at the two spirits, one was an ape like man with dark skin and orange fur on his arms and legs, the other was a large portly fellow and it took me all of two seconds to figure out he belonged to the idiot next to me.

I didn't do anything but monkey man went jumping off in another direction.

"Stay back, I'll deal with this guy." I told Omaeda.

"I can do it."

"You're sword doesn't work just shut up and let me do it." I sighed.

"RAAH!"

The big guy pulled back and threw a large spiked ball at me, I held my hands up and grabbed it as it got close, catching it and sliding back.

"Name?" I asked.

"What?" the spirit spat.

"I like to know your name before I kick your ass is all." I smiled "I don't think this'll take to long so I figured I'd get it now."

"Why you!" the Spirit pulled on its chain and yanked the ball back.

"Yeah crush him Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda cheered.

"Dude who's side are you on!" I yelled.

"He's not mean to me." He pouted.

"You're so annoying." I sighed dashing around behind the spirit **"100 Hit Combo!"**

I laid into the spirit with a flurry of punches and kicks before jumping back.

"Hmph." I scoffed "Seems you idiots having that gut is good for something, it absorbed almost every hit."

Gegetsuburi threw the iron ball at me once more and I flashed around it, again the ball was pulled in my direction and I flashed around it.

"Come on you'll never hit me with a slow attack like that." I said dropping in front of him and pulling my fist back **"Shoryuken!"**

I jumped up drilled him with an uppercut, I got ready to slam his head in on the ground when I saw a smirk.

"What's so funny?" I asked "GAH!"

I felt something slam into my back and saw he had retracted the ball.

_It comes back like a damn boomerang._

"How cheap." I stood up and wiped the blood off my lip.

_If it always goes back though…_

"Heh." I smirked.

"Wipe that look of your face!" he yelled throwing the ball at me.

"RAAAH!" I pulled my arm back and punched the spiked ball.

_Sorry but I'm gonna borrow this._

" **Jinta Homerun!"**

The ball smacked off my fist and flew right back, slamming into Gegetsuburi, sending him flying.

"Hmph." I nodded "It's kinda sad how easy that was, barely got excited about that fight."

I didn't have much time to celebrate as there was a smash of smoke and a guy came flying by me.

"That's…Ikkaku?" I said confused.

"You alright?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" a growling voice said "That all you got."

"Hmm?" I hummed as got my fists up.

"Wait." Ikkaku pulled himself up and walked passed me, pushing me out of the way "Stay out of it, this is my fight."

"Hmm…fine." I shrugged and stepped back "But if you die I'll take over."

The two stared each other down and got ready to attack.

"STOP NOW!"

In the blink of an eye both Ikkaku and the monkey man were surrounded by about a dozen ninjas.

"Sorry but we gotta butt in." Shunsui said.

I looked back and saw Sui-Feng, Ukitake and Shunsui had arrived to stop this fight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ikkaku yelled "My Zanpaktou my fight!"

"Hmph." The burly man put his weapons down "Wasn't much of a fight."

The monkey like man lifted his weapon, three axes chained together, he started spinning them and kicking up a major wind.

"Don't just stand there you idiots get him!" Sui-Feng yelled.

"YES!"

The ape slammed it's axe down and let of an explosion of energy to blow people back while it made it's escape.

"Go after him!" she yelled.

"He's long gone." Ukitake said.

"Tsk." She hissed stomping over towards me "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys needed some help so Ichigo and I came to lend a hand." I told her.

"I don't need your help." She growled "I can handle things myself."

"Now, now." Shunsui clapped "No reason to look a gift horse in the mouth, as a matter of fact we've already learned a lot more thanks to Ichigo."

"Oh I K.O'ed Gegetsuburi." I said "He's probably around here somewhere."

"You did what?" Sui-Feng hissed.

"Well you're partner in crime wasn't much help." I shrugged "Someone had to do it."

"Useless." She mumbled stomping off.

* * *

**Later**

"How long do you intend to loiter here?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Till we get this Zanpaktou situation sorted out." I said.

"I don't need your help go home?" she growled.

"Mine works yours doesn't." I walked up to her "Stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you dammit! You're too proud for your own good sometimes."

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue at me.

I looked at the window, it was very cloudy outside.

"Hmm?" Sui-Feng looked up "Fine…" she turned to me "You wanted to help, then come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked following her.

"Meeting." She said "Seems important and since my Vice-Captain is occupied you'll be my second for now."

"Oh what an honor." I smiled.

She turned around and pointed a finger at me "Make one more remark and I'll kill you."

On our way over to the meeting hall the sky cleared up and once we got there only a few more people were around, Ichigo, Renji and some of the other Captains.

"Watch your mouth!" Renji yelled grabbing Ichigo.

"What did we walk in on?" I asked.

"I don't wanna know." She sighed sitting down.

"Break it up you two." I separated them "Fighting with each other gets us nowhere."

"He's right, take a breath Abarai." Captain Shunsui said.

"I find it totally ridiculous that the Captain would betray us."

"Care to fill in the late arrivals?" I asked.

"Mr. Kurosaki claims that he found Captain Kuchiki and that he is working to aid the Zanpaktou Spirits." Captain Unohana said.

"I know what I saw." Ichigo said "He's working with his Zanpaktou."

It was quite for a bit, everyone was trying to process what had been said.

"We still haven't found the old man and now this." Shunsui sighed "It just gets worse and worse."

"The only positive so far is that Captain Hitsugaya was able to recover his Zanpaktou." Ukitake said "But he's weakened from that battle."

"And it seems only the master can defeat their Zanpaktou otherwise…they could be lost forever." Unohana explained.

"Then what happens if you have to fight someone else's?" I asked "Just…half-ass the fight?"

"Seems like the only way." Sui-Feng sighed "It doesn't matter we can barely beat them now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Suzumebachi

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Move faster you fools, we're going to lose our chance!" Sui-Feng commanded.

In the night we had gotten word of another attack by the Zanpaktou Spirits and now Sui-Feng was mobilizing her whole division to capture them. By the time we actually got there Rukia and Renji were already defeated and there were a little over a half dozen spirits there. They were quickly surrounded by the 2nd Division as well as Sui-Feng, Ichigo, myself, Ikkaku, Izuru and Yumichika.

"You Six Spirits and Byakuya Kuchiki, you're all coming with me." Sui-Feng said.

"Really there are so many of us in one place are you sure you don't want to fight us?" Houzukimaru asked.

"If you want to we can oblige." Yumichika said.

"Don't let them bait you." Sui-Feng hissed "Start with a perimeter to prevent escape then take them one at a time."

_Hmm…she's actually a good leader when she needs to be, I'd never really seen this side of her._

"If we're gonna do it let's just do it!" the Spirit that looked like a shadow goblin carrying two scythes said attacking the men around him.

The Spirits decided that it was time for them to fight back and attempt an escape from the situation they'd been placed in.

"Don't move." Sui-Feng growled "Not yet…wait…now!"

Everyone shot off, if their spirit was present, like Ikkaku and Yumichika's were they took their own but everyone else had to pick a fight and try not to hurt it too bad.

There was one guy with a pole, anywhere he pointed lightning would strike down.

"Get back here!" Sui-Feng yelled chasing it.

"Watch your back!" I said punching the air to beat back a blast of fire.

"I could have dodged just fine." She hissed.

I looked over the wall, the guy who just blasted us with fire was huge, enough to see over the smaller buildings.

"Thank you Tenken." The lightning man said.

"Tag-Team match I suppose." I said cracking my neck.

"Fine with me, just don't get in my way." Sui-Feng smirked.

I dashed up to the face of the giant and pulled my arm back.

" **Air Shot!"**

I punched the air and blasted the Giant down.

" **Gravestone Driver!"**

I dropped straight down and drilled into its stomach. The giant groaned and started to stand back up.

_Most of my moves won't work on him cause he's so big…If Sui-Feng still had Suzumebachi she could just do a Two-Hit kill without a problem._

" **Reppuken!"**

I punched upward and shot out two vertical waves to make the giant stumble once more.

"I'm getting nowhere with that guy." I jumped back and told Sui-Feng "Any luck on your end?"

"No." she sighed.

She had ditched her jacket and had a few light stinging singes on her arm.

"Who are me even fighting?" I asked.

"I recognize the Giant from the other night, it's Tenken, Captain Komamura's Zanpaktou." She said "But the other guy…who are you anyway?"

The Spirit looked a little offended "I am Gonryomaru."

"Yeah sorry still never heard of you." She shrugged.

"I'm the Zanpaktou of the 1st Division Vice-Captain Sasakibe!"

"Oh…you're so boring I couldn't tell." Sui-Feng said.

"I think you're making him angry." I said as the spirit's blood boil.

"This is all his fault for having no presence." The Spirit hissed.

"Seriously you betrayed you Master cause he's quiet?" I said "That's pathetic!"

I flashed behind him "Why don't you say it to his face after I break yours!"

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

I threw a punch but when I hit him there was a static charge and he vanished.

_A static clone?_

"Well shit." I sighed feeling my hair stand up "GAAAH!"

I got shocked violently and blasted back.

"Wow that was stupid." Sui-Feng looked down on me.

"Shut up you could have told me he could to that." I said standing up and dusting myself off.

"Actually I didn't know till just now." She said "Huh?"

She held her hand out as there was a shadow cast over us "It's…raining?"

"Thunder and lightning are my allies" Gonryomaru explained "I'll show you what makes me truly strong!"

"Okay Raiden thanks for the tip." I said.

"Hmph." Sui-Feng smirked.

"What's so funny woman?" the thunder man asked.

"You're friend there is Tenken right?" she asked "He doesn't look like he likes getting so wet."

"Nothing can extinguish his flames of hell." The man said speaking for his silent partner.

"I don't buy it." Sui-Feng said "And judging by your demeanor you don't believe it either."

"What?"

_Is she serious or baiting him to be angry…She's pretty smart._

"Are you sure you're a Captain level Zanpaktou?" she asked "Cause I don't believe you."

"SHUT UP!" Gonryomaru yelled.

A huge bolt pierced the sky and slammed into the roof we were on.

"Great now you just pissed him off!" I yelled at Sui-Feng.

"Feel my WRATH!"

Another line of lightning split that sky and barely missed hitting me.

"She's the one who insulted you aim at her not me!" I complained.

"Is that really it?" Sui-Feng asked "I mean you can't even hit that idiot. Come on show me your real power!"

"You want power?!" he yelled "Tenken!"

The giant got ready to swing but I moved over and blocked his sword with my hands.

"Damn it's heavy, but strength fights with strength." I said.

"RAAH!" Gonryomaru raised his staff high and dropped a huge bolt down.

"SUI-FENG!" I yelled.

"This is nothing!" she laughed punching upward and blowing the clouds away.

She dashed forward, covered in a light like substance.

_It's…spirit particles? She's using the Shunko  
_

"RAH!" she made one kick and sent the thunder user flying back.

"Sorry but I can't let her upstage me." I said **"BANKAI!"**

My fists morphed into piston gauntlets **"FIRE!"**

The piston went off, blasting Tenken back onto his ass. Sui-Feng was moving in to land another hit on him while he was down.

"Got ya!"

"HA!" she suddenly ran back.

"What's-." I was about to ask what was the problem when I saw it "Your…back."

There was a glowing butterfly mark between her shoulder blades.

"So close, I was sure I'd get two in one move." A tiny voice said.

_That mark…it's the Two-Hit Kill mark._

"Is that the first time you've been struck my your own technique?" the voice asked.

"HUH?!" Sui-Feng got pissed.

Near the other two was now a third spirit, from afar it looked more like a glowing yellow ball, but if you looked closely it was actually a small fairy girl with wasp shaped armor, she couldn't have been taller than a foot, the size of a water bottle.

"Is that…?" I paused.

"Suzumebachi." She mumbled.

"Ding! That's right!" the little fairy flashed over "I wasn't a fan of your look so I styled myself up. I look good!"

"Uhh…" Sui-Feng just looked stunned.

"See if you tried you could actually look this good, instead you spend all your time worshiping that stupid Yoruichi, you're gonna grow old alone if you don't find a man." The spirit huffed.

"What did you say?!" Sui-Feng snapped.

"I said you need a real man!" the fairy yelled "Like him!"

"EHH?!" we both yelled.

"I would absolutely never have anything close to romantic feelings for a man like him!" Sui-Feng yelled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled "Are you saying I'm ugly?!"

"That's not what I said at all!" she snapped back "Why don't you listen for once in your damn life!"

"Hmph" I looked over as saw Suzumebachi smirking.

"Nice try shrimp." I reached out and grabbed her with one hand "You started this argument you don't get to attack during it."

"GRR!" the fairy squirmed "Such strong hands, Sui you really should get with this guy."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"GAH!" I pulled back and shook my hand before seeing a mark appear "She stung me!"

"HMPH!" the fairy buzzed around us "Man you two are adorable together, I'm telling you he's the man for you."

"As if!" Sui-Feng swiped her hand.

"And you." She looked at me "You're the only person who can tolerate her, if you don't get with her she'll be alone forever."

"ENOUGH!" Sui-Feng swatted the spirit away "Stop trying to get me a boyfriend!"

"Hmph." I laughed "I'd say you're starting to get embarrassed."

"EHH?" she glared "What did you say…I thought I heard you ask to die?"

"Nothing I said nothing." I gulped.

_SCARY!_

"Man you're bitchy!" Suzumebachi said "You'll never get a man like-THAT!"

"MMHM!" I gasped.

_She's…she's…_

"YOUR KISSING HIM!"

Sui-Fang had grabbed my collar and pulled me down, slamming her lips over mine, I didn't know what to do, I just stood there stunned.

"Unbelievable, this is a major breakthrough!" The fairy gasped "She made a move-GAH!"

With one motion Sui-Fang drew her sword and slashed the fairy away, reclaiming her spirit.

"Don't get so easily distracted." She smirked.

"Uhh…." I just stood there frozen.

"Oh snap out of it!" she yelled "It was just to distract her."

She then sneered at me "Tell anyone…and I'll kill you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Make you mine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

After the second assault by the spirits it didn't take much more for them to start giving up. Turned out it was really all a plan to awaken some dead Kuchiki guy or something, I don't really know I spent most of it on the sidelines, I mean how could I go to a fight when a still have the memories of **that** in my head.

Of course Sui-Feng keeps pretending nothing happened but…things are awkward for now. After things were taken care of and all the Zanpaktou were unhypnotized and back where they belong we went home, back to the routine.

"Hmm?" I looked up "Sorry Inoue say again I wasn't listening."

"I asked if you've seen Ichigo, he hasn't been to class the last two days." She said looking concerned.

"He wasn't at the shop when I was there this morning." I told her "So I'm afraid I don't know. Don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles."

"Oh…well, thank you anyway." She frowned walking off.

"Poor girl." I sighed "The pains of worrying about someone you love."

An image suddenly filled my head, it was her, I shook my head to focus.

"Her…" I rubbed my eyes "It was just to catch the spirit…nothing more."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again."

"AAH!" I fell back off the bench "Sui-Feng!"

"We need to talk." She said.

"About."

"You know what.' She tapped her foot.

"So much for never speaking of it again." I mumbled.

"RAH!" she slapped the back of my head "Knock it off moron!"

"I didn't think there was much to talk about." I told her "We kissed, that was it end of story."

"Oh…umm, sure then I guess that's really it." She sighed.

"Why…?" I stood up "Do you feel otherwise?"

"…no." she looked off.

"Hmph." I sighed "You're face is betraying your words, you look terrified."

"I don't need this!" she yelled "Contrary to what Suzumebachi thinks I don't need a man to be happy!"

"I never said you did." I rolled my eyes "Though if you did…I wouldn't mind it being me."

"What?!" she blushed.

"I think I like you alright!" I yelled "There, I said it, no bullshit beating around the bush!"

"What do you mean you think?" she mumbled before raising her voice "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you huh?! Cause if anything you're not good enough for me!"

"I thought you said you didn't like me now you're implying you do!" I yelled back.

"I don't know maybe I do, so what!" she yelled.

"Ahem."

We looked over and saw Rangiku there.

"If you two are done with your lovers spat could you come with me?" she asked.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" we both yelled at her.

"Whatever." The woman rolled her eyes "We got the communicator hooked up, the Commander wants to talk."

* * *

**Later**

We went to Orihime's house where Rangiku and Hitsugaya had been staying, there was some big TV like screen set up on the back.

The only image was fuzzy, but it was of that old man commander.

"There's only one reason you'd be in such a rush to get in touch." The young boy like Captain said.

"Yes…Aizen's true objective has become clear." The old man said.

"Come on Inoue let's leave this to the important people." I said.

"Wait, stay." The old man said "This concerns you two as well."

"Get back over here." Sui-Feng glared.

"Most of the records Aizen accessed are related to the Hogyoku, but two days before his first disappearance he looked up something different."

"That was?" Sui-Feng asked.

"The Royal Key."

"What?" she hissed.

Everyone else looked pretty freaked out.

"Umm…what is that?" Inoue asked for the two of us.

"It's what it sounds like." Rangiku said "A key to the royal house. Even Soul Society has a royal family, to be fair ours isn't really a king in the political sense but we call him Spirit King."

"The Royal Palace is located away from Soul Society proper." Commander Yamamoto explained "The Royal key opens up the space to that place."

"So Aizen wants to kill your King?" I asked.

"It would seem so, but that is not where the problem lies." The old man explained "the location of the key is passed though oral tradition, it's not written anywhere, what Aizen saw was how the key is made."

"So the problem's the method." Rangiku said.

"No, it's the materials." The Commander said "To create a key you'd need 100,000 human souls and a spirit rich plot of land with a one Ri radius."

"If you're saying that this involves us…" I mumbled "Are you implying?"

"You've probably figured it out, the land he seeks, is Karakura town." The old man nodded "I'll be blunt, should he succeed, Karakura town, the land it sits on, and all the people in it…will be wiped off the face of the earth."

I saw Inoue was shaking.

"There's a way to stop it right?" she asked.

"Even if there's not we'll find one." The old man reassured her "You have no reason to be afraid, that is why we are here. It will take Four Months till the Hogyoku fully awakes and Aizen can access it, he won't make his move till winter. Until then all of you polish your skills, both my forces and those you trust, we will need the support of you as well. Please inform Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sui-Feng and I stepped out, Inoue went to go find Ichigo and Rangiku went to find Ikkaku and Yumichika.

I started walking back home, for some reason Sui-Feng was following me slowly.

"You don't have to follow me." I said.

She didn't respond at first.

"I'm surprised." She said finally answering "You've been told that your home is in imminent and grave danger yet you've barely reacted at all."

"Nothing to react to but to train." I said "Get stronger and prepare for the storm…and I've made up my mind about it."

"About what."

I turned around and pointed at her.

"When this fight with Aizen comes I'm gonna get out of it alive." I said "And when I do, I'm gonna make you mine."

"W-what did you just say to me?!" she yelled, her face all red.

"You better get out of this alive to." I said.

"Oh I will." She said leaning her head in slyly "Cause when I do, and this fight ends."

She smirked sharply "I'll be the one making you mine."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Orihime Inoue

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HRAA!" I kicked and punched to wrap up my practice.

_I'm stronger than I used to be, but it's still not enough…I won't lose…especially after I said all that junk to Sui-Feng._

"What the hell was I even thinking!" I grunted punching the dummy.

"Having fun?" Mom asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"A little birdy told me a funny story." She smiled teasingly "Something about you confessing to a girl."

I just blushed.

_How'd she hear about that?_

"Good boy." She patted my head.

"Huh?"

"She needs someone like you." Mom smiled "Sui-Feng is always putting up barriers to bonding with people, especially after I left her…she's started opening up to you since you met her, I'm happy."

"HA!" Mom and I both jumped up at a sudden spike in spirit pressure, our conversation suddenly stopping.

"I'm going to find Kisuke!" she ran off "Be careful."

I got ready for battle and jumped across town, getting right into the fight without hesitation.

"RAHH!" I punched forward but got blocked by a sword.

"Long time no see." I told Yammy "Is your head still ringing from that last punch?"

I jumped back.

"You." He growled "I'm gonna kill you really hard!"

"I heard from the last Arrancar that you all have numbers?" I asked "So, what's yours?"

"Arrancar Diez." He smiled.

"Number 10." I felt my energy spike a bit "I'll get to fight a strong one for sure!"

"Last time you couldn't even make a dent." He said.

"This time's different." I smirked "I've been practicing."

I quickly activated my Bankai "You're iron body will crumble!"

I slid forward and drilled him with a power punch **"Gut Shot!"**

I knocked him back and a frozen blade appeared and cut him.

"What?"

"Captain." I nodded at Hitsugaya.

"This guy's an Espada?" he asked.

"So he says." I nodded.

"What about those two?" he asked pointing at other two Arrancar.

"I'm Luppi." The one said, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl "Sexta."

"Six." Hitsugaya hissed.

_Damn this just got complicated._

"I don't think we need to worry about that other guy." I said "He's watching butterflies."

"I'm waiting for that sandal guy to show up." Yammy grunted "You deal with it."

"I don't care how many you bring." Luppi smiled "Cause I'm gonna release anyway!"

"So soon?!" we all gasped.

_Shit!_

"I won't let you!" Hitsugaya yelled **"BANKAI: Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"**

" **Strangle Trepadora."**

There was a surge of energy and light as Luppi activated his release, out of the smoke a large tentacle shot out and slammed Hitsugaya.

"You managed to block…but what if that attack was multiplied by eight?" Luppi wondered showing his full form, on his back was a turtle like shell exuding eight long and thick tentacle like appendages.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"Shit!"

The eight tentacles shot out and slammed into Hitsugaya, sending him flying.

"Captain!"

"I told you four on one would be better." Luppi laughed "Oh my bad it's 4 on 8 now-Huh, what's this?"

He pulled his tentacle close to inspect it.

"One down…one to go!" Sui-Feng appeared behind him and stabbed only too miss "Dammit.

"We could have used a Two-Hit kill." I said

"Don't you think I know that!" she snapped.

"Oh, if you hit this twice I'll die?" Luppi smiled "Okay."

One of the other tentacles squeezed down and ripped the other appendage off.

"He ripped off his own arm?!" Rangiku gasped.

"It won't matter now!" he laughed as the Tentacle grew back "You're Two-Hit Kill won't work on me."

"Then we'll kill you with one Combo." I said appearing behind him and dropping my leg into his head **"Hyakuretsukyaku: 100 Rending Kicks!"**

I kicked him back into the other who slashed him up.

"Is that it?" Luppi asked smiling.

_It barely phased him!_

He spun around and started throwing his Tentacles out to bash us back.

"Seriously this is a joke right, you guys are so boring~" Luppi whined.

"SHIT!" I hissed as he wrapped us all up "I can't throw a punch and it's too tight for the piston to move."

"Hey lady." He looked at Rangiku "You've got a sexy body…I wonder what'll happen if I fill those tits full of holes?"

The tentacle nearest Rangiku turned into a spike mace like tip, ready to perforate anything, the tendril moved forward before suddenly falling off.

"Phew that was close, almost didn't make it."

"Who the hell are you?" Luppi asked.

"Who me?" Urahara pointed at himself "I'm just Urahara Kisuke, humble candy shop owner."

"Behind you!" I yelled.

One of the other Arrancar, the one that was watching the bugs, tried to attack from behind but Urahara swatted him away with his sword.

"GAH!" suddenly he was blasted in the back.

"Urahara!"

"It shot like a bullet." Yumichika noted.

"It's called Bala." Yammy laughed charging into Urahara "It's not as powerful as a Cero but it's twenty times faster."

"So much for him helping you." Luppi laughed "Now where were we?"

"You talk a lot." Rangiku said "I detest men who don't know when to shut up."

"I'll skewer you!" he yelled trying to move his Tentacles only to find them frozen "What?"

"You're far too lenient with an opponent you only hit once." Hitsugaya floated up "You may have eight arms but I have all water in the atmosphere."

" **Thousand Year Ice Prison!"**

A large ice crystal appeared and surrounded the Arrancar, severing the tentacles and freeing us.

Before we had a chance to finish the fight a beam of light fell from the sky and began to suck up the Arrancar.

"A **Negation?** " I said.

"Seems like the missions over." Luppi smiled "To bad, you didn't finish me off when you had the chance, next time we meet, I'll crush all you stupid faces."

The Arrancar vanished and we all stood there, last time we killed five on them…this time we all nearly died.

* * *

**Later**

After the last battle Ichigo was pretty hurt, as were most of us.

"Come with me now." Sui-Feng landed on my window.

"Hang on give me a minute to finish my homework." I said.

She walked over and grabbed my arm forcefully "Now…it's an emergency."

Her face had a look over worry on it, she wasn't messing with me. I closed my book and followed her to Inoue's house.

When I got there everyone else from Soul Society was there, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Ichigo.

"They brought you too?" Ichigo looked at me.

"Okay I think we're connected." Rangiku said.

The static on the screen gradually cleared and an image of Captain Ukitake appeared.

"Where's the Commander?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm standing in for this." Ukitake explained.

"Why?"

"Because I was the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she entered the Senkaimon." The white haired man said "And judging from your looks she never made it back."

"Where did she go then?" Ichigo asked "What aren't you saying?"

"I'll tell you what we think." The man said "The two guards who went into the gate with her returned alive and they say…" he took a breath "That Inoue Orihime was abducted or…she was killed by the Arrancar that appeared there."

_Inoue…is dead?_

"Captain!" Rukia yelled "You can't possibly-!"

"I don't want to think that either." The man said "I'm only speaking of possibilities, they were confronted by an Arrancar and she disappeared with him."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Ichigo yelled "Look at my hand, my wrist was busted yesterday but now it's fine, not even a scar, and I can feel Inoue's Spirit Power in it!"

"I see…" Ukitake frowned.

"It seems it's worse than we initially thought." Commander Yamamoto said stepping into the shot.

"What do you mean unfortunate?" I asked.

"If Ichigo Kurosaki's story is correct than Inoue Orihime is alive, but at the same time it would suggest an act of betrayal, if she had been abducted she wouldn't have been allowed to see you again. The fact she healed you…suggest that she joined them of her own free will."

"That's bullshit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Whoa!" Renji and I both grabbed him.

"Calm down." I said.

"You're only making it worse by talking." Renji warned before turning to the screen "I understand the situation, I will go to Hueco Mundo with the members of this advanced squad to open her eyes."

"I won't allow it." The commander said.

"WHAT?!"

"The timeline is moving faster than we had planned." The old man said "I cannot weigh the life of one against that of the world. I pulling all of you back."

"I…can't accept that." Rukia said shaking.

"I thought as much…" the old man sighed "I'm glad I prepared."

A Gate opened right behind us and I turned to see the Byakuya and Zaraki standing there.

"Captain..." Renji gasped.

"Come on let's go." Zaraki said "This is how it's gotta be…"

"I will bring you with force if I must." Byakuya warned.

"I get it…" Ichigo said "If Soul Society doesn't want to get involved then tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo and I'll save her myself."

_Charging in to the belly of the beast without a single thought…I can't tell if it's genius of stupid._

"No…" the old man said "I won't, you're power will be needed in the future, to act selfishly I won't let you…stand by for future orders."

The others started filing out to the other side of the gate, Sui-Feng walked by me, for a second I noticed a slight look of concern on her face.

"Don't die…" she whispered.

Before long I was the only person in the room with Ichigo. I didn't say anything…he just sat there, total silence. I turned to leave.

"Don't lose hope." I told him "This is still her house…so lock up when you leave."

* * *

**Later**

I was walking to school, Inoue had been gone for a few days now, it was still strange not to see her. I didn't believe she'd betrayed us for a second…and personally I don't think that Yamamoto really believed it either. Still her absence was starting to be noticed at school, and so was Ichigo's bad attitude.

"ICHIGO!"

I leaned my head down the hall when I heard someone yelling.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo mumbled looking at another one of his friends.

"Orihime's not here again…and she's not at her house, and she won't pick up her phone." The girl panted.

_Did she…run all over town looking for Inoue?_

"I know you know where she is." The girl glared.

"Why the hell would I know." Ichigo snapped "Go look again!"

"GRR!" The girl grabbed his collar and lifted him up "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! Her presence is just gone, the feeling I get from here…it's like she's behind a wall."

"You don't know when to shut up do you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the girl asked "I've seen you…in that black robe, enough! What are you hiding Ichigo?"

"It's none of your business." He said.

"RAH!" she pulled her arm back.

"Alright that's enough of that." I grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go." She hissed "this isn't you conversation."

I pulled her off Ichigo and pushed her back "Both of you are making a scene…"

They both took note of the crowd forming in the halls.

I glared at them both "Knock this off."

"Aren't I your friend?!" The girl yelled at Ichigo.

"Sorry." Ichigo walked off "Take care of her…and from now on, don't talk to me."

"RAH!" this time I pulled back and punched him.

"Tsk." He hit the floor and rubbed his face.

"You're pathetic." I looked down on him "if you wanna do something than come to the shop tonight."

* * *

**Later**

I tied the belt around my gi and put a head band over my forehead and though my hair as well.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked walking up.

"Who me?" Ishida said "Isn't it obvious."

"We're going to Hueco Mundo." Chad said.

"We're going with you." I said.

"Look I appreciated the sentiment but-."

"Ichigo!" Chad threw a punch that Ichigo was forced to block "Stop trying to carry this burden alone…that's what friends are for."

"Well then!" Uncle Urahara clapped "Are you boys ready? It's time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Hueco Mundo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

Urahara recited a spell and one of those massive mouth like portals opened up in the air.

"This is the portal Arrancar use to come and go." Urahara said "It's called a Garganta, inside is a swirling flow of spirit particles, you'll have to make a foothold and move forward with them. Just head towards the darkness and you'll get to Hueco Mundo."

"You're going."

I looked up at the rocks and saw Mom standing there.

"… Be careful." She warned.

"I will." I nodded.

"Urahara." Ichigo looked up "Will you take care of my family why I'm gone, make sure they don't worry."

"Alright…and what about your other friends?" he asked.

"I'll apologize when I get back."

I cracked my knuckles looked up at the portal.

"Let's go." Ichigo said jumping in.

"YEAH!"

We all jumped in after him, the world inside that Garganta was dark but it was possible to make out a way forward, so long as you made a path with your spirit pressure.

"GAH Jeez!" I groaned "Look Ichigo if you wanna be at the lead you gotta make a path Chad and I can actually use! Make something cool and fast like Ishida."

"Hey I've been meaning to say." Chad spoke up "Urahara mentioned you made a deal with your father Ishida, that in exchange for training you'd never work with Shinigami again, but if that's true why are you with us?"

"This is the first I've heard of that!" Ichigo yelled "Is that true?"

"Yes." Ishida said "But since Soul Society isn't involved and has disavowed this whole trip I'm just working with a bunch of my idiot rouge allies to save my friends, that's all."

"So you're playing semantics." I rolled my eyes "How like you."

We couldn't have been in the Garganta for more than five minutes before we hit the other side of the tunnel, jumping out and sliding into a long white hallway.

"Whoa, this is Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo said "It's nicer than I imagined, looks kinda normal, I was expecting something more gross."

"You're right I was expecting either a fancy Gothic castle or some robot future land." I added.

"Lower your voices." Ishida said "They likely have been alerted to our presence but there is no reason to help them find us by yelling."

"Seriosously though this is Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo looked at the walls.

"You weren't listening at all." Ishida sighed "We need to find a place to hide."

"Uhh…" Chad elbowed Ishida "I don't think that's gonna work."

We all turned around and saw a big shadow creep in from around the corner, it had long arms, one of which was on the ceiling, two glowing eyes stared back at us.

"Who…the fuck are you guys?" It tilted its head "RAAH!"

"Run for it!" I yelled turning around.

We all started fleeing from this screeching security patrol.

"Why are we running?!" Ichigo yelled.

"If we fight in a tight space like this we could bring the whole building down on us!" Ishida warned "Look do you see any windows, we're underground!"

"The hallway's ending." I pointed.

The hall emptied out into a large open room shaped like a circle.

"This place good enough?" Ichigo asked.

"Look stairs!" Ishida said "They might go outside."

"Are we gonna fight that thing or not!" Ichigo and I yelled.

Before Ishida could check the outside a man dropped in, he was skinny and had a plague doctor like mask on half his face.

"Where is it you think you're going intruder?" the new arrival said.

"Got ya." The big guy that had been chasing us crawled in.

"We've been boxed in." I warned.

"Are these guys Arrancar?" Ichigo wondered "They seem more Hollow-Like. You guy step aside-OW!"

Chad pushed him away "No Ichigo, you're the one stepping aside this time."

"We can handle such low reasoning Arrancar." Ishida said.

"Ohh." I clapped "This looks fun, sit Ichigo let's watch."

It took the other two a little bit to eliminate the competition, they both got to showcase some new techniques and clear the way for us to progress, unfortunately all their fighting broke a pillar.

"Oh…the room is collapsing." Chad noted.

"Oh dear." Ishida sighed.

"This is your fault!" Ichigo yelled "What was all that about not going wild?!"

"You're wrong." The skinny Arrancar said "The room was built to collapse when we fall in battle, it will expel those who pass through in an attempt to infiltrate Las Noches…there is no victory ahead."

"Let's hurry." Ishida said running to the stairs.

By the time we got the top of the stairs the room behind us had filled with sand and dirt.

"We got out in time." Ichigo said "So this is those guys base."

I looked around, it was just a barren desert with some rocks and dead trees.

"This is Hueco Mundo?" I looked around "It's quiet."

"The plants are all dead and withered." Chad said.

"No not quite." Ishida broke a branch "Their made of a rock quartz like substance."

"Hey look." Chad pointed behind us.

We turned around to see a group of featureless white buildings.

"A castle or palace?" Ishida wondered "This must be Las Noches that the other two spoke of."

"It's huge." Ichigo gulped.

"Wait look the trees are like thin blades over there." Chad said "Just…how far away are we?"

"It is quite the sight." Ishida noted "I'm glad we could see the whole thing."

"It's a safe be to say Inoue is somewhere in that building." I looked straight across the barren desert.

"Don't seem like there's anywhere else for her to be." Ishida fixed his glasses.

"Then let's run." Ichigo said "going slow will put us in another fight."

"Yeah." Chad nodded.

"Let's go!" we all took off running.

We ran towards the building, then we ran some more…and some more…and some more.

"UGH!" Ichigo fell onto the sand "We keep running but we never get any closer! Is it just a mirage or something?"

"It's real." Ishida sighed as a little lizard sputtered by.

"It's weird that there are small creatures here." Ichigo said "I wonder what they eat."

"The spirit particle concentration here is high, it's likely they feed off the residual energy." Ishida said "If I get the hang of the high concentration I may be able to boost my powers."

"How lucky." Ichigo rolled his eyes "Huh?"

There was a rumble and in the distance we saw a giant worm and two hollow looking guys chasing after a cloaked figure.

"IS that another Human?" Ishida wondered.

"I don't know we'll find out later!" Ichigo said running at them.

Ichigo jumped in and smashed the one big hollow looking guy with the hilt of his sword before pointing it at the skinny one, curiously the bug calmed down when Chad grabbed it.

"Hey stop!" the little cloaked figure yelled "What are you doing stop being meanies!"

This kid had short green hair, some face paint and seemed to be a girl…it was kinda unclear, on her head though was a skull with a crack in it.

"It's a…Hollow." Ichigo said.

"We're just playing." The girl said.

"We're sorry." They all bowed.

"We never thought our playing would be misunderstood." The big guy said "This place is boring."

"That one was crying." Ichigo pointed out.

"It's not fun unless they chase me till I cry, I like it like that." The girl smiled.

"What the hell are you teaching this kid!" I yelled.

"Nel help!" the big guy groaned when I punched him.

"Nel?" Ishida asked "Is that your name?"

"Yeah I'm Nel Tu the Arrancar!" she smiled.

"I'm Pesche, Nel's older brother." The skinny one said.

"And I'm Dondochakka, his older brother." The big one said.

"Uhh…" Ishida just looked at them "Sure."

"And this is our bet Bawabawa!" the pointed at the giant worm.

"Wait, Arrancar have siblings and pets?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we do!" Nel pouted.

"We ran into each other by chance and she was so adorable I became her brother." The Big Guy said.

"Me too!" Pesche added.

"That doesn't really make you siblings." Ichigo said.

"That's not true." I said "Just cause they might not be blood relatives doesn't mean they're not a family, a family is what you make it."

"So deep!" Dondochakka nodded "We'll give you guys a ride someplace if you want."

"Okay." We all shrugged getting on the worm.

"So are you really an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked Nel as we started moving "And why are you sitting in my lap?"

"Of course I'm an Arrancar, can't you see my mask?" the girl said.

"You're different than the others." I laughed.

"Oh well those guys are fighting experts, way different than us desert dwelling garbage."

"Way to have high self-esteem." I mumbled.

"Well if your gonna say it I am too!" Nel said "You guys look even less like Arrancar, you have a black robe and no mask it's kinda like you're a Shinigami…what are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami substitute."

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy."

"Hummer Shihoin, Temporary Squad 2 representative."

"Sado Yasutora…human."

"AAAHHH!" the all yelled.

"It's all bad guys!" Nel yelled.

"You didn't figure that out at the start?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew it was weird you asked us to take you to Las Noches, we'll get killed!" the girl whined.

"We're not gonna kill you." Ichigo sighed.

"No." a deep voice said "You won't be killed by a Shinigami cause I'll be the one to kill you."

The sand in front of us rose up to reveal a large Hollow with sand pouring off him.

"Oh damn…he's big." I blinked.

"To think you garbage are connected to the intruders." The giant groaned.

"It's not like that!" Nel yelled.

" **Air Shot!"**

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

The top half of the giant was blasted away like nothing.

"There let's go." Ichigo said.

"Surprise attack, no honor!" the hollows yelled.

"It's not a surprise attack from the front." I said.

"That was a mistake human." The giant said as his head reformed.

"What?!"

"Isn't it obvious he's sand." Nel explained.

"Say that sooner!" I yelled.

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Shooting and cutting will have no effect on sand." Ishida said "Just back up I guess."

"You're not getting away!" the giant said dropping the sand out from under us.

"WAHH!"

"He's gotta have a weakness right?" Ichigo said.

"Nel won't tell bad guys."

"He's gonna kill you too!" Ichigo yelled.

"Water it's water!" Nel cried when he pinched her cheek.

"We'll never find that in the desert!" I yelled.

" **Second Dance: Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"**

A chilling wind blew through the air and the giant froze into a giant block of ice before shattering to pieces.

Ichigo looked back on that sand at two people.

"Rukia…Renji."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Six Paths of Pain

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Ah more Shinigami!" Nel yelled.

Ichigo ran over to the two new arrivals only to get slapped and punched.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Chad asked as we jumped down to meet him.

"You fool!" Rukia yelled "Why would you come to Hueco Mundo on your own and not wait for me to return!"

"You left and made it seem like you weren't coming back." Ichigo said.

"You kinda did." I seconded him.

"Of course I was coming back!" she yelled "That was always the plan from the start!"

Rukia took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you wait…and have faith in your allies?"

"Yeah you're right." Ichigo frowned.

"Don't do something so stupid ever again." Rukia huffed "Come on get up we have to rescue Inoue."

We got back on Bawabawa and started heading towards the castle in the distance.

"What's with the cloaks?" I asked.

"Oh this?" Rukia said "We were told to wear them since the dust storms here can get bad."

"By who?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…my brother." Rukia mumbled.

"HUH?!"

"The one who sent you here was Byakuya?!" Ichigo said.

"Well technically Urahara opened the gate." Renji explained.

"Brother said 'the only orders I received were to bring you back and nothing more after that, do what you want'." Rukia said.

"So he was playing semantics." I mumbled.

"So Uhh…" Rukia pouted at the three people riding with us "What the hell are those things?"

"Hey that's rude!" Nel pouted.

* * *

**Later**

We soon arrived at the wall to the castle, the problem was going to be finding an entrance.

"What about this wall?" Rukia asked "It doesn't seem to be anything special but it blocks the way."

"Step aside." I said placing my hand on the wall "RAHH!"

I pulled back and with one solid punch shattered the wall.

"There it's open." I said.

"What the heck if you needed a way in you could have just said so!" Nel yelled "There's a gate a few days walk from here."

"Sorry no time." Ichigo walked in "Sides we can't use the front door. Thanks for taking us this far Nel, but you should get out of here or you'll just get in trouble for helping us."

We headed into the building quickly making our way inside.

"Take me wit you." Nel whined "WAHHH! Aizen's gonna be angry and kill Nel if you don't!"

"Alright fine just stop crying!" Ichigo yelled.

We ran down the dark tunnel for a while before coming into a more spacious room where torches lit as we entered. Once we could see it became clear what this room was.

"It's a crossroads." Ishida noted.

"Damn what a pain." Renji hissed.

There were a handful of different paths to take.

"Sorry Nel, but this is the place we have to say goodbye, for real this time." Ichigo said in a calm tone.

"What why?!" she whimpered.

"Cause the pressure ahead." I told "You won't be able to handle it."

"There's six paths." Chad said.

"We'll have to try all of them." Ishida said "Start on one end and work around."

"We'll split up and each take one path." Rukia said

"That's too risky.' Ichigo said "Not when our opponents are Espada, if we gang up on them we'll have better odds."

"I'm not so sure about that." I said "When the one Espada showed up he was able to take on five of us at once."

"If we spread out like this-." Ichigo started talking and Renji cut him off.

"Stop it, showing concern on the battlefield, are you trying to insult our pride?" Renji asked.

"You're sounding concerned for us Ichigo." Rukia explained "But I didn't come here to have you protect me."

"Alright…" Ichigo nodded "We'll each take a path."

"Good with that settled everyone come here." Renji said "I know it's out of style but I think this is something we should do anyway."

He stuck his hand out "Put your hands in."

"Hmph." I smirked dropping my hand in, the others joined and we stood there.

"At this moment we're heading towards a decisive battle, when you go have faith in your that your blade won't shatter, your heart won't waver and even if our paths diverge we share the same goal and heart, now swear that even if the earth you stand on were to collapse at your feet, no matter what…WE'RE ALL COMING BACK HERE ALIVE!"

"RIGHT!" we all took off down our own paths.

My path had no light for most of it, still that gave me some time to prepare myself for what was coming, battles so intense they would be full of excitement but also danger, there was no guarantee that you'd escape without injury, or even get out alive, but I didn't let that scare me, I was getting back alive…that was the deal we had.

I slowed down my walking as I came to the end of my tunnel, I had noticed before that my tunnel was angled upward, so I wasn't totally shocked to come out on rooftop balcony.

"HA!" I quickly ducked down and dodged a swipe from someone attacking from behind.

I jumped back and prepared to strike back only to duck once more as two more hands attempted to grab me.

" **Spinning Bird Kick!"**

I spun on my hands and kicked the two away, they immediately joined the other attacked. I noticed they were three female Arrancar, the first was the shortest, she seemed pissed off about something, she had black hair and red eyeliner around one eye, I also noticed her eyes were different colors, one blue-green and the other orange-brown. The remnants of her mask were like a helmet flourish across the center of her head.

The next was the tallest, she was curvy yet toned, she had dark skin and long brown hair, she had a hole in her stomach and her mask remnants were three lines in her hair and around her neck.

The last one was medium height, long green-black hair, dot tattoos under her one eye, she was wearing a baggy coat that covered her arms. The only sign of her mask was the three ornamental curved strips above her one eye.

"Guess you're my welcome party." I smiled cracking my knuckles.

"Let's kill him!" the short one yelled "Save Lady Harribel the trouble!"

"That your boss?" I asked.

"Yes." The quiet one said "Tres Espada Tier Harribel."

"Sung-Sun don't tell him that!" the big one yelled.

"Shut up Mila Rose!" the short one snapped "He's gonna be dead soon anyway so what does it matter."

"Appaci don't undermine me you bitch!"

"Hey ladies." I waved "Can your boss come?"

"You're not even worthy of Lady Harribel." Appaci said "She won't even come deal with you."

"If I kick your ass will she show up?" I asked.

"YOU!"

"Stop…"

The air rippled and I saw a woman in front of me. She was very tall, skinny, had blonde hair that was cut short, except on the sides where it was in two thin braids, her outfit consisted of a half jacket that only came halfway up her chest and a pair of very baggy white pants, her mask piece was nowhere to be seen.

"He's interesting…you three stand down, I'll take this one myself." She said.

"But!"

The woman glared at the three and they went silent.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Hummer Shihoin." I said "You?"

The woman pulled the sword off her back and pointed it at me.

"Tres Espada, Tier Harribel."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Hummer Vs Harribel

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

I looked at Harribel's sword, it was short but sharp on the edges. I activated the spikes on my gloves and got ready.

"Well." I waved my hand "Ladies first."

"HYA!" she shot forward and swung, only for her sword to bounce off my spikes "You'll regret that."

"Say that after you win!" I smiled trying to uppercut her.

We both jumped back before dashing in once more. I threw a punch but was blocked by a sword. I brought my leg around and spun in the air and kicked Harribel in the face.

"Hmm." I landed on the ground as the Arrancar stumbled to stand up.

"Grr…" she hissed looking up at me.

The zipper on her jacket had broken and now I saw her full face, it was covered by a toothy mask that also functioned at her top, covering half her nipples.

"So that's your real look." I said.

"Hmm…" the woman stared at me **"Cero!"**

Harribel held up her hand and blasted me with energy. I dashed around it and came at her side.

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

I went to punch her but got blocked by her sword, still the rotation from my punch quickly broke her guard and I brought my other arm in to drill her with a hard punch to the stomach.

"BAH!" she coughed getting pushed back.

I stretched my arm and prepared to attack again but before I could Harribel was in front of me.

"You're starting to piss me off." She said raising her sword.

"AHH!" I hissed as she slashed my arm.

I quickly stumbled back before getting my arms up and punching forward trying to get Harribel off balance. We were both moving quickly striking each other but not managing to make much damage.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I spun and kicked her in the side once more, making her slid back.

"Why don't you activate your Zanpaktou?" I asked "Are you not taking me seriously?"

"No I'm taking you seriously." She said "But those ranked 4 and above may not activate their Resurreccion inside the confines of Las Noches."

"It doesn't even matter!" Appaci and Mila Rose yelled "Lady Harribel won't need it to beat you!"

"She won't need it." Sung-Sun mumbled.

"Well I don't have the same luxury." I said bumping my fists **"Bankai!"**

My fists changed into the Piston punchers and I dashed in **"Gut Shot!"**

The piston fired but before it could connect with her flesh it clanged off Harribel's sword. She swiped and I jumped back, coming back with another punch. I came in close for another punch when Harribel suddenly kicked me back and I grabbed the end of edge of the balcony as to not fall off.

"I'm afraid our battle will be coming to a rather anticlimactic end." She said stepping on my foot "We likely won't meet again, next time don't pick your opponent so foolishly."

"AHH!" I hissed when she stepped on my hand and I started slipped.

"This…isn't over!" I grabbed her leg with my free hand.

"No it is." She shook me loose and pushed me off "Perhaps I'll let you try again after you've beaten someone else lower than I, maybe than you'll be ready to take on such a high ranking Espada."

"Damn you!" I screamed at her as I fell.

Once I realized how high up I was I quickly spun around and blasted downward to slow my fall, I hit the sand roughly and groaned in slight pain, rubbing my shoulder to work a knot out.

"Beaten without a real end." I sighed "How embarrassing, even without her releasing I got beat."

I sat up "She was right though, I picked the fight with her."

I looked at my hands "Still not strong enough, if I had more energy I could have gotten extra hits in when her guard was broken."

I stood up "Time to put Sui-Feng's lesson into practice next time, I'm still rough around the edges but I have to try it."

I looked at the balcony, Harribel was staring down at me.

_Next time, I'll be so fast you won't see me coming._

Off in the distance I saw sand kicking up and exploding, figuring it was probably someone I knew I went to investigate. Felling the powerful spiritual pressure in the air I reached down and took my shoes off.

"No better time than now to try this out." I said closing my eyes.

I focused my energy to my feet and let loose.

" **Shunko!"**

The Kido blasted out of my feet and shoot forward like a bullet.

_Shit this is the first time I've really used it, it's faster than I had planned for…still it's good to hurry these sensations…just who's fighting over there. Shunko is really more suited for smaller thinner bodies like Mom and Sui-Feng, but I can make it work with mine._

As I got a little bit closer in just seconds I saw the figures come into view, Ichigo, Inoue, a tall slender man with a sharp curved blade and Nel, the big guy was kicking Nel pretty rough.

"Just die already!" he yelled.

***Clang!***

I slid in and blocked his downward slash with my arm.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Hey you…" I jumped up and punched his face.

"Hummer!" Inoue gasped.

I threw my tattered shirt off as I stared him down, my shirt had been mostly shredded by the Shunko I had just used so it was useless to have it on.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I pointed at him.

I looked at the others "I got the feeling I missed something important, but relax for a bit while you senpai kicks some ass."

"Damn you." The skinny guy growled.

I caught a glimpse of his tongue it had a big 5 on it.

"You're number 5?" I asked "Okay, this shouldn't be too tough, seeing as I just survived a fight with 3."

"You survived Harribel." He said "Just what is she doing not killing you."

"I'd hate to just call you Mr.5 ." I said "What's your name."

"Nnoitra Gilga." He stuck his tongue out "Quinto Espada."

"Well Nnoitra." I smiled "You'll be good practice for my rematch with Miss Harribel."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Hummer Vs Nnoitra

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Haa…" I took a breath to steady myself before preparing to engage my new opponent "HYA!"

I dashed forward and pulled my arm back **"Corkscrew Blow!"**

Nnoitra blocked with his long weapon but the piston fired and broke his guard, allowing my other hand to come in and drill him with a hard punch to the stomach.

"Who the hell are you?"

I looked behind me and saw a large boar like man.

"Tsk, two on one, that's not very fair." I glared.

"If you do not intend to answer then DIE!" he pulled back and tried to punch me.

"Tesla you idiot get away!" Nnoitra yelled.

I flipped over and spun on my hands, flooding energy to my legs.

" **Spinning Bird Kick!"**

My inverted legs connected and sent the Arrancar flying off ripping most of his lower half off.

"Now then." I turned back to the Espada "Where were we?"

I clapped my hands and caught Nnoitra's scythe "Bring it on Shinigami."

I lifted my leg and went at him for a kick only miss and sidestep to avoid the next swipe. I crossed my hand over for a punch and blasted Nnoitra back.

"RAAH!" I ran forward and grabbed his coat while throwing my head back.

"What?!"

" **Stungun-!"** I hardened my forehead with Kido and slammed into his a few times **"Head-butt!"**

The Espada was knocked into the sand and I tried to slam my fist down on him but he quickly rolled to the side and jumped up to swing at my with his sickle. I put my hand up and swatted it back for a block only for him to swing it to the other side of my body and cut my side before I could defend.

I dashed to his side and hooked my arm upward **"Tiger Uppercut!"**

I caught Nnoitra on the chin and he flipped back.

"YAHAHA!" he laughed "This is exciting!"

"HMPH!" I stomped my foot "HAHA!"

I took off running and Nnoitra started swinging his scythe around I beat it back, I throwing quick jabs and he flipped and danced around them, his blade dug into the ground, kicking up clouds of sand as we each attempted to strike the other.

" **Power Geyser!"** I punched the ground and let off a blast.

Nnoitra jumped to avoid it and burst through the dust cloud with his blade pulled back.

"Get ready to lose your head!" he yelled.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"** I spun and kicked the sickle back before clapping my hands together.

"Huh?" he looked confused as he started falling towards me.

"I've always wanted to try this, but only the Kido of a Shunko will let me pull it off." I smirked as a ball of energy formed between my hands **"HADOKEN!"**

I threw out the ball and it slammed into my opponent's stomach, sending him flying back and coughing.

"HAHA!" he jumped back up and came running at me swinging "You think that could scratch me, I have the hardest skin in the Espada, all of them forever!"

"HMPH!" hit him with a gut shot and he coughed up blood "Then good thing I practiced to punch through steel."

"HRAAA!" Nnoitra yanked the chain and started reeling in his blade.

I shot my foot out and kicked it away before, catching my leg in the ringlets and using my rotation to hurl him back into the air.

" **Space Opera Symphony!"** I punched up and broke a few of his ribs with the attack.

"You're iron skin may make you hard to cut but with my pressure and crushing based attacks you easily crumble." I explained.

"Tsk." He spat.

_I'm close, I can almost read him…_

I ran forward and one more jumped over his hand.

"You're too slow for me!" I said dodging "That scythe is too big!"

"It might be slow." He smiled darkly "But I'm not!"

"GAH! " I screamed as he grabbed my shoulder, his fingers piercing my skin. "AAAH!"

"You lose Shinigami!" he yelled.

"RRAAAH!" I turned my body and snapped his arm at the elbow to break free.

"GAAAH!" Nnoitra screamed stumbling back "You fucking shit!"

"Pay attention!" I yelled getting in close in a flash.

"HA!" he gasped at my speed.

"HYAAA!" I drilled his face and sent him soaring with a punch that half shattered his skull.

" **CERO!"**

" **Air Cannon!"** I held my hands up and blasted back at his laser to knock it into insignificance.

"Ha…ha…" I panted.

_Shit…I'm starting to get exhausted._

"This ends now!" I yelled.

"Damn straight!" Nnoitra roared pulling his blade high.

" **Shoryuken!"**

I felt his blade hit my side as I caught his chin and knocked him into the air, he quickly fell back to earth with a thud.

"HMPH!" I raised my hand "It's over."

"It ain't over!" Nnoitra roared "NOT TILL I'M DEAD IT AIN'T!"

" **PRAY!"** he held his weapon up **"SANTA TERESA!"**

_Damn…_

Nnoitra activated his Resurreccion and healed most of his wounds in the process. He now had four arms and each wielded a sharp sickle, his hair also had a sort of half-moon like horn through it.

"Say something." He growled.

"Good." I smiled "Now I'll read you for sure."

"EHH?!" he hissed "What are you blabbing about!"

I took off charging in, I raised my hands to block a scissor like maneuver.

"Is that it?" Nnoitra smirked.

"GAH!" I hissed as another hit my shoulder, the one he had been working on the whole fight.

"Those punches you take to much pride in will be no more when I rip your arm off!" he yelled pulling his scythe free.

"GRR!" I grabbed the hilt and held it it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled "Holding the blade in won't stop the bleeding."

"If I let you pull it out so roughly you'll tear my arm off." I groaned sliding myself back off the blade "UGH!"

_**You're making a fuss over a few hundred Hollows?** _

_**Bring it on, if you can beat me that is, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.** _

_**I can't stand you, why did you help me, why are you following me around?** _

" _ **Because you are weaker than me."**_

_**Weak or strong I'll crush them!** _

_**What's wrong with killing a loser? I killed him because we're both Arrancar.** _

_**I won't spare a comrade out of pity.** _

" _ **There is no reason for your fights Nnoitra."**_

_**The fight is my reason.** _

" _ **Why do you love to fight so much?"**_

_**What I want…is to die in a fight, if I get strong then strong people will seek me and I'll be able to spend my every breath in battle.** _

_**We've been beyond salvation from the start, Aizen being here doesn't change that. The only thing I'm grateful to him for is the power he's given me so I can savor fights with strong opponents.** _

_**No one stronger than me can be allowed to exist.** _

_**Getting cut down and taking my last breath as I'm done in…yeah, that's how I wanna go out.** _

I stumbled back.

"Just stand still and die." Nnoitra raised his blades.

"I heard it." I mumbled.

"What?"

"You're heart…I heard it." I panted hunched over "They say in battle you can read the hearts of your opponent."

I dashed passed and ripped one of his arms off with a drive by chop.

"Little shit." Nnoitra hissed "But it won't matter…NGH!"

He just grew a new arm to replace the old one.

I took and deep breath and stomped my foot, energy gathering around me.

"Come Nnoitra Gilga!" I yelled "I'll show you an ending fit for a true warrior!"

"RAAAH!" he ran forward with six arms all with blades ready to cut me.

"HYAAAA!" I took one in the shoulder and pushed in on him "This is the end!"

_**THIS IS BATTLE!** _

" **GAAAAA!"** he hissed as I caught his chin with my hand **"AAAAHHHH!"**

" **RAGING DEMON!"**

The ground cracked and shattered, spraying sand into the air as I delivered the finishing blow.

"It was…a splendid match." I said seeing the smile on his face "Seems you thought so too…"

* * *

**No POV**

The sandstorm swirled lightly gradually dissipating to give the spectators a view of the final end.

"Oh my god!" Inoue stumbled back covering her mouth "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Holy crap." Ichigo shivered.

The last of the sand blew away and the form of their friend came into view, he was standing then next to the slumped body of the fallen Espada. His right side was splattered with blood, some his own and some his opponents, it was like his right hand was dark red, no skin was visible.

"Hmm…" he hummed as his hand lowered slowly before dropping Nnoitra's head.

"AAAAHH!" he yelled raising his bloodied arm high "I…WIN!"

No one said anything, Inoue was in a state of pure terror and Ichigo was stunned to silence as well, had their friend always been capable of something like this…of taking life so simply? Was this his true nature or the nature of battle itself?

Hummer walked passed them, it was then that Ichigo finally found the will to speak.

"Where are you going?" Was all he could muster.

"More Espada remain." Was the response he got as the man walked barefoot over the sand "I'm ready for my rematch."

"Your…shoulder." Inoue shivered.

"Heal it." He instructed sharply.

"I…I…" Inoue was took struck in terror.

"What…happened here?" Isane Kotetsu said arriving at the scene.

"Heal my arm." he demanded "NOW!"

"Fine." She quickly did her best to patch it up and the boy quickly flashed away.

"Ha…ha…" she panted falling to her knees "his pressure…was almost unbearable…so this is what Captain Sui-Feng meant about his emotion."

"What…went on here?" she asked Ichigo.

"I…have no idea." He shook his head.

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

"He's coming back!" Appaci yelled.

"Why would he bother coming back?" Mila-Rose added.

"I think he's almost here." Sung-Sun said.

"You three get out of here now, prepare for us to move soon." Harribel said.

"We'll stay!" Appaci said.

"Lady Harribel let us stay." Mila added.

"Did you not just witness what happened!" their leader snapped "This is not someone you three will be able to stand against!"

"She's right." Sung-Sun said.

"What the hell!" Appaci snapped.

"You just saw it." The snake girl mumbled "He just beheaded Master Nnoitra with his bare hands. Shinigami…no that boy, he is evil."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Path of Honor

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"GAH!" I stumbled back.

"What's the matter?" the boy stalked forward "Can't keep up?"

"What…are you." I panted "You're different from before."

"What are you talking about?" he smirked.

"You face may be the same." I glared "But you essence has changed, you are not Hummer Shihoin."

"You're half right." He dashed to my side and punched my sword "I'm the one that thirsts for blood and battle. He's the quiet but reserved one, he fights for honor and heart."

He kicked my side and I slid beck.

"He's weak, yet he controls the body."

"You're not half hollow like that other human." I struggled standing up "You're…a split personality."

"How a weak worm like you figured that out blows my mind." He smirked grabbing me by the neck "The weak deserve death that is a fact of life itself."

"GAAA!" I gasped for air.

"Suffer and die like the weak trash you are." He smiled "Remember when all is done, we're just meat and bones."

"Who…are you." I hissed.

"The one that seeks blood from battle." He smiled "The other one doesn't even know about me, I've only ever come out once before, suppressed since then."

"I am Screamer."

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Hmm…" I sat up and rubbed me eyes "Where am I. This ain't Hueco Mundo."

I looked around as saw I was in a dark and damp cave, the only light originating from a small campfire in the center of the round room.

"You're soul." A voice said.

I looked at my side and saw a sleeping wolf, a small great sword jammed in the ground next to it.

"Ruination Fang?" I blinked "What…happened?"

"You traded places with your other self." He explained.

"My…other self?" I asked "What are you talking about."

"That's right." He stood up "You were never told about what happened."

"What are you talking about!" I snapped.

"Think back." The wolf barked "To when you were only ten years old."

"When I was ten…AH!"

_What the hell is this?_

* * *

**6 years ago…**

"HMPH!" Yoruichi jumped around and tried to kick the boy.

"YAAP!" I threw a punch and she jumped over it.

"Haha!" she laughed sweeping my leg and pinning me down "I win again kiddo, let's take a break for lunch."

"No." I stood back up "Again!"

Mom turned back with a look of confusion.

"No I think we need a break." She said.

"And I don't." I wiped my forehead and lifted me arms up "Now fight me."

"Listen here-GAH!"

Before she could finish her complaint I drilled her with a punch and sent her flying back.

"I said fight or are you too weak for that!" I yelled.

"Who are you, cause you sure as hell not my son." Mom coughed hugging the gash in her side as she stood up.

"Oh yes I am."

"No you're not!" she flashed behind and blasted me away "Cause I didn't raise him to be some punk!"

* * *

**Later**

"NGH." I groaned "My head."

"You're awake." Mom smiled.

"We're home?" I asked "When did we get back."

Mom looked confused at first "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"…you hit your head and passed out so we came home." She said "That's it."

* * *

**Yoruichi's POV**

"AH!" I hissed "Can't you be a little gentler!"

"I'm not the one with a half foot gash in my side." Kisuke said stitching my closed "What the hell happened down there?"

"He just…flipped out." I said "I've never seen him like it, you showed up to stop him right on time much longer and you'd be sowing up a lot more of me."

"For now I've managed to quarter that other personality in a smaller portion of his soul." He explained "As long as he doesn't overdo it with spirit energy it'll be fine and that blood-thirsty battle hungry personality should stay locked up. Those with a split personality usually don't remember what their other personas did…maybe it's best not to tell him he almost killed you."

* * *

**Present.**

**Hummer's POV**

"I remember that now." I nodded "Are you saying that…that other personality is back."

"Yes. When you activated the Shunko technique you drew on so much spiritual power the seal was weakened enough for him to break out." The wolf growled "And he's already on a warpath. One Espada is dead and another close to it, once he's finished he'll start removing anyone in his way, anyone who he deems weak, some of your friends, people like Orihime and Isane, they won't stand a chance if we don't stop him."

"Then how do we stop him?"

The wolf stood up and grabbed his large sword with his jaws and started walking towards the exit to the cave, the exit I just now saw.

"Are you coming?" he looked back.

I stood up and followed him out of the cave, I realized we were in a sort of windy canyon, the cave we just exited had a small path that separated us from an three-way forked path, the right and left paths were open but the center one was blocked off by some sort of forcefield.

"These three paths lead to the three things that make you who you are." Ruination Fang explained "The Right path is your sense of Honor, the Left is your Heart, and the Center your Strength. By conquering these three paths you can kill Screamer and wrestle control back over your body."

"But why are those two open but the middle blocked?" I asked.

"Where do you think he resides, on the path of strength of course." The wolf explained "It will only open by conquering the other two first."

_If I don't hurry and stop this other me people are going to die._

"So which path first?" I asked.

"That's up to you." He said.

"Then Honor, we'll start there."

We walked the right path, heading into the first small cave. There were two small torches around a basic wooden table. Seated at that table was a brown haired gir in a blue suit, bunny ears and matching skirt she was flipping cards, I was pretty sure she was playing Solitaire.

"Oh you came to see me first!" she smiled "Well sit down let's play."

"Who are you?" I asked pulling out a chair on the opposite side of the table, she gathered the cards and started shuffling them.

"I'm your sense of Honor." She explained "You can just call me Honor!"

"So are you some kind of other personality too?" I asked.

"Not really." She nodded "Just like Screamer's another personality, I'm just the sense of honor"

_So I have a bunch of people in my head…wait is this even my head, am I the original or just some other personality?_

"Stop panicking." Honor said "You're the real honest true resident of this body we all share."

"How did you know what I was thinking." I gasped.

"I'm a figure of your imagination silly, we're the same remember." She laughed "I know what you're thinking."

**_Just like you know what I'm thinking._ **

"HA!" I gasped.

"Now let's play." She said "The one who gets the pairs of cards wins."

"But if I can read your mind-."

"Exactly." She smiled and a gun appeared in the air next to me "Show some honor, if you cheat you die. But if you win I'll lower the first layer of the barrier. If you match the Jokers you'll also lose by default."

"We each have ten cards, we'll take turns switching a card with each other." Honor said "And remember no cheating."

"Alright." I nodded "You first."

"How sweet." She said reaching to take one of my cards "You're turn."

I reach over and took one of her cards, matching it with my 10 "Okay you again."

_I have one of the jokers, I can't risk getting the one she probably has._

I started to reach for her cards, we both traded back and forth, it was strange we were both down to two cards but neither of us had managed to take the jokers.

_There's no way, I'm not cheating but there's no way we'd both mess this up and not get the jokers this far along, the odds are so slim. She warned me about cheating but…is she the one cheating, no she's me and if I wouldn't cheat she wouldn't cheat either…_

We both only had two cards left, Aces and Jokers, one pick would win me the match and another would get my killed. I could just look but even with the threat of death why cheat, what's the point of that?

"The left one." I reached out .

I flipped the card…and got the Joker.

"You lose." She smiled.

"Crap."

"But the door's open anyway." She clapped.

"What?"

"Well you didn't cheat." She said "That's all I really wanted to see, now get going you have to open the other path."

I turned around and walked back to the forked road with my spirit.

"One down one more to go." He said "Then the real battle starts, so let's confront your heart."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions concerns.**

**I'm not sure about doing the Nozomi Arc before the timeskip, let me know if your interested.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Strenght of Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

I followed the second path to a cave full of crystals, each of them reflected my image.

"This is the cave representing your heart." Ruination Fang said "Not the organ but the spiritual one, your love and peace."

"How come there's no figment here?" I asked.

"The walls represent you heart." He explained.

I touched the one wall and it rippled like water, the image changed from one of me, to one of Mom.

"What."

All around the images changed to people I knew, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Ururu, Jinta and even Sui-Feng.

"What is this?" I asked.

"These are the people most important to you." He said "The ones you won't raise your fist against, the ones you'd give yourself to protect."

"I know that but why am I seeing them, what's the point.

"RAH!"

"AH!" I stumbled back when Mom's arm reached out and punched me.

"You're worthless." She emerged from the mirror like reflection "I should have just left you on the street where you belong."

"Grr…" I rubbed my face.

"You're just a monster." Inoue stepped out "I can't even look at you again."

"What the hell is this?" I hissed.

"It seems this is what your heart fears most." The wolf said "What people might really think."

"You left me to be captured to save yourself." Chad said throwing a punch that I ducked.

"That's not true you sent me away!" I yelled.

"You're just some brute that only settles fights with violence, you have no tact." Ishida remarked.

"Why do you always fight?" Ururu said.

"Look out for us my ass!" Jinta hit me over the head "All you ever do is get Ururu hurt!"

"It's just sad." Urahara spoke.

"You're pathetic." Rukia cut my side.

"A waste of life." Renji added "No one needs you."

"Ahh…" I curled up on the ground, nursing my wounded body.

_So this…is what everyone really thinks…I'm just…nothing._

"I can't believe someone like you is just lying there." A voice said "It's shameful."

I looked up and saw Sui-Feng staring at me.

"What do you have to say?" I asked.

"Nothing." She remarked "because I know you'll overcome this, just like all the other times you've struggled."

"What?"

_She's not insulting me like the others did._

"It's strange." She blushed "For someone like me…to be falling for someone like you. You said we'd both get out of this alive yet you're already giving up? Maybe I was wrong about you."

_She's right, this isn't me and these aren't my friends, they would never say those things, never think them either._

"All of you get lost." I said "You won't fool me with lies, it's normal for anyone to have a little doubt in their heart, that's healthy, but I won't let that doubt grow into a cancer that takes over my whole sense of self."

"GRAAAHHHH!"

The doubles of everyone shattered into gemstone like dust, all except for Sui-Feng's.

"Thank you, for staying with me." I smiled "I guess the heart takes on the form of the person you care about most, even if you don't realize that's who it is."

"Hmm…something like that." She smiled stepping back into the mirror "The gate to the final Trial is open, go, regain yourself…because that's the you she loves."

* * *

**Later**

"I must wait here." Ruination Fang said sitting outside the cave "You must enter the final cave alone."

"Oh, thanks for walking with me all this time." I said "You're a good friend, even if I've been going against what you wanted at the start."

"Hmph, a Zanpaktou that's fists." He scoffed "I still think it's ridiculous but it's the form you chose so it's the form I take."

He looked up "Inside that cave is your other self, the one currently commanding your body, he won't allow himself to be sealed again, you must defeat him this time…and make sure he never has the chance to return."

"Yeah." I tied my belt "You got it."

I walked into the cave, following the light that glowed in the back, in there was a man sitting cross legged in meditation. He looked just like me, only his outfit was dark purple and his eyes and an orange tint to them.

"So you came." He stood up "I've waited so long for this."

He turned around and stomped his foot "To kill the weak ruler of this body!"

"Hmph." I lifted my fists "It's the end of the line for you, it's fine to enjoy battle but not to the extent you do."

"The weak must die." He said "That's the law of nature! To destroy and decimate, that is all I seek!"

"You've become blinded by a thirst for blood." I said "You'll stand no chance against me."

"JUST TRY!" He ran forward.

"Let's go!" I slammed my fist into his to stop him **"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I spun in the air and kicked his side.

" **Stungun Head-butt!"** he grabbed my head and slammed his into mine.

"RAH!" I grabbed him and slammed him with a power bomb.

" **100 Rending Kicks!"**

" **100 Rending Kicks!"**

We both lifted out legs and blocked each kick the other shot out.

"We're evenly matched."

"I'm not as weak as you." He scoffed pulling his arms back and gathering energy "We settle this now!"

"Fine." I pulled my arms back "You like battle so much then the winner's must be stronger, even you can acknowledge that."

"RAAAH!" He fired first **"SHINKU HADOKEN!"**

"GRRA!" I threw my right as he did **"METSU HADOKEN!"**

The two massive blasts collided and the air itself shattered around us as it ripped apart, my blast tearing into his and ripping him apart.

"Hmph." I turned away "The stronger man has won."

* * *

**Real World**

"HA!" I stumbled back.

"GAH!" I saw Harribel fall back and start coughing for air.

"What…damn I'm awake again." I rubbed my head.

"Tsk." Harribel stumbled up "Good, now I'll kill you."

"Lady Harribel!" Appaci yelled "We have to go! The Garganta is ready!"

"We won't meet again Human." She said as the large mouth like portal opened behind her.

_I can't let her get away._

I got up quickly and jumped in as the mouth closed.

"You maniac." Harribel smiled as she ran from me inside the vortex "You are something."

"He followed us?!" Mila-Rose yelled.

"What a strange man." Sung-Sun laughed.

"You're going to Karakura town right." I panted "I'll be hitching a ride with you ladies."

"Good luck ever escaping the Garganta." Harribel laughed as the four women sipped out a side portal.

* * *

**Sui-Feng's POV**

"Great he brought lackeys." I sighed "Huh?"

"What is it Captain Sui-Feng?" Ukitake asked.

"The woman…behind her, are those hands floating in the air?" I asked.

"RAAAAH!"

The air cracked slowly and the Garganta the woman Arrancar had entered through ripped open.

"HARRIBEL!" Hummer yelled stepping out.

"He…ripped open the closing Garganta?!" I yelled "That crazy idiot!"

"Well that's something special alright." Captain Shunsui laughed.

The blond woman turned around "You never do give up…Just leave me alone dammit!"

She pulled her sword out to strike him only to hit air.

"You know…I really hate unexpected arrivals." I said.

"Couldn't just let her walk away without trying to catch her." He said landing next to me in the air "Sides I think you'll need my help."

"Thinking rather highly of yourself." I scoffed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So that last Manga chapter huh? Kind of a letdown but satisfying enough I suppose, the lack or resolution for Urahara's team (Are they even alive?) and the fact that Harribel was never seen being rescued or even the reason for her capture made clear bothers me, I mean she was captured so the Quincy's could take over Hueco Mundo but why keep her alive? It's not like Girmmjow and Nel rescued her and she helped in the end or anything. If feels like there was more to these things but they were never put together properly, like a half complete puzzle.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Hummer and Sui-Feng VS Ggio Vega

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

I looked around, they really had made an exact replica of Karakura town here. Aizen had a whole miniature army over there but I had the feeling we could handle them.

"His pressure is fricken huge." Omaeda shivered.

"You can run if you're afraid." Sui-Feng smirked.

"You're as cowardly as ever." I scoffed.

"Aizen is strong." Captain Komamura said "We should probably deal with those others first."

"Don't take them lightly." I blinked "The woman is strong."

"There's no guarantee Aizen won't interfere." Hitsugaya said.

"Stand back." The Commander slammed his staff down "Burn everything to ash: Ryujin Jakka!"

The air heated up and burst into a blazing inferno, with one swing the commander sent out a wave of flames towards Aizen, they surrounded the man and entrapped him.

"They won't be able to get out of that for a while." Yamamoto said "We can deal with the others at our leisure."

"Damn that old man's strong as hell." I gulped.

"He earned his title for a reason." Sui-Feng said "Or are you that stupid?"

I looked up and saw a bunch of bones gather and the old man Espada helped himself to a throne like chair.

"You said that ground at our feet is just a fake." The old man sighed "You substituted the real thing with a replica, by erecting the four pillars in the four directions you switched out the towns. In that case all we have to do is break the pillars."

"He's quick on the uptake." I said.

One of the many Arrancar behind the man whistled and a few Garganta opened up and some bigger hollows crawled out.

"Destroy the pillars and the real Karakura town becomes the battlefield." The old man said.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The commander asked as the four Hollows were ripped apart "Did you not think I would have someone protecting such important locations?"

"What the hell did everyone know about this but me?" Omaeda yelled.

"I told you, you were just so busy stuffing your face you didn't hear me?" Sui-Feng rolled her eyes.

"You're brutal." I shook my head.

"Okay…I may have forgotten to mention it." She mumbled.

"You really are brutal!"

"Very well." The old man said "If you have four ants on the pillars then I shall send four dragons to crush them."

"So what we wait and make sure they don't get in the way?" I asked as four of the people behind the king flew off "Because personally I'm about two seconds from punching that smug look off that old guy's face!"

"If you're going to be here than shut up." Sui-Feng glared at "If you get in the way I'll just remove you myself."

"Do you two ever not argue?" Rangiku asked "It's just kinda sad to see you both like this, your relationship will fall apart."

"We don't have any relationship!" Sui-Feng snapped.

"Hahaha." Captain Kyoraku laughed "Love between young people sure takes me back"

"There is no love here!" Sui-Feng yelled "Will you all just shut up and pay attention to them so they don't attack us."

"Hmph." I heard Harribel scoff "Annoying woman, if you don't want him…I'll take him."

"WHAT?!"

"LADY HARRIBEL!"

"Lady Harribel what are you saying!" Appaci yelled "Less than an hour ago he almost choked you to death!"

"I find him intriguing." She smiled "No reason not to keep an interesting pet."

"What the hell were you doing over there!" Sui-Feng slapped my head "You moron!"

"I don't know what she's talking about, all we did was fight!" I said defending myself "I swear I didn't do anything to her."

"Huh?"

I felt a fluctuation in the spirit pressure around us and saw one of the towers start to crumbled halfway down.

"Someone lost." I said.

"Damn…" Sui-Feng hissed "Madarame."

"The town's starting to come back." I said "If we don't do something then stuffs gonna get destroyed for real."

The dog captain and his Vice-Captain took off to quickly reinforce the crumbling tower as well as deal with the giant Arrancar over there. The giant suit of armor appeared an tore up half the town to crush the guy.

_Would have been interesting to take that giant on myself…_

"Talk about not holding back." I said.

"That's a good thing." Sui-Feng sighed.

"Oh." I looked over "That old Espada doesn't look happy."

The King had two more underlings that were more than willing to join in on the battle.

"Who was that you wanted to dispose of?" Sui-Feng popped up behind the smaller of the two "Are you talking specifically about Komamura and the others at the towers, or all of us."

"It doesn't matter what you say." I smirked "I'll kick your ass regardless."

"HYAA!" I swiped my hands a few times and the thinner of the two Arrancar blocked me quickly.

He was slender with short black hair and a mask that had two big teeth on the sides, like a Sabertooth tiger.

When he stopped blocking I slid around him and grabbed his ankle.

"RAAAH!" I spun around and threw him into one of the buildings "Don't make the mistake of thinking I can't throw too."

"How needlessly aggressive." Sui-Feng sighed "And Omaeda knock it off with that damn teeth chattering it's annoying. If you're gonna die go do it somewhere else."

"I ain't gonna die!" the fat man yelled "And my teeth ain't chattering either!"

"So?" I asked as the Arrancar dragged himself back over to us "Who are you?"

"Arrancar 29, Fraccion of his majesty Baraggan Louisenbairn, Ggio Vega." He said.

"Dear God dude you have the longest title ever, you could have just said you were Ggio Vega." I rubbed my eyes.

"I will slaughter all of you and stain the battlefield with your blood." He yelled.

"You should watch your blindside." Sui-Feng kicked him away.

"Tsk." Ggio hissed.

"Normally I don't do two on ones." I said "But since Sui-Feng barely counts as backup I think it's okay."

"What the hell did you just say!" she snapped "Who's the captain here huh?! Me barely back up, it's the other way around, you're barely qualifying as my backup."

"RAAH!" Ggio swiped at us.

"HYAAA!" Sui-Feng and I both punched him away "We were talking!"

"You call that talking?" he grumbled "More like an argument to me."

"Let's hurry up and kill this guy so I can chew you out in peace." Sui-Feng glared.

"Sounds good to me." I smirked.

"Here!" Sui-Feng suddenly dashed behind the man and kicked him too me.

"Got'cha!" I grabbed him and pulled my head back **"Stungun Head-Butt!"**

I pushed him into the wall of a building and Sui-Feng waved her hand.

" **Bakudou Number 30: Shitotsu Sansen!"**

"That was quicker than I had planned." I blinked.

" **Sting, Suzumebachi!"**

Sui-Feng activated her sword and it changed into the cover on her finger "I'm ending this."

"With just that thing?" Ggio growled.

"Suzumebachi's power is **Two-Hit Kill** " I said "if your hit twice in the same spot you die instantly, and since you can't move Sui-Feng will have no issue hitting you."

"Thanks for the tip." He charged his hand **"CERO!"**

He blasted the side of the building, making it crumble to free him.

"Way to go." Sui-Feng rolled her eyes.

" **Shunpo!"** I flashed over and grabbed Ggio form behind "You should have stayed pinned, it would have been much less painful."

I spun and threw him to the ground **"Spinning Piledriver!"**

I jumped back "Stab him now!"

"You wasted too much time." Ggio stepped to the side "Had you come at me instantly while I wasn't moving you may have had a chance."

He drew his sword **"Bite Off, Tigre Estoque!"**

His formed changed to be more sleek and he gained two blades on his arms.

" **Sonido."**

"What the?!"

In a blink he was behind Sui-Feng and I, smashing us down into a building.

_How'd he get so fast?!_

I reached up and grabbed his blades with my hands when he tried to stab us.

"Caught me off guard for a second, but I'll just have to turn up my speed then too." I glared delivering a big boot to his chest.

"Stay out of the way!" Sui-Feng kicked him back with her heel.

She started stabbing forward sharply but since he had two blades she was blocked, when Ggio detached and threw his blades she was pinned to the building damn.

"Looks like you do need some help." I said pulling her free.

"Watch out you idiot!"

"GAH!" I hissed and looked back to see I had just been stabbed in the side "You're really…starting to piss me off!"

"HYUP!" Sui-Feng flipped over my shoulders and wrapped her legs around Ggio, flipping once more and throwing him to the ground.

She glared at me "I don't need you taking shots for me."

"Whatever." I shook my head.

"We had a deal." She pointed her finger "That we were both getting out of this alive remember."

"…yeah, sorry to worry you." I said.

"Tsk, I wasn't worried about you." She grumbled.

"You've forgotten to remember something important." She told me "If an opportunity presents itself stab from behind, even if that means letting a comrade die, that is the way of the Secret Ops division.

"Oh really?" I said "Well then I don't like that so I'll be ignoring that rule."

"You're a piece of work." She smirked.

"GRR!" Ggio crawled out of the rubble.

"You want to see the Second Division's assassination power?" Sui-Feng asked "I'll show you, but I don't know if you'll be able to see it at your level."

"Don't fuck with me!" he roared growing larger "I'll show you my true power **Tigre Estoque El Sable!"**

He pulled back to punch and I caught it with one hand, energy flowing off me.

"That's you maximum power?" I asked.

"How I-Impossible!"

" **Shunko."** I said "Even without this energy I could have stopped this punch, but since I have a wound in my back I thought I should play it safe."

"I'll kill you!"

"No you won't." Sui-Feng walked behind him "Cause you're already dead. Earlier you were told it was a Two-Hit Kill…but you only felt one sting, I told you, you're not of this caliber."

"GAAAAHHAA!" The tiger man disappeared into a butterfly mark.

"Alright go Captain!" Omaeda cheered "But I thought Suzumebachi needed two stings?"

"I did sting him twice." She blinked.

"Weren't you watching?" I asked "She punctured his lung when I stopped the punch, then stabbed him once more in the back at the end of her dash. The mark was actually on his inside."

"Hmph." She nodded "I'd stop to critique that half-assed Shunko you just pulled off but we have a bigger problem. Both of you morons stop saying unnecessary things."

"Yeah." I turned around "Their King isn't looking too pleased."

"HMMMGG!" The old man shattered his chair with his spirit pressure alone.

"I had planned on settling my fight with Harribel but it seems like Captain Hitsugaya is dealing with that right now." I turned around "So I guess I'm starting a new match."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Hummer and Sui-Feng VS Baraggan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HRA!" I jumped up **"Tiger Knee!"**

A rose my knee up but missed hitting Baraggan in the face, all he did was lean back.

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

This time I hit him put it felt like I punched a pillow.

"What the hell." I panted.

Sui-Feng and I had been banging on this guy for the last ten minutes and he barely had a scratch, but the two of us were exhausted.

"So?" The old man turned his throne into a large two bladed axe "Who wants to be executed first?"

"Dodge it." Sui-Feng jumped up to avoid the axe swing and I ducked low sweeping my leg.

"GAAH!" I hissed when my leg hit him, it felt like I moved so slow I got hurt from hitting him.

"WAH!" he grabbed Sui-Feng from behind and slammed her down on me.

"OWW…" I groaned getting up "Every time I try to hit him I just lose all my power when I get close."

"Same here." She hissed as she seemed to be trying to work out the problem.

"Can't figure it out?" the old man asked "My ability that is, you can't work it out."

"You're really annoying old man." I glared.

"Were you aware that each Espada has a form of death the rule over Boy?" he asked "They corresponded to the ten most common forms of death amongst humans as well as our own idiologies."

"Rage, Greed, Madness, Drunkeness, Destruction, Despair, Emptiness, Sacrifice and Isolation." He said.

"You're short one." I noted "But it's the most common of them all."

"Hmm?" Sui-Feng asked.

"The fact of nature." I hissed "The fact that once something gets old it dies. He rules death by Time."

"Exactly." Baraggan pointed "Time comes for everyone eventually."

"Like this."

"HUH?!" Sui-Feng gasped as he suddenly had his hand on her shoulder.

I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"GAAAH!" she screamed.

"What?" I looked back "What the hell?!"

Just with that light pull I had snapped her arm like a twig.

"With just a touch your bones are immersed in old age." He explained.

"This is, absurd!" Sui-Feng yelled.

"If you can't comprehend it that's normal." The king said "That's how death is, for the rest of this fight, neither of you will be able to comprehend anything that happens."

" **Now Rot, Arrogante."**

Shadows surrounded the old man like a cloak until the skin peeled away and he was only bones, a lich right from a book.

"What…is that." Sui-Feng gulped.

_She's…shaking. I've never seen this, part of me just wants her to run and not get hurt, but another part of me needs her here or I'll die._

The lich walked forward and with each step the ground underhand withered and rotted to nothingness.

"This is impossible." I gulped "Everything around him rots to death."

"Everything around me will die." The old man said.

"Run you idiots!" Sui-Feng yelled.

" **Breath of Death."**

The old man started leaking a dark cloud that began to gain speed as it approached.

"Shit!" I hissed dashing away.

I looked back and saw it was right at our heels.

"Shit." Sui-Fen hissed when just the very edge clipped her finger.

In a few seconds nearly half her hand was rotted down to bone.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

She screamed so loud that if I wasn't focused on pulling her away from it I would have covered my ears.

_This can't be real, just getting within twenty feet of this guy gets you killed!_

"Hummer!" she screamed "Cut it off!"

"What?"

"Cut my arm off now!" she yelled.

"I-!"

"Hurry up before it sreads to the rest of me!" she screamed.

"RAAAAH!" I cut the air and blasted her arm off halfway between her shoulder and elbow.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled in pain "Gimme that."

The part I had cut was still bleeding so she grabbed my headband to tie her stump off and blasted her own wound to close it.

"I find it comical that even Shinigami fear death." Baraggan laughed.

I looked at Sui-Feng, she only had one arm, frankly she looked like crap.

"Stay behind me." I stood in front of her.

"I don't need your protection." She hissed.

"You've got one arm!" I snapped "Shut up and listen to me dammit!"

"Omaeda!" she yelled.

"Huh?" the fat floated over.

"Be the decoy." Sui-Feng said trying not to sound pained.

"What?!"

"Shut up." She glared "Unless both of you idiots want to die you'll listen to me dammit! Now I have a plan but I need you to buy me some time."

"What's the matter?" Baraggan asked "If you won't come at me than I'll just come at you."

"Oh just remember that you can cut something off if it starts to rot." She smirked jumping off the building "I'll be counting on you."

"Wait, Sui-Feng!" I yelled.

"Haa…" the lich started slowly stepping after us.

"Oh boy." I gulped **"Air Shot!"**

I pushed the lich back and quickly retreated to avoid the field of death.

"Hurry up!" I yelled sliding to a stop **"Reppuken!"**

I went back to running.

"Any ideas?" I asked Omaeda.

"Keep running?!" he asked.

"Sounds good!" I yelled picking up the pace.

"You two never stop complaining do you." Sui-Feng asked landing next to us, a big sash wrapped around her waist "I've got this."

"Hmm?"

" **Bankai!"**

Suzumebachi morphed from a small finger-blade into a large full arm length launcher.

" **Jakuho Raikoben!"**

"That's you Bankai?" I asked "Wow."

"I hate this thing, I wanted to finish the fight without it." She hissed.

"Huh?" the king asked.

"This Bankai is an insult to my dignity as a assassin and covert agent, such a ludicrous weapon can't be hidden and it's attacks are widely noticeable." She groaned lifting it up "But it gets the job done."

"Hmm." I saw she was swaying so I grabbed her hand and balanced it.

"I don't need your help." She grumbled.

"Oh shut up." I smirked "Ready?"

"Yeah." she smirked back.

" **FIRE!"**

The kickback from the shot nearly knocked us into the air but I managed to hold us on the ground. The rocket blasted off and crashed into the building Baraggan was on, engulfing it in bright explosion.

_This is what that sash was for, it was to hold her down._

"RAHH!" I grabbed Sui-Feng's remaining arm to stop her from flying away.

"Did I get him?" she panted.

"Hmm…" I was holding her "Yeah you got him."

"Good…now put me down, before I kill you." She groaned.

"Do I have to?" I smirked.

"S-Shut up!" she blushed squirming free.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me an questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Visor

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine stop babying me." Sui-Feng pushed me off "Let's go help the other."

"HUH?!" I stopped when I felt a powerful pressure in the area.

We looked over and saw a Garganta open up and a large massive Menos stomp out with a smaller Hollow I recognized from one of the attacks on town the one trying to eat the butterfly.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" the little one screamed and the air itself shook.

Once more I felt the air shift and turned back to see Baraggan step out of the residual smoke of Sui-Feng's attack.

"Shit…there's no way." She panted.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath "There's no way…"

_I can't get close and we already used our last trump card…we're screwed._

"What're y'all panicking for." A voice said "It's been a while."

I looked over and saw a group of people, they were some gang, but one of them I was pretty sure was in Ichigo's class at school.

"Long time no see." The leader said.

"That's Hirako Shinji." Sui-Feng mumbled.

"Well back up is back up." I said "Don't care how or who."

"BLEEEHHH!"

The giant hollow that arrived before started spewing out Gillians and was about to make everyone's life difficult. Those new guys wiped them out in an instant, turned out they had those Hollow mask powers like Ichigo had recently obtained.

_So that's how he learned to pull that off._

"Damn they're monsters!" Omaeda yelled.

"Haa…" Baraggan sighed walking over "So, are you ready to die for real now."

"Shit this guy." I hissed.

"Well I am here." The largest of the new arrivals said jointing Sui-Feng and I.

"Oh you guys made a friend." Baraggan laughed.

"We ain't friends." Sui-Feng glared.

"But strangers do not need a reason to fight together." The big guy said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I like it." I nodded.

"Young man." He looked at me "Would you mind joining the other fight with the female Arrancar?"

"I'm fine here."

"Yes that's true." He said "But you fight with physical punches and you will be more useful in a fight against another physical fighter as opposed to this one who you all clearly keep distance from."

"Tsk…alright fine." I floated back "But you better make sure these two don't die, if they do, I'll take you as compensation."

"Fair enough." He nodded "I ask the same of you to my allies."

"Hmph." I dashed away "I like you big guy."

I dashed across the sky and found Harribel lifting her sword.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I spun in the air and kicked her side, knocking her back. I slid away and stood near Hitsugaya and the two masked women.

"You two are?" I asked.

"Lisa…" the one with glasses mumbled.

"You don't need to know." The other smaller girl said.

"She's Hiyori." Lisa said.

"What the hell!" Hiyori snapped.

"Hmph." Harribel came back over "So you came back to me."

"This whole new personality with you gives me the creeps." I shivered "You're a nice girl but…I got my eye on someone else."

"Don't worry, once everyone else is dead you'll only have me." She smirked.

"You changed forms, now we can fight for real." I said putting my hands up and getting ready to punch.

"Tiburon!" she held her bladed arm up **"Ola Azul!"**

She slashed the air and sent out a wave like Cero.

" **Air Shot!"**

I punched the air and broke up her attack.

"I'm going to leave this to you Hummer." Hitsugaya said "I'm going for Aizen."

"Fine with me." I told him "I've got my own score with this woman, it's gonna be our final round!"

"If you're talking I'm going on ahead." Lisa flew by and slashed at Harribel.

"I was expecting 3 on 1." Harribel spiked.

"We're still here!" I used Shunpo to get beside her **"Corkscrew Cross!"**

I caught her on the side and blasted her back.

"HYA!" Lisa broke Harribel's guard and I got close.

" **Tiger Knee!"**

I caught Harribel's chin with my leg and launched her up, I grabbed her legs and slammed her down with a rough power bomb. Hiyori tried to drop in for a stab but Harribel knocked her away and fired her arm.

" **La Gota!"**

A wave of water shot out and Hiyori slashed right through it.

" **Reppuken!"**

I shot off a wave and blasted Harribel into Lisa's next slash.

"She ain't too tough." Hiyori sighed.

"Hmm, you feel that?" I looked up "Sui-Feng and you friend won."

"You needn't worry about that." Harribel stood tall "I'm you opponent and I have no desire to avenge that bastard of an old man."

She pointed her sharp arm at us "Now Engarde!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Harribel

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HRRAA!" I threw a punch and Harribel parried me.

"You two gonna help or not." I grabbed Harribel's sword arm.

"Shut up." Lisa sighed **"Smash: Haguro Tonbo!"**

Lisa's sword turned into a large spear like weapon that she spun around her body.

" **Butcher Them: Kubikiri Orochi!"**

Hiyori's sword became a long notched cleaver that looked like it would rip apart flesh.

" **Shoryuken!"**

Harribel flipped over me and blocked Lisa and kicked Hiyori back into my punch.

"Sorry." I shook my hand off.

"This is enough, time to end it." Aizen sighed.

"Hmm?" Harribel looked back.

"Watch it-GAH!" I hissed as my chest was ripped open.

I felt blood drool out my mouth.

"Damn bastard, attacking your own ally." I coughed.

"You just did that yourself." He smirked

"Yeah but mine was an accident!" I said grabbing his hand.

"That woman is of no use to me. There for there is no reason to keep her around." Aizen explained.

" **La Gota!"**

A blast of sharp water shot by and caused Aizen to drop me.

"This…" Harribel hissed "This is why I never trust men! AIZEN!"

" **Cascada!"**

"Don't!" I yelled.

In one motion Aizen was behind her and ripped right through her chest with his blade.

"Harribel!"

"Damn…it all…" she fell back "I was actually…starting to enjoy…my life."

"Now then." Aizen turned around "Shall we begin."

I floated down and saw Harribel's eyes were glazed over, she was bleeding badly, but not dead.

"Now I'm feeling bad for the enemy." I said "Well if I didn't wanna kick his ass already I sure do now. You just stay there and not die and I'll get you sent back to Hueco Mundo or something."

I floated back up, everyone was chomping at the chance to take out Aizen, his power was literally surging off him.

"Don't approach him carelessly." Hirako warned "With his ability, if you approach him without thinking it's all over."

I looked around, right now we had pretty much every Captain, Vice-Captain and Visor ready to attack, given that some of us had wounds and were weakened, I thought we had a shot.

"Relax." Hirako warned Hiyori "Loosen your grip on your sword."

"Such respectful words, as expected from you." Aizen smiled "Former Captain Hirako. Although the whole approaching carelessly sounds rather funny. Careless or with caution it doesn't matter if you approach me at all, the outcome is going to be the same. You're demise will all be because of the past. Who of you could possible stop me, those Captains who couldn't fine three traitors in their ranks, a lowly orphaned human taken in by a Soul Society reject, or you lot that died 100 years ago."

"RAAH!" Hiyori dash by "DIE!"

"Hiyori!"

Before she could even get to Aizen, Gin shot his sword at her from across the town, slicing the girl in half at the waist.

_The range is unbelievable._

"Oh down." Gin sighed.

"You two…are such a pain in the ass." I gritted my teeth.

_I'd try them both myself but I'm still bleeding and can't move much._

"Where the hell's my backup." I mumbled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a short update this time. More in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Defense

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Your genius plan is to wait for Ichigo to get back?" I asked Shinji.

"You got a better idea?" he asked.

"Nope." I cracked my knuckles "We just gotta hold out till he gets here then."

"You're placing a great deal of trust in that boy." Aizen said.

"You don't even trust your own shadow." I said "So you can't really get it."

"Trusting is equal to dependence, and only the weak depend on others." Aizen explained.

"You depended on your underlings." I glared "Don't pretend you didn't depend on them to manage the littler parts of your plan."

"Never once did I tell my subordinates I trusted them." Aizen blinked "I only told them to come with me, but not once did I use trust to do so, they did that on their own. All living things place their faith in something higher than themselves, the recipient of that faith seeks to escape the pressure and seeks someone even higher than them, this is the way al kings are born…Gods as well."

"I didn't come here to here you spot philosophy at me!" I yelled holding my arms up "I came here to kick your ass!"

"The wanna be fighting champion who takes pity on half dead Arrancar." Aizen smirked "What a weak Shinigami."

"Harribel and I fought." I said "That means we saw into each other at a deeper level of understanding, something you could never see. Now just shut up and die!"

"Hmm…" Aizen pulled out his sword.

"He's starting." Hirako warned "So late though, what a slacker."

"Maybe he's scared of us." I smiled.

"You must have at least some misgivings Aizen." Shinji looked at him "I mean you said it yourself 100 years ago, I never opened my heart to you or gave you any information, I made no attempt to know you, but you know what that means."

Shinji held up his sword "You still have no clue what my Zanpakutou does! You might have thought your Kyouka Suigetsu was the only sense controlling word but your dead wrong. **Collapse: Sakanade!"**

Shinji's sword was a blade attached to a large ring like hilt that she used to spin it on his wrists.

"What a strange looking sword." Aizen said.

"You can't borrow it if that's what you're asking." Shinji joked "You look calm, did you not notice, things have already started to change slowly. Do you…smell that?"

"Hmm?" I looked over and Aizen was looking around in confusion.

"Hahaha." Shinji laughed "Welcome, to the inversion world."

_His sword…Aizen's eyes…it must reverse directions. For him Up is Down and Left is Right._

"I think this is kinda fun." Shinji floated around.

I flashed behind Aizen.

_Now he's open for a cross-up._

"Interesting, up and down, left and right, it's reversed." Aizen nodded "Would that apply to front and back as well?"

He turned around and pointed his sword and me and I had to quickly pull back a step.

"Don't stop!" Shinji warned.

"If you say so!" I pulled my arm back **"Corkscrew Cross!"**

I brought my arm over and Aizen whiffed on his attempt to block me, allowing my bunch to drill him, the piston on my gauntlet fired and shattered his innards.

"BAH!" Aizen coughed out blood from his internal bleeding.

"Your vision, direction of attacks, lots of things are reversed by my Sakanade." Shinji smiled "You can't fight when every direction is flipped and flopped in your head. No one can fight like this, especially not people well versed in the nature of combat, they get so into a rhythm they can't break out to fight with such a strenuous condition."

"HRRAAA!" I pulled my leg up **"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I spun around for a kick only to feel my leg sweep though air and my thigh get gashed.

"GAAAH!" I stumbled back "What the hell!"

"You're power is nothing once your opponent grows used to the illusion." Aizen said "Did you think that by messing with my sense of direction you'd create enough openings for the brute to leave a lasting hit? Haa…this is so tiring."

Aizen reached one hand behind him and let off a blast, killing one of his last remaining allies in Tousen.

"Damn you!" I tried to punch him but was grabbed and lifted up.

"I'm going to kill you now." He said "I bet it will sorely piss off that woman."

"You leave my mother out of this!" I yelled as he pulled his sword up.

"Die."

"Dammit!"

The air behind Aizen suddenly cracked and a gaping hole opened and Ichigo jumped out.

_Alright!_

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

In one movement Aizen dropped me and blocked Ichigo's attack like it was nothing.

"What." I jumped back.

_He blocked that attack when it was so close?_

"You attacked the most obvious blind spot." Aizen explained "Did you think I'd show up unprepared to defend that area of my neck? Let me guess now you're thinking, I was careless I should have hollowfied before attacking, if I had this would have been over."

"RAAH!" Ichigo formed a mask.

"Yes that's it." Aizen smirked.

"Ichigo he's baiting you!" I warned.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

In a blink Aizen was behind Ichigo and in another he already had his hand at his heart.

"GRAA!" I tried to punch him back but had to stop when he flashed away and I almost hit Ichigo by mistake.

"Do you want to end this fight with me?" Aizen asked "Do you have some sort of hatred with me, you shouldn't. Inoue Orihime was returned safely as evidence by your being here, and you're too calm to have had a friend be dead. Given those facts, can you really hate me? No you can't, you swing your sword only out of duty not heart. To fight without hate is to be an eagle without wings. You can't protect anything; your friends are nothing more than weight that holds you back."

"Tsk." Ichigo hissed "Grr…"

"Ichigo don't listen to this idiot." I put my hand on his shoulder "I've already seen two people get taken out because they fell for Aizen's scheming, I won't let you make the same mistake. You gotta have faith Ichigo, you can be the one to save us, it's gotta be you. I couldn't even…protect one arm so I can't be expected to protect these people."

"So long as you can still fight I'll stand right with you." I said.

I leaned over "Step one is set, Ichigo got here."

"Time for step two." Shinji said "No matter what Aizen can't use his sword."

"Normally I like to be the attacker." I said glaring at Aizen "But I think this time I'll play defense for Ichigo."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Since Bleach Chapters tend to have the same names around this point I'm going to be leaving these little markers in my authors notes so I can remember where to pick up my reference materials, you can just Ignore them they're only for me really.**

**Chapter End- 389- Winged Eagle 2**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Vs Aizen Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Defend me?" Ichigo asked "Are you crazy, you're all beat to hell!"

"Crazy, letting you fight alone would be crazy." Shinji explained "This ain't just your fight, there's a lot of people who'd snap if you die, this fight, belongs to all of us."

"HRRAA!" Hitsugaya made the first strike only to get his sword blocked by Aizen.

"Attacking first, how unlike you Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen smirked.

"Well someone had to take the initiative." He explained "I know your tricks; you'd distract us with more nonsense babble so we'd miss our opening. Not using your Kyouka Suigetsu on the first strike, was that wise?"

"Oh, really though I should praise you." Aizen said putting up his arm to block Shunsui's strike "You had the smarts to not attack alone."

"Are you complaining about fairness?" Kyoraku asked.

"I'll revise then." Aizen shrugged.

"I really wish you'd have brought Orihime back with you." Shinji sighed "She could have healed us. Ah well I'll let you off this hook since you came back with Captain Unohana."

"TSK!" I hissed as the cut on my leg.

"It's just a cut?" Sui-Feng said "How long are you going to stand around like an idiot? What are you afraid to die? The rest of us came here willing to do just that, I'm fighting to live, so that you can live, so that everyone can live."

She leaned down "Now see if you can keep up."

"Heh." I smirked "You've got some attitude for an armless woman."

We both took off in a flash "Let's go!"

I landed behind Aizen and pulled my arms back **"METSU-!"**

I fired off a beam **"HADOKEN!"**

A bright blue beam shot out and it quickly faded and I saw I hit air.

"How brutish, I was in the middle of speaking with Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said flashing behind me a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you." I glared "I'm sick of your runnin' your mouth."

" **Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** Hitsugaya was cloaked in wings of ice and the air around him chilled "You were right Aizen, I didn't come to fight you, I came to slash you to tiny pieces! I don't care what happens in this fight, so long as your dead at the end of it!"

_Toshiro._

" **Hyouryuu Senbi Zekkuu!"**

Hitsugaya sent a wave of ice up towards Aizen but it was easily avoided, still that left him wide open for a pincer attack from Komamura and Love, the swords slip as Aizen stood there looking up at us.

"Did you think pure power would defeat me?" He asked "Why don't I show you true power?"

With a flick of his sword Aizen was able to snap Komamura's giant like a twig and slice an arm clean off.

_He's playing with us like dolls._

"HRAA!" Lisa tried to stab his head off with her spear but totally whiffed, when Aizen dodged like nothing.

"I thought I told you?" Aizen sighed throwing her to the side "I who subjugated the Arrancar are unreachable by you botched rejects."

Sui-Feng appeared with a flurry of after image clones.

_I thought she liked calmer approaches to battle?_

Aizen went to sweep her away when his arm was frozen solid.

"HYA!" Sui-Feng jerked her hand **"Two-Hit Kill!"**

"There we go." I focused "No one can escape that."

"What a strange skill." Aizen looked up "But that won't work on me, my pressure can force even that measly poison into position."

" **Raida!"**

I covered my hand in swirling energy and pulled my arm back.

"Do you plan to tear through me with that?" Aizen asked.

"Nope." I smirked "This was never met to hit you."

"Huh-GAH!" A sword shot through his chest.

"I just needed a shadow." Shunsui smirked "And that little ball made just enough light to stretch yours out."

"It's Game over Aizen." Hitsugaya said pointing his sword.

"I can still dodge it." Aizen prepared to move "HAA!"

Hitsugaya easily hit him.

"You never noticed." I smiled "You were inverted the whole time."

"Hirako…Shinji." He growled.

"Heh." The blonde spun his sword.

_This feels…too simple._

"Seems out lucks turned." Shinji sighed "It's just Gin now."

"Let's finish him off for good." I prepared to snap Aizen's neck.

"Don't!" Ichigo yelled "Stop, don't! Look at what you have!"

"Huh?" I looked down.

I slid back when I realized there was a girl's head between my hand.

"Hinamori!"

"We got played!" Shinji hissed "It was just Kyouka Suigetsu the whole time?!"

"I've never seen…" I hissed "Dammit when I fought him with Shinji before he must have activated it!"

"AIZEN!" Shinji growled "How long?!"

"You've all known my power was Hypnosis." Aizen said walking below us.

"That's wat I said! How long have you been using it?"

"Then I'll ask you." Aizen smiled "How long were you under the impression I wasn't using it?"

"We got played like fools!" I glared.

"RAAAH!" Hitsugaya flew in.

"Toshiro stop!"

"You're open, all of you."

"Shit." I coughed as my back slit open "Damn…it."

"I'm not killing you." Aizen said "Just lie helplessly on the ground."

"You'll regret that." I glared as I felt myself slipping away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 396- The Bite**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Vs Aizen Part 2 (Family Brawl)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

"Everything you've done has played out as I planned, meeting Rukia Kuchiki, your fight with Ishida Uryuu, learning the power of Zanpakutou with Abarai Renji, a foothold towards Bankai with Zaraki, the path of hollowfication with Byakuya, and your battle with Grimmjow to master it." Aizen said "Ichigo Kurosaki, everything in your life had played out as I planned. Did you not find it strange that you had never so much as seen a Hollow only to meet Rukia Kuchiki and be surrounded by them day and night? The gradually rising fights, the Menos Grande, did you find none of that strange. Did you think those victories were the results of your own efforts?"

"SHUT UP!"

"GAH!" Aizen stepped back and rubbed his chin "You."

"Don't listen to him Ichigo." Hummer panted "You are you, you made the choices that led you to this life, no one else did it for you."

"I told you Aizen, you'd regret not finishing me off a few minutes ago."

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"I detest…people who raise their voice." Aizen glared at me "I was having a conversation with Ichigo, you shouldn't interrupt."

"You kept scolding me like a disappointed parent." I smirked "I ain't gonna sit by and let you fill my friend's head with a bunch of lies."

"Ready Ichigo?" I lowered my arms and took a breath.

"Right." He nodded.

"GO!"

" **100 Hit Combo!"**

I started throwing punches and kicks and Aizen as he slipped back.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

Ichigo and I came from opposite sides and Aizen quickly blocked both of us.

"Really, is that all you can do?" Aizen sighed "You should be so much stronger."

"How long!" Ichigo pushed back "How long have you been watching, since I met Rukia?!"

"Don't bother listening to his bullshit!" I yelled.

"I've always been watching." Aizen smirked.

"What?"

"I've been watching you since before you were born." Aizen said "You're special, the offspring of a Shinigami and-.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"** I turned and kicked Ichigo back "Just Ignore him!"

I stepped back and at the same time Aizen's cloak was just.

"How?" I wondered.

"You know, you talk too much." Ichigo's Dad said.

"Dad…?"

"Ichigo's Dad?" I wondered as the two vanished "HUH?!"

"It seems they put up quite the barrier." Aizen hummed.

"Tsk." I growled at him "You just gonna keep your little lackey standing back there or will this be a table for three?"

"Who me?" Gin asked walking up "I just hadn't seen a chance to go making myself useful yet."

I flashed before him with my arms back "Then be useless somewhere else."

" **Hadoken!"**

I blasted him back as Ichigo ran up the side of the building and slashed him down.

"Tsk." Gin spun around as I tackled him.

" **Stungun Headbutt!"**

I grabbed his collar and slammed my head into his and threw him down. Ichigo and I stood across from him and got ready to team up against him.

"This takes me back to when we first met." Gin said "Back at the gate, I member thinking, what a bunch of interesting fellas."

"Can't say I felt the same." I blinked "Your sword's…kinda empty though wouldn't you say?"

"Oh?" Gin asked.

"They say your real heart shows in battle but I'm not getting a read off you." I glared "You're hiding something."

"You should stop talking." Gin got serious.

"Like you can talk, you never shut up." Ichigo sighed.

"I think I understand why Captain Aizen has taken such an interest in you all." Gin smirked "Did ya know, my Shinsou extends pretty far about a hundred swords long."

"I don't really care." I sighed.

"Don't you wanna know how far the Bankai goes?" he asked.

"We're not here to play twenty questions." Ichigo growled.

"Well I'll put it in your terms so you understand." Gin smiled "It goes 13 kilometers."

_Over 8 miles?_

" **BANKAI!"**

Gin shot his sword forward and it snaked it's way over to us. The buildings on the side of town crumbled and split as it approached and Ichigo blocked.

" **Air Shot!"** I fired my piston.

"Well…this really takes me back." Gin smiled as the smoke cleared.

"Wait…when did his sword get small again?!" I yelled.

"Now I'll have to get serious." Gin ran in on us, slashign wildly.

_This makes no sense, his sword's power is extension but it can't possibly extend and contract with such speed that even I can't keep up._

"You're thinking "Surely his sword ain't that fast." Gin spoke "Did you just blink, well even then-"

"My sword's 500 times faster than that."

"GAH!" it cut my right arm as Ichigo roll off to the side.

_Such speed!_

"GAH!" it slammed into my stomach but I managed to hold it away as I was pushed across down.

"You alright?" Ichigo landed next to me.

"Seems that brute strength of mine is good for defense too." I panted.

"Stopping it, not bad." Gin laughed.

"You're really annoying you know that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo…" His dad sighed.

"I've almost got this, just stay back!"

"Sorry Cap'n did I interrupt ya?" Gin asked.

"It's fine." Aizen sighed as that ball in his chest exploded with a white goo "We just finished up."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Hell if I know." Ichigo's dad said "I can barely wrap my head around this stuff and then you two came flying in!"

"I must say the name Hogyoku fits it well." Aizen laughed "It certainly crumbles the line between mortal and divine."

" **Hado #4: Byakurai!"**

A beam suddenly pierced Aizen's chest and her coughed a bit "So you finally came, Kisuke Urahara."

"It's been a while Aizen." He looked over "That's a pretty silly looking outfit you got on."

"Everything is ugly in the middle of evolution." Aizen defended.

"I never used the word ugly." Uncle Urahara said "I see you've started to fuse with the Hogyoku."

"I've subjugated it." Aizen explained "The very thing you were unable to control I have subjugated."

"That was the past." Kisuke shrugged.

"You've already lost you chance." Aizen flashed forward and stabbed Urahara only to have him pop.

_That decoy thing he made._

" **Bakudo #61"** Urahara appeared behind Aizen **"Rikujokoro."**

"I didn't think you'd use such a petty trick so early." Aizen hissed as beams of light bound him "So what's your plan now, do you think to hold me with a mere Bakudo?"

"How much to not make it mere?" Kisuke wondered **"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku and Bakudo #79 Kuyo Shibari!"**

A chain of light and nine balls of purple darkness surrounded Aizen and froze him in place.

"This won't-."

"Too late." Urahara pointed his can **"Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!"**

A bunch of pink meteors flew out and crashed into Aizen, a cloud of dust surrounded him.

"Seems the Hogyoku made you let your guard down." Urahara said.

"That's right."

"Behind you!" I yelled.

Aizen had somehow avoided the attack and become cloaked in some sort of energy shell armor. With one swing of his arm he cut Urahara open.

"Uncle Kisuke!"

"In my current form even 90th level Kido's don't warrant being avoided." Aizen explained.

"That's not what I was talking about." Urahara stood up "In the past you never would have come into physical contact with me twice without a plan."

Suddenly Aizen's hands glowed and his spirit energy stopped flowing.

"What?!"

"Seals." Urahara explained "I locked your wrists, the place the energy of all Shinigami flows. Now incinerate from the inside."

Aizen's energy backfired and blasted out like a geyser with him at the center of it all.

_I knew Uncle Urahara was strong but this…I didn't know he always thinks that many steps and moves ahead, it's like he wins a chess match before he's even asked to play._

"Uncle."

"It's not over yet." He walked over to us "He's going to emerge soon."

Just as he said the energy flames parted and Aizen stepped out covered head to two in some kind of armor shell.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly Aizen was between the four of us like it was nothing.

"What?!"

"Tempting me with the Kido, and then burning me from the inside out, if it were anyone but myself." Aizen paused "No, anyone but me after the Hogyoku being subjugated then this battle would be over, unfortunately for you your own creation exceeds your comprehension. The techniques you developed to battle me won't help you."

"Hmm…" Kisuke drew his sword.

"Resorting to force?" Aizen said "How sad."

" **RAAH!"** I stomped my foot.

_I see it._

" **Shoryuken!"**

I punched as Aizen but got my arm pushed up with a kick as he flipped and blocked Urahara.

"HRA!" I threw a chain off my arm at him as Uncle did the same.

"Are you children?" Aizen asked as we pulled his body straight "As if this would."

"HYAAAA!"

The air warped and a wicked punched dropped down as Mom landed and crushed Aizen's chest.

"Yoruichi!"

"HAAA!"

The gauntlets on her arms fired and kicked up dust.

"I thought you'd at least put up a fight." She sighed.

"Mom!" I slid over and pulled her back as a slash passed by.

"Huh…" she panted looking at her stung leg "Thanks kiddo."

"For a guy who talks so much you never listen." I glared "I told you earlier not to lay a finger on my mother!"

"Hmph, I seem to have forgotten the words of insects." Aizen sighed.

"Piece of crap!" I growled.

"He's as annoying as ever." Mom sighed.

"That armor." Aizen pointed "It represents your remaining hopes, with each one I destroy one more of your hopes fades."

"So I just need to break the other three pieces." He said appearing next to us.

" **Shunko!"** I cranked up my energy **"Metsu Hadoken!"**

The ball of energy stunned Aizen for just a half a second but it was time, time Mom needed to turn on her own Shunko and slam Aizen with a punch.

"Seems you've been improving." She said "There are only three people who can even activate the Shunko and two of them are women."

She smiled "You're definitely my kid!"

" **Shibari Benihime!"**

Black stiches flew up and surrounded Aizen.

"Do you think this-."

" **Hiasobi Benihime!"**

The bindings popped like balloons and blasted flames at Aizen.

"So you think something like this can stop me?!" Aizen yelled.

" **Shunko!"** I flashed behind him and stepped him **"Shun Goku Satsu: Raging Demon!"**

I threw a punch and went right through his chest with a forceful energy blast.

"Die, Aizen Sosuke."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Chapter Pick Up Point- Chapter 406- Decide 8 (End of the Chrysalis Age)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Vs Aizen Part 3(Recovery)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Well?" Kisuke asked as I pulled my hand back from the explosion caused by the Raging Demon.

"Doubt it." I sighed "For my ultimate technique it sure didn't feel too ultimate against him. It felt…like I barely hit him."

"That was some punch." Aizen said as the smoke cleared, a crack having formed against his mask "Now it's time you understand my power."

"Shit." I hissed as I felt the ground heat up "GAHH!"

Energy well up inside and blasted me into the air.

_I can't believe…something this strong exists…_

"Grr…" I clawed at the ground "I'm not…dead yet."

"What are you doing?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Going after him."

"He already left for the outside of the barrier." She said.

"Then open a Senkaimon!" I snapped.

"You're just gonna get yourself killed!" she yelled.

"Since when do you give a damn what happens to me." I scoffed.

"You…" she growled holding her arm up and making a gat appear.

Before I could go in she grabbed my collar, her teeth were gritted and she looked xhausted, at the end of her rope.

"You better come back alive." She hissed.

"I've got no plans to die." I walked in.

I trudged my way through the precipice portal, I was beaten, bloodied and at the end of my stamina but I had to at least try.

_Damn I said all that crap about not dying but…with wounds like this…It's gonna be close._

I passed by Ichigo and his Dad inside, Mr. Kurosaki explained that time moves slower here than outside it so Ichigo could use this chance to train because he'd get out before Aizen had gotten much farther.

"How much time." I asked Ichigo's dad "What's the difference."

"2000 hours hear will be one hour outside." He said "If we have about three months in here that should be enough."

"So one hour." I looked at Ichigo "Alright, I'll go out and buy you one hour…no more, no less."

"Hummer."

"I can't stop that guy." I walked "But if you can learn something that can just do it. Remember, one hour."

* * *

**Later**

"Ha…ha…ha…" I ran forward.

_I'm so exhausted I can't even Shunpo right, yet alone keep a Shunko going for more than a second. Maybe I was being a little generous with that one hour mark._

"Shit- **SHUNKO!"**

_It took me nearly an hour to catch up, sorry Ichigo but I ended up being a liar, still I'll make sure to leave a mark for you, finish this guy off clean okay._

All around people had fallen at Aizen's feet, Ichigo's friends, Gin, Rangiku, seemed I would be joining them for a bit.

" **MESTU HADOKEN!"**

I threw the fireball forward and pushed Aizen back just a step but it was an opening, an opening for Ichigo to show up.

"Nice…timing." I groaned falling back.

* * *

**Later**

**No POV**

"He's crashing again!" Isane warned.

"We need to stabilize him." Unohana said.

"I need help over here!" another medic yelled "If I don't get some help Captain Sui-Feng is gonna lose this arm for good!"

"I'm a little tied up, if I help you the human boy will-HA!"

"Gah!" Hummer coughed "Help her."

"You're conscious." She gasped.

"Please, help her." He hissed "I don't care about me just save her arm."

"If I don't help you you'll-."

"I said I don't care!" he yelled "AHHH!"

"Please stop moving." Isane begged.

"Her arm is key to her work." Hummer panted "If she loses it, Sui-Feng will lose her abilities, I'm just some orphan off the street, she's so important, please Captain Unohana, I don't care about me just…save…Sui-Feng…"

"Hmm…" the older woman sighed as the boy passed out "How strange."

"Captain?" Isane asked

"On the way in, Captain Sui-Feng said the same thing." The woman smiled "We best buckle down Isane, we can't let either of them be wrong."

* * *

**Later**

**Hummer's POV**

"Can I go home yet?" I asked.

"Soon." Captain Unohana smiled "It's a miracle you even survived given how much blood you lost."

"Ahem." Someone coughed.

"I'm going to step out, please call if you need something." She smiled.

Unohana left and Sui-Feng stepped in.

"You've got two arms again." I observed.

"Yeah, that's the fourth division for you." She looked at her hand "Still feels kinda weird though."

"I suppose." She shrugged "You're alive too so that's good."

"I guess we both held up our end of the deal." I laughed.

"Yeah…" she frowned.

"Sui-Feng?"

"…" she moved her lips but I couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"S…Shaolin." She blushed.

"Huh?"

"Sui-Feng is just my honorary family code name." she blushed "I figure…my boyfriend should know my real name."

"B-Boyfriend!"

"That's what you wanted isn't it!" she snapped "Remember all that crap about "Making you mine" or was that just you trying to be cool?!"

"No." I scratched my head "It's just…gonna take some getting used to."

"Hmph." She sat on my bed "Good, because I don't need a spineless liar for a boyfriend."

"You know I don't really like girls who try and boss me around." I smirked.

"Hmph, better change your type than." She smirked leaning in "huh?"

Sui-Feng pulled my sheets back and found a letter.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I don't know, never seen it." I said taking it from her and opening it.

* * *

"Dear Hummer Shihoin

I managed to leave amidst the commotion of the fight with Aizen, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me even though we were at odds. I've taken the remaining Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo where I plan to keep them, you shouldn't have to worry about us attacking you anymore. Hopefully one day there could be a world, where the sane Arrancar Hollows could live peacefully with the Humans and Soul Reapers, at least I can dream and strive towards that.

I'm always available in an emergency, consider me your ally.

Thank you for showing me, not all men are deceptive and evil.

Tier Harribel."

* * *

"You got a letter from that damn Hollow chick." Sui-Feng growled "Wait there's more."

This time it was a picture, two very angry women yelling at the camera and a calmer one in the back, there was writing on the back.

"Keep your dirty hands off Lady Harribel or we'll wring your neck loverboy." I read "Signed Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun."

"Those three." I sighed "Ah well, I'm kinda happy they got away."

"You shouldn't be." Sui-Feng said "They're Arrancar, our enemies."

"Still, Harribel was nice, I could feel it when we fought, she wasn't always interested, fighting was a chore for her, she wanted to have a peaceful world." I said "Her dream of a world were we could coexist, that be nice don't you think."

"I don't think I'll ever have your rosy view of the world." She leaned into me.

"Is this gonna be our first fight as a couple?" I laughed.

"Shut up you idiot."

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

I had heard Ichigo got pretty banged up after his fight with Aizen, I wanted to go see him but I was holed up in bed myself. Mom came to visit me, gave me the news…Ichigo had a day or two left till his power would fade away, forever.

"Hey." I took a seat on the roof next to him "Sorry it took me so long to see you."

"It's no big deal." Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm just glad it's over you know." I sighed "I'd like to go back to living a bit of a normal life again, as normal as our lives are ever gonna be."

"Yeah you said it." He laughed.

"Hey look at the bright side your life is gonna be a lot more normal than mine." I smiled.

"Yeah…" he half smiled.

"Ichigo, we're here for you." I said "That's what friends are for, anytime you need something, just let me know okay."

"Yeah, thanks man." He stood up.

"It's funny not that long ago you were just some underclassman I'd pass in the hall." I laughed standing up "Never thought we'd end up being such good friends. Well Ichigo, I'm glad you're my friend."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Long Distance

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed leaning on my hand and looking at the door of the shop.

It had been a couple of months since the end of the war with Aizen, thankfully things have been quiet, I'm finished with school which means I'm stuck working the register while Uncle Urahara conducts all his weird tests in the training ground under the shop.

Everyone is doing well, Shaolin and I see each other every couple of days. I still haven't gotten used to calling her by her real name, Sui-Feng just comes more naturally off my tongue. Our relationship is about what you'd expect from a girl like Sui-Feng, rough is a nice way to describe it, she bitches a lot and berates me but…I think that makes her kinda cute.

I was sleeping my way through another boring day when I felt something strange in the air.

"It's a…Hmm?"

I walked outside and opened the door.

"GAH!" I saw a Garganta opening in midair.

"Jeez it's such a pain in the ass to open these things." A hollow jumped out "Oh there you are Loverboy, just who I was looking for."

"Apacci!" I yelled "Why are you here, I thought you were all staying in Hueco Mundo."

"We are." She put her hands in her pockets "Lady Harribel sent me to do some shopping."

"What if someone had seen you." I said.

"Humans can't see Hollows remember." She growled "Relax don't get your panties in a bunch Loverboy. Now look I've got this list so are you gonna fill it or ain't ya?"

"Oh so now you buy form us?" I groaned.

"You know any other supernatural shops this side of Soul Society?" she asked "Look I ain't happy to be here either so let's get this over with and get out of each other's hair, deal?"

"Deal." I nodded looking at her list "Hmph, good thing you came to me most people wouldn't have these parts, what do you guys even need this stuff for?"

"You and your idiot friends knocking around Las Noches wrecked it." She growled "What are you stupid?"

"Haa…" I sighed getting the things on her list "And today is a day without Sui-Feng so I figured I wouldn't get berated."

"Ehh?" Apacci growled.

"You know you remind me a lot of Sui-Feng, my girlfriend. Similar hair color and length, bad attitude, you're both…" I looked at her "…Petite."

"Ehh, where you look asshole!" she snapped "I'll have you know I don't need any fun bags to operate effectively, those things just get in the way!"

"I never said it was a bad look." I smiled "I prefer smaller girls myself."

"Pervert." She scoffed.

"My pride." I lowered my head and placed the bag on the counter "That'll be 17,605 yen."

"Put it on our tab." Apacci opened a portal.

"You just started shopping here, you don't have a tab!" I yelled.

"Then make one." She said as the Garganta closed "See ya Loverboy."

"I have shitty friends." I sat back down at the counter.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm…" I hummed fixing my tie.

Tonight was date night with Shaolin, we were going out to eat so I wanted to look nice for her.

I felt a spirit gate open and saw she was standing behind me.

"GAH Jeez don't just port right into my room!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up idiot." She fixed my collar "I've seen you half naked so many times I stopped counting."

"I bet you liked it." I smirked "OW!"

She elbowed my side "Knock it off. Huh, why do you have Hollow stink following you?"

"Annoying customer at the shop." I rolled my eyes "Don't worry about it, ready to head out?"

"Sure."

I took her hand and we started walking down the street. Sui-Feng was in a cute black dress similar to her usual fighting outfit but with a dress bottom instead of pant legs. We headed to our reservations and started enjoying a night with just the two of us.

"A sushi place?" she asked "This is where you took me?"

"You don't make it easy Shao." I said "The only meat you eat is fish, we can't go many places because of that."

"Whatever this is fine." She mumbled "And I told you, don't call me Shao, either Shaolin or Sui-Feng, not Shao."

"Why you don't like my cute nickname for you?" I smiled.

"Shut up." She pouted.

"Hmm." I smiled.

The two of us got caught on the recent events on both sides, new Captain over in the Soul Society and I let her know how things were on my end.

"Captain Commander was wondering how Kurosaki is doing?" she asked as we left.

"Ichigo?" I asked "Fine from what I here, or at least so he says."

"I figured as much." She blinked "The one who saves us all ends up suffering the most."

"Are you…feeling bad for someone." I fake gasped.

"Shut up moron." She elbowed me again "I should be getting back."

"Do you have to leave already?" I asked placing my hands on her hips.

"I have work to do." She said finally acting sweet with me for a bit, that's normally how she operates, mean than sweet when she wants to, classic Sui-Feng, never showing her true colors.

"I feel like you're busy all the time, I never get to see you anymore." I frowned.

"I have an important job." She sighed "I know it's hard, I feel like I don't have enough time for you, I'm not a very good girlfriend."

"It's alright, I understand." I said "Let me know when your free again and we'll make plans for something."

"Okay." She gave me a quick "Bye, love you."

"Yeah…" I let her hand go as she opened a gate "Love you too."

I watched Sui-Feng fade from sight and sighed, back during the war with Aizen we saw each other so often our chemistry naturally melded but now she has so much work to do it's hard for us to make things work.

"Sui-Feng make it home?" Mom asked as I got back.

"Yeah." I headed to my room.

"Next time let me know when she's coming we'll do something together." Mom laughed.

"A date with my Mom and girlfriend is not my idea of fun." I shook my head "Sides she probably focus more on you than me."

"You're right about that." Mom smiled "Night kiddo."

"Night Mom." I kissed her cheek "See you in the morning."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This is just a brief break chapter before the full time skip.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Raigai Rebellion Arc Start

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I was going to do the Nozomi arc…then I wasn't…but now I am again. I can't make up my mind. Lol.**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Well it certainly not every day you find something like this." I said looking at the girl "Are you sure there's something weird with her Kon?"

"She was naked in the middle of a parking lot." He said "And she showed up right after I felt a gate open."

"Still you said humans could see her so she can't be a normal Shinigami and she's got no mask so it's not like she's a lost Arrancar." I pointed out.

"She's not one of us." Sung-Sun said "Is this all?"

"Yeah you're all set." I handed her a box and she open a portal "Wait and tell Harribel she-."

The Garganta closed.

"She still hasn't paid us." I sighed "They're never gonna pay us are they…whatever, why did you bring her to me Kon?"

"We'll I can't bring her to Ichigo, he lost his powers and all so he wouldn't be much help." The lion explained.

"Why are you so convinced she needs help." I sighed "and next time wrap her in a sheet before you show up, if Harribel's little henchmen didn't think I was already a pervert they sure do now."

"Still good job brining her I guess." I sighed "She's got no spirit reading, maybe she's just a lost Gigai or something. I can ask Sui-Feng to look into it but I doubt she'll bother."

"Oh there you are Hummer." Rukia walked in "Just who I was looking for."

"Rare to see you around here lately." I said "Seeing as you're making a point of avoiding Ichigo."

"I…It's complicated." She sighed.

"I don't really care." I defended "He might not be able to see or sense you but…you should really check up on him once in a while you know…anyway what's up?"

"I was asked to bring you with me back to Soul Society." She said.

"Why?" I asked "normally if someone over there wanted something Sui-Feng would call."

"I don't know I was just asked to bring you back, when I called for clarification I got no answer."

"Hmm."

"Uncle Kisuke." I looked back "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." He shrugged "I wouldn't recommend going myself. I only say that because your Mom made a trip but hasn't returned or made contact yet, and that's not like her."

"We'll all the more reason for me to go and check on her then." I said "You and Kon watch the girl, I'll work my magic on the other side."

"Alright Rukia you get ready." I said "I'll grab my stuff."

* * *

**Later**

"You know we've never really gotten to hang out, just the two of us." I laughed as I walked through the precipice world with Rukia.

"You're right, this is certainly interesting." She smiled "I suppose I should properly thank you for helping during that incident back then."

"I was just brought along as the ringer." I smiled back "But it's been great since then. This place always creeps me out, good thing that Cleaner is dead."

"Huh?" Rukia looked up "Do you…feel that."

I looked behind us "Uhh…Rukia!"

"Hmm-WAH!"

"That things alive again!" I yelled running for it.

I don't know how or why but the Cleaner was back and rushing us with a fury.

"Grab on!" I picked up Rukia **"Air Shot!"**

I punched the ground and shot us forward, my headband slid off which kinda pissed me off because it was a gift from Sui-Feng but I hoped she'd understand.

"MADE IT!" I cheered sliding out the gate.

"GAH OUF OW!" I groaned falling into a tree.

"I'm good." Rukia landed on top of me.

"Get you butt off my face." I mumbled.

"Oh sorry." She giggled.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." I rubbed my back "Damn should've realized how fast we were falling."

"Hold it!" a voice said.

"Ehh?" I looked over "Standing in the moonlight like that makes you ominous Toshiro." I laughed "Trying to get a serious image?"

"Don't move." He pointed his sword at me.

"Watch where you point that thing." I lowered my eyes "Or someone may get hurt."

I moved my hand up and caught his sword.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia gasped.

"What's your problem little brat." I growled pulling my other arm back "Why don't I beat some sense into you!"

"Tsk…damn." I hissed looking around "I went and got surrounded…"

I had been ganged up on by about three captains and half dozen other high seats.

"Hmm…" I looked around.

"You're under arrest." Byakuya said.

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes "On what charges."

"That's not important."

"Yeah it is." I pulled my arm up **"Power Geyser!"**

I punched the ground to break their blockade and rush free.

"So any ideas?" I asked regrouping with Rukia.

"Get out of here seems like a good start." She said.

"I like that idea." I nodded "Something is definitely wrong around here."

"Now why'd you try and escape."

"Now we have to deal with you."

"Ikkaku and Renji." I sighed turning around "Well I'm not coming in easy so let's just get started."

"Hummer!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh come on." I looked at her "I don't have patience for this, well there is one thing, what do you want me for?"

"You're headband." Renji said.

"My headband…I lost it on the way in earlier."

"Well we found it several days ago." Ikkaku said "Right around the time the captains went missing."

"Several days? I lost it several minutes ago." I explained "Times don't match up."

"Somebody really wants to frame you." Rukia said.

"I really hope you keep resisting." Ikkaku said "We've never gotten to fight."

"I don't like the way you're talking." I raised my arms.

" **Extend: Hozukimaru!"**

" **Crush!"** I banged my fists together to make spikes form **"Ruination Fang!"**

"GRR!" I grabbed the spear as Rukia blocked Renji.

" **BANKAI!"**

I turned up my power from the start **"FIRE!"**

The pistons shot off and pushed Ikkaku back and got in close **"Corkscrew Blow!"**

_I don't know what's going on here but it' really annoying!_

"HRRAA!"

I suddenly ducked low as the air near my chin was cut.

"HMM!" I looked back.

"Stop fighting and just come in." Sui-Feng said.

"Even you…no…"

I dashed in and punched her, she quickly lower her legs to avoid it.

"You'd punch your own girlfriend."

"GRR!" I pulled my leg up **"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

I kicked her away.

"I don't know who you are, but you sure as hell aren't my girlfriend, Sui-Feng would never be surprised if I made an attempt to punch her."

" **Bakudo #73: Tozansho!"**

Three boxes appeared and trapped our attackers in light.

"Come on let's go!" Mom landed next to me.

* * *

**Later**

"What the heck was all that, they were serious." I said.

"One look in Renji's eyes and I knew." Rukia explained.

"We don't have much time." Mom looked out the window of her safe house "Obviously you could tell they weren't the real Renji, Sui-Feng and Ikkaku."

"Still they felt the same, but stronger." I hummed.

"I guess that goes to show their craftsmanship, they're very well made." Mom smiled.

"Well made?" Rukia asked.

"The inverse of a physical Gigai would be a spiritual vessel, a Raigai."

"Never heard of'em." I said.

"Imitations created of nearly perfect souls in nearly perfect bodies." Mom said "Basically they're really good fakes, almost everything is a near perfect copy, memories, skills even more. They're so accurate I don't know who's real or who's fake. Raigai are usually used for experiments relating to Soul Candies and Gigai but I'm not sure what the point of these are."

"Someone's planning something dangerous and big…we've got something major ahead." Mom sighed.

_That girl Kon found and now this…strange things like that don't happen close together unless they're connected in some way…_

"If it's research it's probably connected to Squad 12." Rukia said.

"Then let's go check it out." I told the girls "We don't have all day."

* * *

**Later**

"Stop!" I told Rukia as we scanned through the files "I was right, look it's that girl Kon found in the parking lot."

"And there's a note." Rukia said "Spotted in Karakura town, if she refuses to be captured elimination is authorized."

"We better find a way back ASAP." I said.

* * *

**Apacci's POV**

"Stupid Loverboy forgot half the damn order." I growled "I told you to make sure it was all there Sung-Sun."

"He must have been distracted by that naked girl." She said.

"NAKED GIRL!"

"So he is just a pervert." Mila-Rose commented.

"You guys are really loud." The stuffed lion said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Don't be so mean, I think he's kinda adorable." Mila smiled "Rawr."

"There this should be the last of it." Urahara gave us the delivery "Now since Hummer's not here."

"Pay up." He glared.

Before we could object the door to the shop slid open and a punch of Soul Reapers were standing there.

"Uhh that ain't good."

"Hmm…Urahara looked at them.

"We're looking for Nozomi Kujo." The glasses wearing girl said.

"I don't really like your attitude Nanao." Urahara smiled "You're normally so cordial."

"This isn't the time for games." The blonde guy said.

"She's gone!" The lion yelled.

"She's escaping." Their leader said "After her."

"Okay you three, get out there and find that girl before them."

"We don't take orders from you." I growled.

"You ain't the boss of us!" Mila-Rose snapped.

"If we find her before them will you clear our tab?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Why of course, it would be like working off the bill." He laughed.

"Leave it to us!" we smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Episode 319**

**Till Next Time**

 


	33. Get Nozomi

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Apacci's POV**

" **CERO!"**

I blasted a shot off the tip of my horn and looked around.

"Stupid Four-eyes sit still dammit!" I yelled "If I don't get that girl back we'll have to pay for all the stuff we've been buying."

" **Hado #33: Sokatsui!"**

"Damn." I hissed as my beam was countered.

I ripped my bracelets off **"Cierva: Pulsera Cuerno!"**

" **Hado #32: Okasen!"**

A horizontal beam shot out and blocked my blades, sending them back to me.

"This guy…GRR." Mila-Rose growled "It's like his sword weighs a damn ton!"

"Sung-Sun stop sitting around on your lazy ass and help us dammit!" I yelled.

"You two seem to have it under control." She said.

"Shut up and carry your weight!"

"Fine." She sighed slipping her sai out **"Strangle: Anaconda!"**

"Well I didn't mean you had to go all out!" I yelled.

"You told me to help." She slithered over and wrapped up the woman "So I'm helping."

"Whatever let's just end this and find that girl! **Bala!"**

I punched forward and blasted the guy clear across the street.

" **Cero!"** Mila let out a blast that knocked the girl away and into the guy.

"Huh?" I looked around "Oh carp where'd that girl go?!"

"This could be a problem." Sung-Sun turned back to normal "We'll have to pay if we can't find her."

"There's spirit pressure that way." Mila-Rose said "So that's where we should go."

"Since when do we listen to you?" I grumbled.

"It's that way and you know it!"

"Both of you are so unladylike!"

"Shut up Sung-Sun!"

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"How are we going to get back, the Raigai will have blockaded the gate." Rukia explained.

"I've got a plan." Mom stepped out.

"Good you made it back." I sighed "I was worried."

"Come on did you think those cheap knockoffs could stop me." She laughed.

"So what's your plan?" Rukia asked.

"Bust through head on."

"That's impossible!" she yelled "They have power equal or greater than the captains."

"So." Mom shrugged "Them being fakes means we can break though trust me."

* * *

**Later**

"They're swarming like flies." I sighed.

"There's a lot of them." Rukia added.

"They can only hold the door for so long so focus on getting through." Mom said "Let's Go."

"You sure those decoys will work." I asked.

"They've lasted long enough already." Mom said as we skirted around the battle towards the gate.

The decoys broke and the Raigai realized what was up.

"Just keep going!" Mom yelled "GAH!"

"Mom!" I yelled as she was pushed back.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Byakuya asked.

"Brother." Rukia hissed.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Mom flashed behind Byakuya and tackled him.

"Mom!"

"Just go!" she yelled "I'll be fine!"

"But-."

"Listen to me!" she snapped "Someone has to protect the Living World Hummer!"

"Hmm…fine." I turned away and entered the Senkaimon with Rukia.

* * *

**Apacci's POV**

"Chad!"

"Now then…let's put an end to them."

" **Cero!"**

I let off a shot out of my horn and looked around, a couple of the guys who had attacked Hueco Mundo were beaten and bloodied and that green haired creep from earlier was stalking Orihime.

"It's you." She gasped.

"We're only here for the girl." I snarled.

"It's no longer our problem what happens to you." Mila-Rose said.

"It's nice to see you again, allow us to deal with this please." Sung-Sun sighed.

"Blasted Hollows." The man growled.

"I'm more than just some measly Hollow!" I yelled grabbing my blades **"Thrust: Cierva!"**

I activated my Resurreccion and kicked my cloven foot.

" **Horn Buster!"**

I charged in but just got air.

"What, he vanished-GAH!"

I felt my back slice open.

"I don't care about annoying Hollows." He said.

"He…teleported?" I coughed.

"Apacci!"

"What the hell are you doing here." Someone growled blocking the attack.

"Oh I'm picking daisies." I growled "What the hell does it look like I'm doing Loverboy."

"Hmm…" Hummer sighed "Whatever, get outta the way."

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

The second I got back in the world of the living I found Tres Bestias fighting some guy, Chad and Ishida wounded and Orihime trying to heal them.

"Keep working on healing Orihime, you three watch her." I sighed "I'll take care of this, now…who are you."

"I see so that's how you made it back, with her helping that's comprehendible." The man said.

"I said who are you." I yelled.

"Now calm down." He glared "I am Kageroza Inaba, I study the precipice world in the department of research and development."

"Then he must be the one responsible for the disappearances." Rukia pointed out "And the puppeteer of the Raigai."

"Oh so you know about the Raigai." He hummed, dragging his two-sided weapon with him.

"Well you're certainly interesting." I said "And since you hurt my friends, I'm taking you out!"

_What's with this guy, his spirit energy is bouncing all over the place…I'll worry about it later!_

"RAAH!" I dashed up to him and kicked,

Kageroza flipped me around and sent me into a nearby factory. The two of us worked around, throwing punches and slashes, I ducked and swept his leg as I pulled up and delivered an uppercut as he fell. Kageroza swirled his blade around and tried to cut me as I punched him away. Suddenly, out of nowhere he was behind me and cut my back open.

_Impossible…he can't be this fast?_

"UGH!" I fell down as Kageroza lifted his weapon.

" **Roar: Zabimaru!"**

A length of swords flew by and smacked Kageroza back.

"You look like you need a hand." Renji said.

"You the real one…yeah definitely."

"GAH!" The two Raigai groaned as they were attacked from behind.

"I got her!" Mila-Rose cheered.

"I told you to just get serious." Sung-sun slithered around.

"The girl is mine!" Kageroza hissed.

" **Scatter: Senbonzakura."**

A blizzard of petals swirled around the sky and tried to slice Kageroza but he teleported away.

"There sure are a lot of Soul Reapers showing up." Apacci growled "We already rescued the girl…I should just leave."

"Hiding Arrancar is a serious issue." Byakuya said.

"They keep coming to me!" I yelled "I'm not hiding them."

"You know they were able to make an impact." Mayuri appeared "Still, should have captured them for experiments."

"What was that!" the two yelled.

"How rude." Sung-Sun huffed.

"Now you." Mayuri looked up "For a petty underling you pulled quite the stunt, it actually surprised me."

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Kageroza sighed.

"Thanks to you I'm forced to work with all these annoying people."

"HEY!" Renji and I yelled.

"Now I'll make you pay." Mayuri glared.

"You think you've won?" Kageroza began to leave into a Senkaimon "Just for tonight I will retreat, but be wary, once I retrieve Nozomi I will show you all my true power. Not only the Soul Society, but the land of the living and Hueco Mundo, I will control all of it."

"Ehh?" Apacci growled "You know I was all set to go but if you're threatening Lady Harribel's new Queendom I wanna really kill you!"

"I wouldn't chase him." Mayuri said "He controls the Precipice worlds, I mean you can, it would be a fascinating end to you hollows."

"For the last time we ain't some measly Hollows!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up point- Episode 320**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Differing Veiwpoints

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Hmm…" I sat at the table and looked at the sleeping girl.

"She gonna do that all day?" Apacci asked.

"Why do you care what she does?" Ishida asked.

"This chick's involved with the potential destruction of Lady Harribel's new rule, I want some answers dammit!" she yelled.

"You know the Shinigami on this side want you dead." I told her "So you three best play nice."

"We don't take orders from you." Mila-Rose scoffed "But Lady Harribel would like this situation remedied as soon as possible so we'll begrudgingly lend you a hand."

"Exactly don't think this makes us buddy-buddy." Apacci growled shoving her hands in her pockets.

"What they mean to say is, we look forward to working with you." Sung-Sun said.

"Tsk." The other two hissed.

"Would you please keep it down." Orihime asked "You're going to wake her up."

"NGN…" the girl groaned and fluttered her eyes "Where am I?"

"You're at the shop you ran away from last night." I walked over "Just relax and take it easy."

"Grr…" the girl sat up.

"Seems she doesn't know what relax means." Apacci laughed.

"You need rest." Orihime begged.

"You know I feel kind of bad." Chad said "Keeping all this from Ichigo."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked "Tell him about this thing that'd get his blood boiling if he still had his powers, he'd only get depressed."

"Hey if you were a Soul Reaper why didn't you just say so?" Kon asked "Not trying to brag but I do know a thing or two about that."

"How lame…" Nozomi blinked.

"Yeah exactly…" Kon nodded "Hey wait!"

"Stupid." Apacci scoffed.

"Don't tease him." Mila pouted "He's so adorable."

"You know this isn't my fault!" Kon yelled "I'm a mod-soul and this is the only body I can use now!"

"A Mod-Soul…" the girl blinked.

"Look just tell us what happened so we can help you out." I sighed.

"If you tell us my humble servants might help you out." Kon huffed.

"HMPH!" Nozomi smashed a pot on his head.

"YOW!"

"HAHAHA!" Apacci laughed "That's hilarious!"

"Oh there, there." Mila-Rose hugged the lion "It's okay."

"What a pervert lion." Sung-Sun mumbled watching Kon take full advantage of the hug.

"Alright enough, you're making a mess." I sighed "Look if you don't wanna talk right now it's fine, but you've sucked us all up in something so don't plan on staying silent forever."

The girl only glared at me as Rukia entered.

"Hey." She looked at me "We about to get started."

"Strategy meeting." Apacci hummed "How informative, shall we attend as well?"

"No." Rukia said "Personally you three seem nice enough, and I don't really mind but the others…there's still plenty of bad blood with them in relation of the Arrancar so for now I think it's best for you to keep your distance a bit."

"Who do those jerks think they are!" Mila-Rose yelled "I ought to-."

"It's fine." Sung-Sun cut her off.

"But-."

"Lady Harribel hopes to one day see a world were Sane and Peaceful Arrancar can live without fear of Soul Reapers, she wants us to someday be allies…so to make her dream come true we shouldn't do something that would strain relationships between our species any more than they already are." Sung-Sun explained "We will wait quietly here, perhaps when we all solve this situation we can take a step towards cooperation."

"Well put." Ishida smirked.

"Whatever." Apacci grumbled "It's not like I gave a shit anyway."

"Thanks you three." I walked out the door "I let you know what we talked about later."

I closed the door behind me.

"They took that well." Rukia noted.

"They were putting on faces." I frowned "They are trying to help us I can see that, Harribel is serious about moving forward, they wanted to be treated normally, not looked at like monsters. They may have said they didn't care, but inside I'm sure it hurts to think that the Shinigami aren't making any effort to move on from the past, even if the wounds are still fresh."

* * *

**Later**

"Okay, imposter crisis meeting starts now." Renji said.

"Okay I'm all for meeting up but why in the shop and why in such a small room!" I yelled "If Urahara shows up he's gonna kill me!"

"Oh calm down it's fine." Renji waved me off.

"Let's just get on with it." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"Well then you do it!" I yelled "It's your underling causing this mess!"

"If someone knows all there is to know about the Precipice world it's Kageroza." Mayuri said "Everything that's been happening was his fault, altering the time stream, summoning a new cleaner to trap up there, it's all his doing. He also sent back the Raigai clones."

"This guy, he must have known without Ichigo around I'm probably the biggest obstacle in Karakura town." I said "That's why he had me lured away once he knew she was here, once I was gone he came after Nozomi…The girl bothers me the most, how does she play into all this?"

"That girl's got a secret and it's something big." Rukia nodded.

"What if what he wants is something that he hid in her body." Mayuri posed.

"Not that again." I groaned "This whole situation gets more aggravating by the second."

* * *

**Later**

**Apacci's POV**

"Seriously, a barbeque, the girl nearly got kidnapped again less than an hour ago." I pointed out

"Celebrating in the midst of a struggle." Sung-Sun noted "I suppose Humans and Soul Reapers are strange like that."

"It's annoying, why are we even here?" Mila-Rose said.

The three of us had staked a claim to the corner of the lot, even in our little side corner I could feel them looking at us, judging us with their eyes.

"Come you three!" Orihime called "Come eat something."

"Tsk." I clicked me tongue "No way."

"I must be honest it does smell quite good." Sung-Sun blushed.

We just ignored her and stood in the corner, though Sung-Sun was right, it smelled so tasty I was nearly drooling.

"Here." A plate was placed at our table "For you."

I looked up and saw that slutty blonde Soul Reaper, Rangiku.

"What is this a joke?" I asked "You poison it with Spirit energy or something."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked "You all looked hungry was all."

"We nearly had our pet kill you and now your feeding us?" Mila-Rose asked "That doesn't really add up."

"Well sure that hurt." She rubbed her stomach, which at one time had been ripped out by Ayon, "At the time it hurt a lot, and occasionally it's sore but holding a grudge over that won't do anything for me. If we're going to be working together here, we should at least try and get along right. The guy's might be too stubborn and stupid to give you a second chance so soon, but I don't mind setting the pace for them."

"Hmph." I picked up a piece of meat and bit it "It's…not too bad."

"OHH She likes it!" the woman hugged me "You know you're kinda cute Apacci, let's get really friendly."

"Grr!" I groaned "Get your stupid boobs out of my face you cow!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Episode 321**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Hide and Seek

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Anybody find anything?" I asked meeting up with the other.

"Nothing." Orihime sighed.

"She can't have gotten that far." Chad pointed out.

"I can't even find her spirit energy." Ishida said "Are we sure this girl is really a Soul Reaper?"

The four of us were out looking because Nozomi had run away, again.

"Kon said she was looking for something the other day but if we don't know what she's looking for that doesn't help us." I said.

"Nothing on our end." Rukia called "Nothing from the others either."

"Grr…" I hissed feeling a pressure in the air "Now what…of all the times for them to show up. We can't worry about them our focus needs to be finding Nozomi."

"If she keeps trying to escape and she left Soul Society, she must know someplace to hide." Chad pointed out "Otherwise why come here."

"I know, but the problem is where would she hide…" I sighed "Okay let's split up and keep looking."

* * *

**Later**

"There." I looked up and same a beam of light shine into the sky "She's there."

I jumped up to the top of the building and quickly shot across town into the mountain's where I felt that light from before. By the time I got there Nozomi was already surrounded by a bunch of Raigai.

" **Power Geyser!"**

I slammed my hand down and let a blast of energy into the earth but the Raigai all jumped back to avoid it.

"You're not running away again." I grabbed Nozomi and jumped back.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"Hey what took you so long!" Kon complained.

"You're not easy to find." I mumbled.

"Hand over Nozomi Kujo." Rukia's Raigai demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I hummed lifting my hands up "You can try and take her if I want, I'm not really a big fan of gang fights but I can hold my own."

"You think you can beat us 6 on 1?" Rangiku's Raigai asked.

"Ehh, it'll be close but I can." I nodded.

"But why are you doing this?" Nozomi asked.

"Because I want to, and people should just do what they want." I shrugged "Simple as that."

"Then we'll just take her from you!" Rukia yelled running in.

"HRRAA!" I pulled my arm up and caught one on the chin "You know Omaeda is even uglier when he's skinny."

I sent him flying and swept my leg before preforming a takedown on Hisagi and punching his face in.

" **Stungun Headbutt!"**

I smashed my head into Ikkaku and spun him around, throwing him into Yumichika.

"Is that all you've got?!" I yelled.

I pulled my hand up and blocked a swing from the Rukia Raigai. The others I had already put down were getting back up and surrounding me, making this fight more difficult.

_In the time it takes to get them all the first ones can get back up, there's just too many strong guys at once._

_**This one looks fun, let me have a go!** _

"Huh." I shook my head "Was that…no."

I focused my energy and my shirt blew off **"Shunko!"**

"HAAA!" I pulled back **"Shinku Hadoken!"**

A massive beam of energy shot out incinerated the clones.

"You…win." The Rukia one groaned falling apart.

"I've been relying on that attack too much." I stretched my shoulder "Whatever we're done, let's go home."

I patted Nozomi on the head "Quit running away okay. Hide and seek is fun but after a while it gets annoying. Just relax, you've got plenty of people looking out fo you, got it?"

"Haa…I got it." She nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up point- Episode 324**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Shigure

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Yo we're back." I called walking in "How's everybody else?"

"Banged up but resting now." Tessai said.

"Oh great, he's alive." Apacci sighed.

"Pay up loser." Mila-Rose laughed.

"Wait did you two bet if I would live or not?!" I yelled.

"Of course not." The both scoffed.

"That's exactly what they did." Sung-Sun sighed.

"Hey Shut up!"

"Someone take a look at her." I pointed at Nozomi "And patch up Kon too."

"Hey what's wrong you okay?" Kon asked Nozomi, patting her leg.

"Pervert!" she kicked him.

"OW!"

"I like this chick." Apacci laughed.

"Poor lion." Mila frowned.

"Will you all knock it off." I sighed "I'm too tired for this."

"You guys are all alike…perverts." Nozomi mumbled.

"I am nothing like that little stuffed weirdo!" I yelled "And for your information I have a girlfriend I am very much not perverted towards!"

* * *

**Later**

"Teach you to use Soul Reaper Powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to be able to do something next time they attack." Nozomi said "I know this sword does something…I'm just not sure what."

"Sure." I shrugged "But I won't go easy, okay."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She glared.

I gathered up the others and we assembled out in a field near the park to work on some things with Nozomi, mostly sparing and hitting her with attacks to see if she could fight back. We were running out of time Kageroza and his Mod Soul project would take over all of Soul Society soon. Unfortunately Tres Bestias had already been hanging around for almost a week so they were heading home, not before giving me the usual lip service about how they'd eat my liver next time they saw me…or something along those lines I kind of just tune them out now.

_Shao…_

And again as usual things were complicated when the Raigai showed up to make another power play for Nozomi. I was all for stopping but she insisted on going until she could figure her power out.

"Okay this is the last one." I panted "Mostly cause activating Shunko again is gone make me exhausted."

Nozomi held her sword up and I pulled my hands back.

" **Hadoken!"**

There was a bright flash of light when her sword connected with my energy blast, the shape of her blade changing into an odd capital T shape.

"I remember the name." Nozomi said "Arazome Shigure."

"Great." I smiled "GAH!"

Before I could even move, a Raigai of Captain Shunsui whacked my neck and knocked me out cold.

_Damn it…_

* * *

**Later**

When I got jumped and knocked out the Raigai had attacked in force and stolen Nozomi away to Soul Society, so no I was going there to try and get her back. unfortunately, I was a little late, and Kageroza had already gotten his way and fused their souls back into one being, Oko Yushima. Now I was going to deal with, I needed an excuse to hit up Soul Society again and check on Mom and Sui-Feng.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I had originally planned on this chapter being longer but I forgot so much of this arc is just rehashing the same plot point over and over, Raigai are bad, Nozomi is cranky, Ichigo must save her, I had to just trim the fat and jump us to the end before I lost my damn mind.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Departing

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HRRAA!" I spun on my hands and kicked out **"Spinning Bird Kick!"**

I was engaged in battle with a man, some sort of fusion of Kageroza and Nozomi, I figured if I just beat the snot out of him they'd separate back into two people.

I caught his doubled edged blade and threw him up and back down.

" **Space Opera Symphony!"**

I threw my hands up and split the man apart, back into two different bodies. The reunion was short lived as Nozomi's body started to fade away, pulling her into the great beyond with her other half.

_Even when I try to save someone alone I can't get the job done…_

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm…" the girl looked up at me.

"Hmm…" I poked Sui-Feng's forehead.

"What was that!" she snapped.

"Yeah you're the real one." I laughed.

"Of course I am you moron!" she yelled "Are you so stupid as to confuse that cheap Raigai knock off with me!"

"I knew it wasn't you right away." I smiled picking her up.

"KYA!" She yelped.

I kissed her and smiled "Don't worry I'll always know it's you."

"So when are you heading home?" she asked flipping around to backpack me.

"Soon enough." I shrugged "When are you gonna come visit me?"

"It's gonna be busy trying to clean up this mess and make sure everyone is who they say they are." She sighed "It's gonna be a while till I can come see you."

"It's okay." I smiled "I don't mind waiting if it's for you."

"Haa…" she sighed and jumped off my back "Are you sure this is working; we see each other once a week at best."

"So, I'd rather see you once a week than never see you at all." I half smiled "I can wait a few days for you to come around, I don't mind. I get that you're busy, your job is really important, I'm not the most important thing in your life…I know that."

"No you…you are important to me." She said "I want to spend more time with you but I just…I don't want you to think I put more stock in my job than you."

"I know you care." I kissed her forehead "even if you're not with me."

"I just…want to spend some time with you and not have it be in the middle of a battle or a rushed dinner once every other week before I go back to work." She frowned "You're mine and I worry that if I'm never around…you'll want to leave."

"Hey." I gave her a hug "I'm not gonna leave, not you…mostly cause you'd lose it."

"What was that?!" she snapped.

"I love ya." I kissed her.

"Hmph." She pouted trying to pretend she hadn't been emotional a few moments ago "Whatever, I guess I love you too."

"I guess I'll head home." I rubbed her hair "I'll be in touch, we can meet up soon. Maybe talk about a way to see each other more, or a place for just the two of us, like a house."

"We can talk." She glared "Now get going."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Back to actually important main plot next time.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. The Easy Life

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Hmm…" I sat up as the sun bled through the blinds and into the apartment.

I looked down, my bed was unfortunately empty, as too be expected. Over the last few months not much has changed except for me moving out of Mom's place and into my own apartment…right across the street. So what was meant to be my private place is frequently intruded upon by my mother or various others. I wouldn't mind if Sui-Feng was around but even that's a rarity, she's always busy with work so I still don't see her much. She comes over when she can but even when she goes to sleep here she's usually gone by the time I wake up, it's…annoying.

I went through my usual morning routine, got dressed and ready for the day before headed across the street to the shop to open up. Somehow Uncle Urahara got "busy" and now I do all the work, it's such a pain.

As I got the store ready I headed out front to sweep up a bit and say hello to the people going to school.

"Morning Orihime." I smiled "Have a good day."

"Thank you." She smiled.

_It's back to school time again already, I can't believe it, time's really flying by._

"Heading off?" I asked Ururu as she stepped out front.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Alright good luck." I nodded "I'll be here so call if there's an emergency."

It's been about a full year and a half since Aizen was stopped, everyone is moving on with life and here I am, managing a little candy store in a small town, still it's kinda my pace, I can relax, do what I want and see all my friends, there's really no downside.

"Morning Ichigo, Ichigo's friend." I nodded as they walked passed "Have fun at school."

"Hmm." Ichigo nodded.

"You could say hello you know!" I yelled as her passed out of sight.

Before I realized it the day was well underway and everyone was at school, I was all alone again. Things around here are so quiet, rarely do I see that many Hollows, the Arrancar, or any Shinigami aside from Shaolin. My afternoon was quite, no adults shop at small candy stores like this one and all the kids were in school but once the day let out the usual crowd passed through to grab something for the walk home. Some of the kids even stick around to play.

"Hmm?" I heard a commotion outside and walked to the door.

"Don't be playing ball in front of other people's houses." Jinta growled at some kids "And sides no one's allowed to hit home runs here but me."

"Quit picking fights with little kids." I whacked him.

"HEY!" he yelled as I dragged him off, Ururu trailing behind.

"You kids have fun just be careful." I smiled.

I was about restocking the shelves when the door opened up.

"Is Urahara here?"

"Oh Karin." I smiled at Ichigo's younger sister while casually fending off punches from Jinta "He's out at the moment but if you need something I'm sure I can help."

"GRR!" he groaned when I pinned him under my foot.

"We have a guest stop screwing around!" I snapped.

I started to head towards the back, Karin following me.

"School just started up again huh." I smiled "I hope you enjoy it cause it flies by."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"For me school flew by, when I was in it you were still a kid, you've grown up a lot." I smiled "A very pretty young lady."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You know where everything is." I said sitting down.

"You're not gonna get it for me?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to sell you anything, Ichigo would never want me giving you this crap." I shook my head "and since you're a special customer who doesn't have to pay…unlike those others who just refuse to."

I sat there in silence as Karin picked out what she wanted to take with her, she took about fifteen minutes before getting ready to go.

"You know I really wish you wouldn't mess around with these kinds of things." I told Karin "Is he doing the same?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well there'll be no changing your mind." I sighed "I'm always around so if there's an emergency please call me."

* * *

**Later**

"Guess she's not coming to this side tonight." I turned down the blinds "Another lonely night for me."

"Complaining again." Mom let herself in.

"You have your own apartment you know." I sighed "Please stop coming over unannounced, that was the whole point of me getting my own place."

"You're so grown up you don't want to spend time with me anymore." Mom fake cried.

"Would you knock that off!" I yelled.

"Meanie." Mom pouted.

***BZZT***

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Hummer!" Inoue yelped when I answered "It's awful."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something terrible happened, it's just-WAHH!"

"Get to the point, I can't help without knowing the problem!" I snapped.

"Someone attacked Uryuu!"

"I'll be right there." I said hanging up and grabbing my coat.

* * *

**Later**

"Get to the point for me." I said "Tell me what attacked him so I can take care of it."

"It wasn't a Hollow." Ishida's Dad said "I've never seen the type of Spirit energy that attacked him."

"What was it." I rolled my eyes while losing my patience.

"It was probably human." He said.

"Human?" I looked confused "Why would a human attack Ishida, and how would he lose to it?"

"They must have a power we are unfamiliar with." He said "Something closer to Inoue or Sado as opposed to you or Kurosaki."

"So the next most likely victim is one of us." Turned to leave "Someone's trying to pick us off."

* * *

**Later**

A few days passed with no news, I had trouble getting in touch with Ichigo and it seemed I was the only one but I was having trouble tracking him down so I was tending to the store as usual. I was restocking some bins when I heard the door open.

"I'll be with you in a moment." I called "HMPH!"

I quickly leaned to the side before turning and kicking a man back outside.

I stomped outside and looked at the slender man I had just punch.

"I don't take kindly to people who come around looking to fight in my store." I glared "I don't know who you are or why you wanted to stab me, but I'm gonna make you regret it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 450ish.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Return of the Reaper

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HRRAA!" I turned my wrist and threw a punch at the attacker, only to get parried once more.

"You're actually pretty good." I smirked throwing my shirt off "But this is really starting to tick me off!"

"Than just let me stab you and this can be over." He laughed.

I blinked forward right next to him "Actually why not let me punch your head clean off."

I swept my leg and knocked the man down but before I could bring my fist down he vanished only to appear behind me. I ducked under his sword and spun on my hands.

" **Spinning Bird Kick!"**

I slammed the man back and then followed up for a powerful punch.

"Hmph!" he ducked under me once more "You missed."

"I might." I huffed "But he won't."

"Huh-GAH!" the man groaned as a metal bat smashed into his face.

"Get lost punk!" Jinta growled.

"You little." The man hissed "GRAA!"

Another fist slammed down on his midsection, leaving a crater in the ground.

"You were asked to leave." Ururu sighed brushing her hands off.

"Touting out children now." He glared.

"This is your last chance; I don't know who you are." I stared him down "But leave, or you'll regret it."

"Hmph." The man pointed his strange sword at us.

"Fine, that's your choice." I cracked my knuckles.

_What's with this guy, outnumbered three to one and fighting while holding a book…none of it makes sense._

I dashed in and pulled my arm back but the man pulled out his sword.

"Get busted!"

"AHH!" he yelped when Jinta slammed the back of his knees.

The man got ready to wave his sword and stab the boy when I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. I pinned his arm and pulled him back in an armbar, making him drop the sword.

"Now Ururu!" I yelled.

"HYAA!" she stood above him and went down for a punch.

The man vanished from my grasp and her fist hit the ground and left a crater that dented the street.

"He's gone." I looked around.

"Who was that guy?" Jinta asked.

"I got know idea."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Strange…" I noted writing in the inventory manifest "I feel like something's wrong…still no call or visitors so I must just be imagining things."

"Hummer." Ururu came in quickly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I saw that man from the other day." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"He was at Ichigo's house." She said "I was going to say something but when Karin answered the door he stabbed her…and then she just let him come inside."

"I see." I walked over to the door "I'll be back later."

I headed across the street and got my fighting gear on before blinking to Ichigo's house and finding only his friends there talking about how Ichigo had run off and some man named Tsukishima had gone after him.

_That must be the man from the other night…they talk as if they know him, did he change their memories?_

"Hummer!" Ishida called out from above me "Have you seen Ichigo?"

"No, I'm looking for him too why?"

"There's a very dangerous man after him." He explained "We have to find him now."

"Right." I nodded "Feels like he's that way."

* * *

**Later**

"WHA!" I leaned my head back and caught the sword "You owe me Ichigo I just saved your life."

"Hummer?!"

I pushed Tsukishima back and stood up "Nice to see you too, Ishida and I came to save your life. Mind if I deal with this dude cause he totally tried to kill me the other day."

"Kurosaki." Ishida pulled his bow "Get away from that man."

"You're memories changed too?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm telling you to move!" Ishida yelled.

_Shit we're in a bad way._

"Ishida…" Ichigo glared.

"Don't you get it!" he snapped "That lanky one didn't stab me! It was the man behind you!"

"Ichigo move!" I turned around only to get splashed with blood.

"Gah…" he coughed as a sword ripped into his chest.

"Ichigo!" I pulled my arm back **"Corkscrew-GAH!"**

I arm was gashed and I was stopped in mid motion.

"Ginjo…" Ichigo coughed lying in a puddle of deep red blood.

"You need to…pick better friends." I groaned "So his powers really can change people."

"Yeah that's what they do." Ginjo said "But don't think that's why I stabbed him. Him stabbing me just made me go back to normal."

He pointed his sword at Ichigo again "I'll be taking those powers now."

He picked Ichigo up and stabbed him once more, whatever strange power Ichigo had obtained was sucked right out of him.

"Ichigo." I hissed "Quit crying like a bitch!"

"YOU!"

"HRA!" I tackled him "Come on stand big and tall for me!"

"AH!" He hissed when he was stabbed again from behind.

"Took you long enough." I smirked "Your little experiment wasn't supposed to take this long Uncle Urahara."

"Sorry." He laughed "Took longer than expected."

"Time to take a good look around Ichigo." I smiled "Things just got so much more fun. Oh and hello Rukia, it's been awhile."

"Rukia…" Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"Good you can see her." I laughed "This dumb plan actually worked!"

I jumped back to avoid the swirl of energy as Ichigo's power finally returned, for real this time, not some cheap imitation like Ginjo had.

"Rukia." Ichigo looked at her.

"It's been a while." She smiled before suddenly kick him "Is that what you thought I'd say, you were just on the ground crying like a weakling, how pathetic!"

"This guy can change the past, what a pain." I scratched my head "But he really only changes memories, he can't change what's actually happened so there's no reason to worry, once we kick the shit out of him the other's will be right as rain!"

"Cut the carp." Ginjo groaned "The first time you were able to transfer your powers to Kurosaki because he already had them inside him, now he has none, I took them from him. One person's spiritual power isn't enough to bring his back."

"Well what makes you think it was just one?" I asked.

"Who ever said Rukia came here alone?" a voice asked.

As if on cue for the dramatic entrance a Senkaimon opened up and six people stepped out,, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Renji and Sui-Feng.

"Hi Babe!" I waved "Missed you."

"Knock it off are you trying to make a fool out of me!" she snapped.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 460**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Hummer and Sui-Feng Vs Tsukishima

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Well are ready to get started?" I smiled.

"HRRRA!" Ichigo slashed the air and sent an energy wave that blasted Ginjo back.

Ichigo chased after him with a follow up slash that did more significant damage.

"HMPH!"

"Ow!" I groaned when I was slapped upside the head.

"So weak you go cut on the arm." Sui-Feng huffed "What will I do with you."

"I've got a few ideas." I laughed.

"Knock it off, we're in public." She pouted "I've got an image to maintain…"

I just rolled my eyes before stopping "How come you tagged along on this, it's not usually your thing."

"Huh?" I looked over when there was suddenly another explosion of power.

"That's why." She sighed "I didn't come just to help restore Ichigo's powers but to deal with a larger issue from many years ago, the rouge substitute Shinigami."

"I'm guessing it's him." I looked over and stood up as Ginjo emerged from the energy blast in some sort of armor "Withstanding all those attacks, without Ichigo's power he would have been done in for sure."

I looked up when I felt a pressure.

"Care to give me a hand?" I asked Sui-Feng.

"Hmm?" she raised an eyebrow "Begging for my help?"

"Come on this one guy took on me and the terrible two." I laughed "Doesn't that just excite you?"

"Unlike you I don't care for battles, the quicker and easier they're done the better." She brushed her bangs to the side. Huh?"

We looked around and now there were various different copies of Ginjo's gang, none of them did anything.

"They don't attack, this is just tediously making us search for the real one." Hitsugaya noted.

I slammed my hands on the ground and stood up.

"If their gonna make this a pain let's do it the hard way." I smiled "Time for the fun part, pairing off."

The air around us pixelized and warped us all to different locations.

"Hey runt switch with me." Zaraki said.

"Sorry." I snickered "I've got my own score to settle with this guy. You have fun with the old man."

"Men." Sui-Feng sighed.

The pixels dumped me and Sui-Feng out on some rooftop where I was face to face with Tsukishima.

"So be honest." I stretched my arms "If I kick the shit out of you are the others gonna get fixed?"

"You'd have to find out, you can't kill me if you're not sure." He said.

"Hmph." I smirked "Caught you sleeping."

" **Sting: Suzumebachi."**

Tsukishima managed do duck the jab and pull out his sword.

"Not gonna happened.

I grabbed his wrist and aimed with my other hand.

" **Air Shot!"**

The piston fired and blasted him away, bending his arm in the process.

"If he stabs you he'll mess with your memories and put himself in them." I warned.

"Noted." Sui-Feng tossed her top layer off.

"Do you possibly think you can avoid my sword, both of you fight with close quarters combat." He noted "You can't possibly attack me from that distance."

"And you have to get close to cut us." I noted back "Seems we've reached a bit of a stalemate."

"Hmm…HRRA!" Tsukishima ran forward, dragging the tip of his sword along the ground.

Sui-Feng and I both jumped around the sides of him to avoid the attack only for a large slab of concrete to nearly fall on Sui-Feng.

"HYAAA!" I punched up and shattered it.

"There was a pressure plate." She noted.

"A trap, but how?" I looked over "He never had time to set it, and he ran over that spot himself."

"Perhaps he did have time." She explained "Does his overwrite power work on objects?"

"Don't know I've never seen him use it on anything but a person." I said.

"Don't you do any research!" she snapped.

"Sorry there wasn't a lot of time with him trying TO BRAINWASH ME!" I yelled "What are you trying to get at anyway."

"I'm saying when he dragged that sword he inserted himself into the memories of this place, allowing him to place traps and gimmicks as though he had been here in the past." She explained.

"Well getting close is too risky…so we need a ranged attack that can get rid of all the traps to." I smiled at her.

"No…I don't wanna." She mumbled.

"Come on." I poked her cheek "For me?"

"TSK!" she turned around and held her arm up **"BANKAI!"**

Sui-Feng slammed the massive launcher down and aimed it straight.

" **Jakuho Raikoben!"**

The missile screeched through the air towards Tsukishima who pulled out his sword and slashed it, the weapon did a sudden u-turn and came back towards us.

"Uh oh!" I yelled.

"Don't un oh do something!" Sui-Feng yelled "He changed it so that he was the one who fired the Jakuho Raikoben!"

"HRAA!" I grabbed the missile and threw it back towards Tsukishima but again he cut it and turned it back to us.

" **Shunko!"** I let energy pour out of me **"Shinku Hadoken!"**

I let out a beam of energy that incinerated the missile and drilled through the building where Tsukishima was. A massive blast of supernova-esque proportions went off and threw my flying but fortunately I have a great girlfriend who stopped to catch me as the dimension faded and we were back in the human world.

"Hmm, that one's gonna hurt in the morning." I dusted myself off.

"I told you I didn't want to fire that stupid thing!" Sui-Feng went right to nagging me "I figured he'd pull something like that, you moron!"

"Haa…" I rubbed my head "stop yelling."

"Giving me that "For me?" look!" she snapped "You owe me dozens of gifts!"

"I haven't seen you in almost a month and your demanding gifts from me already?!"

"That's what a good boyfriend does!" she snapped.

"Well a good girlfriend doesn't nag her boyfriend all day!" I yelled back.

"You're the worst!" she yelled.

"No you are!" I snapped back at her.

"HMMM!" she jumped into my arms "Kiss me you fool!"

"HMMM!" I pushed her against the tree as we kissed.

"Get a room you two." Hitsugaya sighed.

* * *

**Later**

"Morning." Sui-Feng said laying her head on my chest.

"Nice to have you here for once." I noted.

"Don't get used to it." She sighed "I have to head back soon."

"It's fine." I felt her snuggle closer "Sometime is better than no time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Into to the Blood War

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Oh we all came over." I blinked as we walked into Ichigo's room "What a coincidence."

"What are you even doing here!" Ichigo yelled at the four of us.

"Orihime offered me free bread to come." I smiled.

"Why don't you get some plates for us to use." Ishida said.

"Don't order me around this is my house!" Ichigo yelled.

"I wasn't ordering you only making a suggestion!" Ishida snapped.

"Nothing's changed." Chad laughed.

"I like it this way." Orihime smiled.

"WAAHH!"

"Oh Ichigo you should have said you had a guest." I laughed "Oh it's that girl."

"You shut up too!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Don't be so mean." I sighed.

"Ignore her she's been sleeping for a whole day." Ichigo said "She hasn't moved since we killed all those Hollows the other night."

We gave the girl something to eat while her friend showed back up. The rest of us just relaxed and took a second to sit down.

"You never even told us your name." Ichigo sighed as we sat down.

"You're right." A man's voice said "It's Ivan."

"Huh?"

We all rapidly turned around and saw a man in an off white trench coat like jacket standing there, he was tall, skinny and a portion of his face was covered in a pale white mask.

_An Arrancar? That doesn't make any sense Harribel would never let an Arrancar wander around unchecked, especially not in our area._

"Any other questions?" the man asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo glared "Why don't you get off me bed."

"I refuse."

"That's fine." I stood up and cracked my knuckles "We'll just throw you out then."

"HRAA!" I pulled back and punched the guy through the open window "Stay out!"

"I'm going after him." Ichigo jumped out the window.

"Good luck." We waved.

"You're not gonna help him?" Orihime asked.

"He doesn't need my help." I waved her off "And besides I already punched the guy across town I did my work for that fight, although I can't help but wonder what an Arrancar was doing here?"

* * *

**Later**

"He just disappeared into a shadow?" I hummed "That's strange, and he complained about not being able to make your Bankai vanish, I've never heard of such a thing."

"Hmph." Ichigo shrugged when something strange started "What's the lame song."

"Sorry my bad." Ryunosuke said "That's me receiver."

"HM…yes…okay…what…I see…yes sir…right away."

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry but we have to go back to base right away." The girl said with a nervous look on her face.

"How come so suddenly?" Ishida asked.

"It's for a funeral." She frowned "Vice-Captain Sasakibe died."

"I'm stepping out." I walked out the door "You guys call if you need more, especially if that guy shows back up."

I stepped outside and took out my own phone.

"Now's not really a good time." Sui-Feng answered.

"Sasakibe is dead?" I asked.

"How'd you here about that?" she hissed.

"Local Shinigami was at Ichigo's when she got the call." I explained "Shao what happened."

"…I can't talk about it right now." She said silently "But just know something dangerous is going on…You don't have to worry or anything."

"I never worry about you." I scoffed.

* * *

**A while later…**

"Sorry about calling you all this late." Ichigo admitted "It was just too odd."

"Is it really ture?" Chad asked "This while Hueco Mundo thing."

"If Nel is telling the truth and someone attacked Hueco Mundo that would explain why those three haven't show up to pick up their shipment from last week." I noted "But it's also odd that something would happen and none of them would get in touch with me if things went bad there."

"Do you not believe Nel?" the tiny girl asked.

"I never said I didn't." I smiled.

"It's true." Pesche said "As you know Harribel took over after the last war, things were progressing well for everyone there but suddenly she was attacked. I don't know who did it but I know their goal is to abduct Arrancar to use them as some type of Vanguard."

"Someone strong enough to beat Harribel…" I mumbled "That's a scary thought."

"Our main issues and reason for coming here is that they captured Dondochakka." Pesche said.

"I guess we know what's up." Chad sighed "We're going to save them, right?"

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you this time." Ishida said.

"It's fine." Ichigo nodded "After all Quincy exist to destroy Hollows not help them. I knew you'd say that but I didn't wanna hear you sulk because I didn't call you."

"Well aren't you all having fun, shall I arrange a trip to Hueco Mundo?" Uncle Urahara asked letting himself in "After all I can't lose some of my best customers."

_This trip should be interesting…things like this don't happen at random, it has to be related to what happened to Sasakibe._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up point- Chapter 487**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Return to Hueco Mundo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"We're here." I jumped out of the Garganta.

"Wah we're in the sky!" Nel yelped.

"With him it's always like this." Ichigo sighed gesturing to Urahara.

"You know me so well." He laughed.

"We're falling kind of fast." Chad noted.

"Hmph." Orihime summoned her shield and guided us down behind some rocks.

"Seems they didn't notice us." I looked out a small opening.

"The reason they didn't check is because they believe all the Hollows and Arrancar to be captured or dead." Urahara explained.

"This place looks awful." Chad looked around at the horizon "More than usual."

"There's a lot of dead bodies around here." I sighed "It's awful."

"That's their way." Pesche explained "Do you see all the blue fire? It's concentrated Spirit Energy, that's their weapon and it lets them set fire to anything here. We lost our leaders before we could ever even fight back…"

"What happens to the ones that get dragged off like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Their taken to their camp to be divided into groups that are either killed or abducted."

"Alright than let's go save them" Ichigo shrugged walking out.

"I like that idea." I laughed cracking my knuckles.

"Wait Dondochakka isn't with that group."

"So we'll save him too." Ichigo said "But we might as well save some others in the meantime, right?"

"Let's go already." I said following him.

_I can feel it up ahead…those three are already picking a fight._

"Ichigo pick up the pace." I blasted the ground "Or I'm gonna get ahead of you."

"HYUP!" I jumped a rock "Dammit…"

I looked down and saw a bloodbath of unreasonable proportions, there was one man in an all-white uniform standing there, looking smug at having taken down Tres Bestias.

"HRRRA!" I flashed in and pulled my fist back.

"Oh, it's a Shinigami." He said as I landed right in front of him.

" **CORKSCREW CROSS!"**

I threw a lightning fast punch and sent him back. I was jumped by a few other shoulders and I slammed my fist into the ground.

" **POWER GEYSER!"**

An energy blast roared out and blasted and burned the attackers.

_They were fast, but that wasn't my Shunpo…_

"Spirit Energy as a weapon, movements and outfits like that, you are Quincies after all." I hissed.

"Hmph!" the man pulled back his sword like a bow and shot off a flurry of arrows.

Ichigo landed in front of me and swiped them away easily.

"That's weird Ishida said Quincy use bows not swords." He glared.

"Hmph." I landed in front of the Quincy **"Shoryuken!"**

I threw my fist up but he leaned back and flipped away

"I see when someone blocks and dodges like that you realize how weak your attacks really are." The man said "And Uryuu Ishida…seems there is much to report to his majesty after this battle."

"His Majesty?" I wondered.

"Who's he?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you need to know?" the man asked "Answering is pointless. Have you heard of the Quincy Letzt Stil?"

A blast of light shot off and when it dissipated the man was cloaked in the light, like an angle with light wings.

"Let me teach you about Vollstandig." The man said.

"I'm starting to hate his preachy talk." I hissed.

Before I could react, the man teleported behind us and I had to dodge instantly to avoid getting done it.

" **Hadoken!"**

I threw an energy ball forward and he just cut it like butter.

_Damn…_

The Quincy swirled around and attacked Ichigo who turned his sword to strike back.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

The sword sliced into his neck and kicked up a ton of sand but even that didn't make a mark. The man raised his sword and started sucking up Spiritual Energy from all around.

"Come and take my full power." He pulled back to strike at us.

"Any ideas?" Ichigo asked "I can barely make a dent."

"Hmm, I'm the same."

The Quincy prepared to strike when suddenly his right wing and sword shattered from a massive punch. I looked behind him and saw a tall, hulking beast seething with rage.

"What is that creature?" the man wondered out loud.

"Oh did you think we were done?" Mila-Rose asked.

"I believe I said not to underestimate the three of us." Sung-Sun sighed.

"Kick his ass Ayon!" Apacci snapped "It doesn't matter what you gotta do!"

"RAAAHHH!" the large beast roared and threw another punch that pushed the man back.

"Ayon!" I called jumped on his arm "Let's go!"

"RAA!"

He grabbed me in his hand and pulled back before launching me at Mach speed. I activated my Shunko and spun in the air as I crashed right into the Quincy's chest.

" **Shunko Spiral Arrow!"**

I drilled into his chest before wrapped my legs around his waist and flipping him over to slam him down.

"Now Ayon!"

The beast let off a flurry of powerful punches that buried the man in a crater.

"To think Ayon would actually listen and help someone." Sung-Sun hummed.

"Big strong guys like him and I have an understanding." I smirked.

"He's kinda sturdy to still be in one piece after all that." Apacci observed close by.

"Hey be careful." Ichigo warned.

"Shut up it's fine!" she snapped "GRA!"

The man suddenly stood up and stabbed right into her throat.

"Apacci!"

"I must advise his majesty to adjust the strength of the Blut." The man said "Now why don't you all die quickly."

"RAAH!"

"Ayon don't!" Mila warned.

The beast charged in anyway only to be turned into ash and absorbed by the Quincy.

"Sklaverei." The man said "It enslaves Spiritual power, I didn't quite want to use it because it makes my holy wings so wicked."

The guy had gotten bigger and all jacked up, his wings looked unstable, he just looked like a freak.

"Damn you're ugly." I hissed.

I dashed forward and threw Apacci back to the other two.

"Go now!"

The two retreated back towards Orihime and I saw Ichigo jump towards me.

"Alright." I caught him in my hands and boosted him up "GO!"

Ichigo landed high and swung down "I'll just crush your head!"

"You are really annoying!" the man was pushed down to where I was under him.

"HRAAA!" I threw my hands up, sandwiching him between Ichigo and I **"Space Opera Symphony!"**

Even a Grand Finale like attack from Ichigo and I wasn't enough to break this guy in two.

_What the hell is it gonna take?_

I clicked the palms of my Gauntlets and primed the piston **"Crushing Blow!"**

"Oh?" the man looked at me "I just realized…HYA!"

***CLANK!***

"Impossible!" I hissed as the piston punchers on my hands dissolved into the simple spiked gauntlets "My…Bankai it's gone."

"Stolen." He smirked.

"Don't look so fucking proud!" I slammed my fist into his face "They only make my punches crush harder, I don't need a Bankai to throw a punch that will break your stupid face!"

"HRAA!" I flipped up and pulled his arm over me, dislocating his shoulder and throwing him to the ground "Ichigo!"

" **HAAAA!"**

The boy swung and sent out a powerful shockwave. I quickly repositioned again, landing before the man and punching him in the chest with a flurry of attacks.

_Just the Shikai isn't really gonna cut it, they break the skin but they don't have the same force as the Bankai, and I almost always stay in the Bankai mode, I guess I have to fall back on my training._

"You stole Hummer's and the other time that guy wanted to steal mine." Ichigo pointed out slicing the man again "Why are you so afraid of Bankai?"

"The Wandenreich fears nothing! GAH!"

A beam shot out and pierced right though his chest, ripping apart his heart.

"Good job, you made his spirit crumble and left him open." Uncle Urahara said "I was able to mortally wound him as a result."

"Urahara my Bankai-." I started

"We don't have time to talk there's an emergency in Soul Society. I'm sending you two now!" he opened a portal "Leave things on this end to me for now I'll figure out how to get that back. Akon will give you the information on the way."

"Alright fine let's go Ichigo." I followed him into the portal.

The long and short of the situation was that Soul Society was under attack by more of those Quincy soldiers and pretty much every Captain had already lost their Bankai and casualties were mounting rapidly and this attacking army…had less than 20 people.

_Shao…_

"There's the exit." I stepped by Ichigo "I'll split off and go my own way, just help who you can okay."

I slipped out the exit but saw a flash of light as I landed and than Ichigo never landed behind me, I looked up and saw the exit sealed with bars of light.

_I'm sorry Ichigo I can't stop to worry about you right now…_

I looked around and saw the crumbling buildings and puddles of blood "This place is way worse off than we thought."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 500!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. Destroyed

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"I don't have time for this bullshit!" I jumped to another building.

Everything was crumbling around me, there was no time to stop and help people because by they time I made a move to go to them they were already dead or defeated, as selfish as it was I had to pick a location and just go, even if that meant leaving people behind.

"Hmm." I coughed "Air's dryer than it was last time I was here."

I didn't get much farther before the sky slowly opened and a downpour began, slight puddling and flooding as a result.

_The weather sure is acting strange today, no doubt connected to something around here._

"HRAA!" I landed on the ground in front of some sort of cyborg like man **"Corkscrew Blow!"**

The man was sent flying and I stood up.

"You alright?" I asked Sui-Feng.

"Tsk." She hissed "I was doing fine."

I glared back at her "I'm not really in the mood to fuck around."

"Hmm…" she sighed looking away "I'm alright, thanks for coming."

"Good." I sighed "I was worried.

***WHOOSH!***

"GRA!" I hissed as a rocket shot out of nowhere and I just managed to turn it back.

"Hummer!" Sui-Feng gasped.

"I'm fine." I dropped to my knees to catch my breath "That was just their last ditch effort to take you out."

_That…was Jakuho Raikoben…Whoever that cyborg was he stole her Bankai…_

"Come one they're retreating." I helped her up "You're hurt, let's get you patched up."

"I'm fine there are worse they don't need to worry about me."

"I'm not talking about the medical teams." I hugged her "I'll clean you up myself."

I felt my girlfriend hug me tighter than usual, she was trembling slightly in my arms, even when she lost her arm to Barragan she wasn't this afraid, I had never seen her so scared.

* * *

**Later**

Even when we got here there wasn't much for us to do. Rukia and Renji are in bad shape, Byakuya is pretty much gonna die, Urahara and the others are in Hueco Mundo recovering from whatever happened there and the Captain Commander is dead. In all…it was complete and total victory by the Quincies, the only people to lodge any victories were Zaraki and the Commander before he died, everyone else either got killed on nearly the same.

"Well we're certainly in a bad spot." I sighed.

"They weren't able to recover the commander' body." Captain Ukitake said "It must have been destroyed."

"GRR." Sui-Feng ground her teeth.

I casually put my arm around her shoulder to try and calm her a bit, she was not in a pleasant mood, half terrified at her own weakness and half furious at that same weakness.

A messenger arrived and informed us that Byakuya and Zaraki were going to pull through, but would probably be out of commission for a while.

"Shut up!" Sui-Feng snapped "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Stop it." Kensei looked at her "you're acting pitiful."

"What did you just say to me." She glared.

"Both of you knock it off, fighting with each other does nothing: I hissed "You're both embarrassing yourselves."

"Okay let's all be calm." Shunsui sighed walking "Hummer's right, there's no reason to fight. You know this is the time when the old man would scold you for fighting. He would then say it's shameful to cry for the dead and to be strong instead. We don't exist to too cry, our army exists to protect Soul Society. Now come on, we have guests to greet."

"Guests?" I asked.

"Beats me." Sui-Feng shrugged.

"It's the Zero Divison." Shunsui smiled.

"What…" Sui-Feng's eyes went wide.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"A group who lives above Soul Society in the Palace of the Soul King." She said as we started walking "To my knowledge they're the strongest warriors in this world."

We ended up on a different side of town and soon Ichigo and the other remaining Captains arrived. A huge tube fell from the sky like a defective rocket, a panel opening and five people walking out, a large man, a skinny man, a large woman and a skinny woman with metal arms and lastly there was a strange short guy with dark skin.

"Here we are, the Zero Division." The guy with the Pompadour said.

"Not really what I was expecting." Hirako hummed.

"I agree." I nodded.

Some of the Captains knew a member or two but that was about it, no one had that much familiarity with them as a unit.

"So?" Shunsui asked getting serious "For what reason did you make such a trip?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we're going to take you up to the Soul King's Palace and rebuild the 13 divisions too." The beaded man said.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sui-Feng yelled.

"Please calm down." I sighed.

"You sit up there in your high palace and watch this place get destroyed, watch people die and now you're gonna come down here and talk about rebuilding!" she snapped "Don't give my that line of garbage!"

"As I was saying." The old man ignored her.

_Oh why did he do that…_

"Don't ignore me!" she snapped.

"You're really annoying." The guy with the pipe pinned her arm back.

"Hmph." I threw a punch next to his head "You better let her go, or you're gonna lose that hand."

"Hmm?" he looked at me half assed.

"Don't screw with me." I glared "Let her go, first of it's rude to just ignore someone, even if she's being loud, and second of all, it's rude to manhandle a lady like that, especially when she's mine."

"Both of you knock it off." The old man whacked us.

"OW!" the guy and I yelled.

"Whatever." I walked away "watch you back with them Ichigo."

"Hummer." Sui-Feng trotted after me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked "Don't you have your own training to do? We'll just be in each other's way if we work together, so just do what you gotta do, and I'll work my hardest as well."

I kissed her "Same as last time, I'm not gonna lose you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 519**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Hummer and Sui-Feng Vs BG9

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HMPH!" I knocked the dummy over.

I had been training for a while now, I had pretty much lost track of time. I wanted to make sure I was strong, strong enough to protect everyone, strong enough to not get pushed around for by those damn attackers.

"Hoo…" I sighed opening my eyes and seeing the land around me had distorted "I guess it's time."

I tightened the belt around my waist and headed out. Somehow the Seiretai had turned to a swampy mossy mess.

"HYUP!" I dashed back towards the city looking for a fight, I wasn't sure where to start but I felt myself being pulled in one direction, so I followed my instincts.

"GRA!"

"Hmm." I looked back "It's him."

It was that robot guy from the last fight, he had some little girl had been run through by a tendril, and Omaeda was fighting him, I use the team loosely since he was just kinda being tossed around like a doll but he was making an effort.

"HMM!" I flashed in and pulled my arm back.

"Attacker registered." He looked at me.

"Pick on someone your own size." I slammed my fist into his chest **"Corkscrew Blow!"**

"Here." I grabbed the girl and placed her down in front of Omaeda.

I turned around as the Quincy stood up from the rubble "Oh and good effort, you did your best, so just leave this to me okay."

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the robot.

"I ask questions." He said "I am the Sternritter K, BG9."

"Hummer Shihoin." I cracked my knuckles.

"Where of is the Captain of the Second Division? He asked "I have asked many times, I will now begin to eliminate the annoyances who fail to respond."

"Then I guess you'll be starting with me." I smiled.

"CLINK!" he raised up a large minigun "That is not an answer I asked for."

"HMPH!" I shot forward and stomped the gun down before I punched his head "You know for a guy claiming to be K you ask Questions like a Q."

"Die." He said lifting his arm as a tendril.

"You're pretty funky looking." I said charging my arm up **" Shoryuken!"**

I tried to uppercut him only to miss and get wrapped up by the tendril.

"One last time, where is the Captain of this division?" he buzzed.

"Bite me." I smirked.

I swung back to raise my legs up for room.

" **Smash Him!"**

A wrecking ball of a mace flew under my legs and slammed into BG9 knocking him back and freeing my arm.

"HMPH!" I pulled my arms back and aimed at the ball as I charged up with energy **"Hadoken!"**

Before the ball reached him the robot raised his arm and blasted the attack up and threw Gegetsuburi off his chest.

"Annoyance." He raised the gun again "Now you both die-GRA!"

A blast of energy slammed into him and blew off the front half of the gun.

"I thought Quincies used bows not guns." Sui-Feng called out from the distance "I guess you have more modernization than I thought."

"She's over there." Omaeda and I both pointed.

"There's your answer." I smiled.

"How was my sensor not reacting?" he asked.

"It's not like someone from the stealth ops squad to just let their presence flow out." She said.

The was energy swirling around Sui-Feng, like cyclone wings.

"What's with the new look?" I casually glanced over.

"You're the one who said to go off and do my own training." She said "Can't you recognize it, I taught this to you after all, the Shunko. Did you think I'd just leave it incomplete forever, unlike you I have some pride in my skills."

The energy swirled around her faster and exploded outward.

"Air pressure shift detected." BG9 buzzed.

"My Shunko is **Wind.** " She explained "It revolves around me like a whirlpool, I should thank you, had you not stolen my Bankai I might not have been able to work on this and prefect it."

Sui-Feng flashed forward and landed a punch to his stomach **"Mukyu Shunko!"**

The vortex blasted out and threw him back I sped up and landed behind him, spinning on my hands.

" **Spinning Bird Kick!"**

I slammed my leg into his side and pinballed him in another direction. Thee robot guy flipped himself and shot off and tendril. I snapped my wrist and pulled him in for Sui-Feng to blast into once more.

"He's still breathing." I hissed.

"I have never breathed." He stood up and beeped.

"So you really are some kind of robot." Sui-Feng smirked "Kurotsuchi would love you."

"I have learned much about your Shunko." He said as his body opened up to show these strange plugs "But I am disappointed that this was your strongest technique."

The plugs popped and missiles flew out and targeted us.

"Up we go." I grabbed her and jumped to the side.

"Put me down you fool!" she snapped.

"GRR!" I hissed as one of those tendrils split into my side "Son of a bitch!"

"HRA!" I pulled him forward and slammed my head into his helmet **"Stungun Headbutt!"**

_He's a robot if I had my Bankai I could us the pistons to crush his armor and insides._

"Hello~" Urahara popped into my head "I figured out how to recover your Bankai."

"Stupid idiot I don't have the time, get to the point" I said as the robot rushed me.

"See that pill thing, just touch it, it'll push hollow powers into the Quincies and make them reject the Bankai, and I tested it on the guy who stole yours so fire it up!"

"Hmph." I grabbed the stupid pebble "If I die I'll blame you."

"HHMMM!" I threw my arm into the charging robot's stomach **"FIRE!"**

The gauntlet on my hands morphed to the Bankai form and the piston fired and blasted a hole into his chest.

"Blow him away!" I yelled.

" **Jakuho Raikoben!"**

The massive black and yellow missile flew in from out of sight and blasted the robot once more, this time sending him flying.

"I wonder if he answered the questions he had before he died." I hummed "This is why robots are dumb, they think about stuff too much, sometimes the answer is just a strong punch."

"HMPH." I landed before Sui-Feng "Take a break, I'm going back out, robot guy did a number on you."

"Tsk." She hissed dusting herself off "I'm…fine."

"Always with the strong face." I smiled kissing her "I'll be back"

"Why do you have to keep fighting?" she asked "Just take two seconds."

"I can't." I smiled "This is your home, I'm not going to let it get destroyed."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 554**

**I Am Now on my yearly Christmas Break, see you in January!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	45. Screamer Vs Mask De Masculine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Alright you seem pretty interesting." I stretched my arms across my chest "So who are you big guy?"

"You don't know my name?" he laughed and posed "For I am Mask De Masculine."

" **Air Shot!"**

I dashed in and blasted his head clean off.

"I win, once a both combatants introduce themselves." I wiped my hand off "Don't waste time with poses, especially in a war."

"No fair, you can't lose, get up Superstar!" the little midget with him called.

I ducked a fist shot out from behind me, I looked back to see that his body was back in one piece.

"Impossible, I know I killed you." I growled.

"My letter is **S for Superstar** for the cheers of the audience are my power." He flexed.

"Ohh!" I laughed "So as long as someone's cheering you on you won't lose?"

"Precisely."

"Well this just got really fun!" I smiled running in "I can beat up on you as much as I want!"

I pulled my fist back and came in to strike.

" **Eagle Kick!"** he raised his leg to meet me.

I reached out and used that as a jumping point to get behind him and deliver a few punches.

" **100 Hit Combo!"**

I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him up.

" **Spinning Piledriver!"**

I slammed his head into the ground and grabbed his legs and bent them back.

" **Half Lion Tamer!"**

"Unfortunately for you I don't just like Fighting Games I like to watching fighting on TV." I smirked "So I know enough wrestling to take you down, you keep looking for the power of the fans cheers, then I guess I'll take on their boos!"

I threw his legs up and grabbed his collar.

" **Star Headbutt!"** he slammed his head into mine.

"GRR!" I pulled my head back and returned the strike **"Stungun Headbutt!"**

I banged him back and punched his guy.

"You know you Quincies all get to have a letter to denote your power." I said lifting him over my head "I've decided I'll take a letter too how about S"

I slammed him down **"FOR SUPER FUCKING STRONG!"**

"Only villains steal from people!" he pulled his fist back "My Star Marked Fist will blow you away **Star Killer Punch!"**

"Come on now." I stopped him and kicked his crotch

"You would…attack there." He groaned.

"Normally I wouldn't but you are the Face and I'm the Heel so I can use moves like this without feeling too bad." I smiled cracking my knuckles "Now let me show you a real punch!"

" **Shoryuken!"** I smashed his chin and knocked him upward where I spun and kicked his side **"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

"Now this has been fun." I pulled my arms back "But I've got a new move to try that should knock off you and your lackey."

" **Sonic Hurricane!"**

I cut the air with a crossing punch and sent out a tight compact disc of preassure that ripped through the Mask and his little friend.

"RAAH!" he put his torso and legs back together "As if the Hero, would be defeated by such a vile attack, am I right James!"

"Yeah! Go Superstar!" the little guy cheered, literally multiplying.

"Son of a Bitch!" I hissed "This is starting to be really annoying."

" _ **Then Let Me Deal with it, if you need a villain…I'm right here."**_

"As if I would let you control my body again Screamer."

" _ **You and I both know who's stronger you'll kick my ass again if I stay too long, you'll need my help on this one, your baby style won't be enough, besides this guy looks like a lot of fun!"**_

"Fine do we agree that you'll deal with Mask and then I get back in charge?"

" _ **Sounds alright to me!" he laughed "Now Let me kick some ass!"**_

* * *

**NO POV**

"HAHAHA I'm back!" Hummer laughed.

"Hmm." Mask readied himself.

"HAHAHA!" he drooled "It's been a while since I got to see someone this interesting, I would have like to fight Aizen but there's no way he would have put me in charge at that time, fortunately this last week when Training the others and up here all came to a deal that we could work this body like factory, sometimes you have switch to the night shift."

"OH YES!" Screamer slammed his hands down **"Get ready to die hero!"**

" **Star Lariat!"**

Mask threw a powerful line of energy out.

" **Shunko!"** Screamer smiled turning on his energy field and ripping the beam apart "Is that all, come on you did so much more cool stuff with Hummer!"

Mask jumped high into the air and traced a star pattern.

"Taste my ultimate technique! **Star Supernova!"**

"Alright here we go!" Screamer laughed as a massive beam of energy approached him **"Midnight Hadoken!"**

A beam of dark purple energy shot out and forced the other beam to dissipate.

"Ready to see a star fall?!" The darker personality asked "Hummer was always partial to the good guy moves in Fighting games, but I liked the dark ones, are you familiar with Akuma?"

" **Satsui No Hado!"**

A dark aura poured off the body as he blocked out all other vision.

" **Be dragged to never ending darkness!"** He smiled **"Shun Goku Satsu!"**

There was a brief flash of purple light as Mask De Masculine was ripped apart by the weight of his own deepest sins.

"HAHAHA!" Screamer laughed "To be ripped up that much…you weren't much of a hero after all were you."

"Superstar!"

"Oh he's not coming back!" Screamer lifted the small man up "You see by facing the **Shun Goku Satsu** he realized his own inner darkness, he was no longer worthy of being a hero, in other words his body now rejects the cheers of the fans, I suppose you could call it a sudden Heel turn."

" **RAAH!"** Screamed crushed the clones on by one "What a thrilling battle, maybe next time you'll let me go at it with that Zaraki guy?"

" _ **Are you trying to destroy our body?" Honor snapped.**_

" _ **The four of us all share this body." Heart added "Now come back in and place Hummer back in charge Screamer."**_

"Do I gotta?"

" _ **This is not a matter for debate Screamer." Honor said "This is Shun's body first we only came to exist after his mind fragmented when his real parents died, I split into the Honor of his Father, a real Police Officer, Heart is mother, the kind and caring Nurse she was, and you are what was left as a result of what he saw, the Screaming pain you're real name…Hate."**_

"Shun…" Screamer hissed "He hasn't been called that for as long as I can remember."

" _ **He Might not remember his real family or his memories from before, but we do." Heart frowned "We know what happened to them, killed by a criminal with a grudge but it's too much to bare, and it stays there between the three of us…now come back Hate, give Hummer his body back."**_

"Fine…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Ch 580ish**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	46. Hummer Vs Meninas

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Battels continued to rage all across Soul Society, Rukia and As Nodt, Zaraki and Gremmy, all these battles naturally reached a conclusion with nearly both winners being beating down, Zaraki more so than Rukia.

Given the feeling emanating from the battle between Zaraki and Gremmy it was inevitable that nearly every major fighter would be drawn to that location.

"HMPH!" Ichigo jumped to avoid a electric charged punch from Candice.

"HMM!" he was quickly surrounded by her three allies.

"GRRA!" Meninas, the strongest physical fighter of the four pulled back to try and punch Ichigo.

"HA! You should watch your back Ichigo, weren't you training up there come on." The powerful punch was stopped in an instant "Damn, a punch like this, you're a woman after my own heart."

"Stopped, with just one arm?" the girl gasped "I let my guard down."

"HMPH." Hummer smirked "I wanna fight you!"

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HHMPH!" I dashed in and pulled back **"Take This!"**

The pink haired woman pulled out a bow and took a few shots that I easily rolled around.

" **Shoryuken!"**

I went to uppercut her but my hand was stopped.

"HA!" I gasped as my hand missed her chin as it was stopped by her large breasts "Uhh sorry!"

I quickly pulled my hand back.

"HRA!" she punched my head down.

"Damn…" I groaned.

"You shouldn't touch a lady like that." She pouted.

"You see." I stood up and threw top half of my uniform off "This is why I hate big boobs."

" **Shunko!"**

I dashed in and pulled my leg to the side **"Spinning Bird Kick!"**

I threw my leg to the side to kick her only to get stopped by her hands.

"You're not the only one who's strong enough to stop attacks with one hand." She smirked.

"RAAAH!" I groaned as she slammed me down "Who are you?"

" **Meninas McAllon."** She said **"P for The Power."**

"So…cool." I smiled pulling back "You'd be the perfect kind of woman for me if it wasn't for two reasons."

"Hmm?" she asked "And what are those."

"Well as I said before, I like more petite girls." I smirked.

"Hmph." She puffed her large chest out.

"And second I already have a girlfriend." I dashed in and grabbed her arm "And you're nowhere near as strong as she is."

"WAH!" she yelped as I pulled her in and clotheslined her.

"HYUP!" I lifted her above me.

"Don't put your head there!" she gasped as I lifted her up, my head near her crotch and slammed her down three times.

" **Triple Power bomb!"** I yelled throwing her down before cracking my knuckles "Heh."

"Hmm." She sat back up with a pout "I guess you're not so easy after all, I hate getting so serious especially with someone so cute and strong but I guess I have to."

She suddenly gained wings **"Vollstandig!"**

"No we're getting serious!" I said pumping up my **Shunko**.

"HMPH!" Meninas did the same, her muscles gaining more definition.

I flew up and pulled my arm back slamming my fist into hers, a shockwave of energy rippling outward.

"HRAAAA!" I started throwing a flurry of punches.

"HYAAA!" she matched my punches with her own, the two of us throwing thousands of punches in just seconds.

_Wait…is she getting more powerful by the second, her punches keep hitting with more and more force each time._

I looked over.

_Her arms, their getting bigger by the second._

"Do you see now, why I'm P for Power!" she slammed me down.

"GAAH!" I groaned.

_Shit…that fucking hurt._

"HMPH!" I sat up "I'll finish this."

I held my hands out "When you're opponent is super strong you have to counter with a spurt strong strike."

"HEH!" she flew in "I'll turn you into a cute little stain!"

"HA!" I jumped over her punch and snapped my legs around her head "I win!"

"RAH!" I punched her skull, flipped her over onto her back, bent her arm back the wrong way, and spun on her back, my hands wrapping around her neck "Sleep!"

I pulled up and heard a snap.

" **Cammy Quick Combination!"**

"GAH!" Meninas coughed and slumped down.

"When you're opponents is a strong physical fighter counters are your best friend. Pure power is great, but you need finesse too." I said fixing my belt "This was fun, but like I said-"

"I despise big breasted women."

* * *

**Later**

" **Hadoken!"** I threw out a beam at the top of the tower "Shoot again, I dare you!"

I had managed to regroup with Ichigo who was confronting Ishida of all people, the spectacled boy working with the enemy, fortunately Orihime had already arrived with her shield. Nothing much more happened as Ishida retreated with Yhwach.

"What is that outfit?" I looked at Orihime's dress with a huge window to her cleavage "Put those things away."

"GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo yelled.

"Watch out!" Orihime put up another shield to block for us and even then we were nearly blown away.

"hmm…" Orihime and I hummed looking at the silent Ichigo.

"Hyup!" Chad lifted him up and slammed him down.

"Ow what the hell Chad?!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you doing? Yeah we get it we're all pretty shocked Uryuu was up there, but sitting here moping about it does nothing." Chad said "We're talking about Ishida here, if he chose that side he must have a reason and have thought deeply about it, but none of that changes what we have to do."

"You're right." Ichigo sighed.

"You wouldn't be able to convince him anyway." I shrugged.

"Exactly." Chad nodded.

"Then we'll ask him in person." Ichigo stood up "and if I don't like the answer, I'll just kick his ass and drag him back."

"And if the answer makes sense?" Chad asked.

"I'll kick his ass and drag him back all the same." Ichigo yelled.

"Figures." I sighed.

"Yup." Chad laughed.

"Indeed!" Orihime smiled.

"Oh wow, looks like we missed the big battle." Urahara said walking up with Tres Besita.

"You find Lady Harribel yet?" Apacci asked me.

"I was supposed to be looking for her?" I asked.

"Of course you were dumbass!" she snapped.

"What to do now." Urahara hummed "Hmm…how about I get you some tickets to the Soul Palace?"

"Please." Ichigo begged.

"It'll take a little time." He explained.

* * *

**Later**

"We're seriously using this old thing?" I looked at the cannon.

"When did you build a replica of Kukaku's cannon in the basement of the 12 division?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually Kurotsuchi built this figuring something like this would happen." Urahara said "Oh but this is just a cheap knock off, it'll break after one shot."

"So, it's useless!" we all yelled.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He sighed "We don't have the energy to fire it." He sighed.

"Then why are we sitting in here!" I snapped.

"You're guests are here." Akon let himself in.

"You know I've been thinking about this for a while." Chad explained "About how to say it."

"Say what?" Ichigo asked.

"Inoue's clothes…they show way too much."

"See I told you!" I pointed "way too much boob window, I mean if this was Sui-Feng I would totally love that outfit but with those tatas hanging out it totally ruins the appeal."

"Hey!" Inoue blushed and covered her chest "Its all we had, and I can't close the middle…I'm not a pervert I promise!"

"Hey now don't cry." Mom appeared and whacked her chest.

"Mom!" I gasped.

"She's showing too much huh?" she growled "Says the punk kid with no shirt on!"

"Well it's different." I sighed.

"You think a girl would like wearing a outfit like that, it's obvious she's embarrassed and you calling it out doesn't help!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry Mom." I lowered my head.

"This was fun." Urahara giggled "So Yoruichi, how'd it go?"

"Hmph." She opened her coat and showed this belt of grenade like bottles.

"Great, all the energy we need." He smiled "Well let's get started."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 598: The Shooting Star Project.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Yhwach

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Alright here we go. 3…2…1!"

"Hold it!"

We were all set to shoot off to the Soul Palace but were delayed by a last minute arrival.

"I can't believe you were gonna leave me behind!" Ganju yelled entering the room.

"Oh I figured it was you." Ichigo shrugged "Why are you here, is it your day off or something?"

"How the hell do you plan on getting up there?!" he asked.

"You're sister." I said.

"Well she can shoot you but I've got the map!" he said getting a scroll form his bag.

"Really?" I askd.

"You didn't think I'd be that unprepared did you?" Uncle Urahara said.

"Hmm…" Ichigo mumbled "Ganju you do understand, this isn't like the last time, this is a fight to the death."

"I know that! It's exactly why I'm going!"

"Is that so." Ichigo smiled.

"Enough stalling we gotta get moving." I said.

"Okay, for real this time." Urhara said "3, 2, 1! FIRE!"

"WAH!" I yelled as it turned.

"Is it supposed to go like this?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged "I suppose this is why it only works once then."

"This, really brings back memories." Orihime smiled "From when we came to save Rukia."

"Hmm, that was the first time we all worked together." I said.

"Yoruichi was still a cat then." She laughed.

"I can change forms if you really want me to." She shrugged.

"And…Ishida was here too." The girl frowned.

"Hmm…" we all stayed quiet.

"I hope…we can all come back down together." She said softly.

"Of course we will." Ichigo told her "I'm taking down that Yhwach guy and then I'll drag Ishida back if I gotta."

"Making big promises at the start." I smirked "Nothing's changed."

It took a minute or two for us to reach the top but we did, albeit with a rough landing, evn then Orihime had to cushion the landing.

"It's quiet." Chad said as we stepped out "Way too quiet, is it over?"

"Nope." I looked over and the old man who broke up my fight before "They lost."

"Even the Zero Division huh." Mom sighed.

"I'll heal him." Orihime said.

"He's in pieces." Ganju noted.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up "You hear that, it's that Priest guy."

"You're losing you mind already?" I asked.

"Yo, Ichibe Hyosube."

"HMPH!" the priest sat up "Thanks, I'm back! That was close."

"WAH!" Orihime jumped back.

"Weren't you dead?!" Ichigo snapped.

"Sure was, but since all words have powers when you called my name I stole some of yours to put myself back together." He explained.

"That's messed up man." Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo…" the man got serious "You must stop Yhwach. He defeated the Zero Davison, I've gotten myself back together but waiting for my powers to return will take too long. You technically have to kill him, but you smut stop him."

"In this case killing him probably is the only way to stop him." I added.

"If the Soul King dies, not only this world, but the human world, Hueco Mundo all of it will vanish."

"Then there's no time to wait." Ichigo said taking off.

"Wait for the rest of us idiot." I said taking the stairs with him.

It didn't take us very long to get to the Soul King's room and even then Yhwach was already there, he was an old grizzled guy, the kind you'd see starring in a super serious old time movie about cowboys or samurai.

"Ichigo." He said in a deep gravelly voice "Such a pitiful bug, the gears of fate will crush you don't you know, before that happens, let me crush you myself."

"We're here to stop you." Ichigo looked across at him.

"I saw that, you intended to stop me from killing the Soul King." He said.

"Saw?" I mumbled confused.

"His eyes." Orihime said.

Yhwach's eyes were split where it looked like he had multiple irises.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ichigo asked.

"These are proof I can see anything, the proof of a true Quincy." Yhwach explained "On the way here you met that man and put him back together and followed his instructions to come here, but you were already too late." Yhwach stepped back and we saw a sword sticking out of the crystal that held the Spirit King "You have no more moves left heroes, the Soul King is dead."

"HMPH!" Ichigo flashed forward.

"Ichigo!"

"You plan to draw that sword out and save him." Yhwach noted "But that moment you take it out, be prepared to destroy Soul Society by your own hand."

"RAAH!" Ichigo ripped the sword free only for a darkness to extend down it and overtake him, forcing his arm to slash through the rest of the crystal.

"That's right I didn't tell you, the Quincy blood in you would never overlook the existence of the Spirit King." Yhwach noted "So, let's all watch the end together shall we?"

"I can't…put it down." Ichigo hissed as the room, no the world itself, rumbled and shook with pain.

"I am **A for Almighty."** Yhwach explained **"I have the ability to see to the future** everything is mine for the taking or giving, so I can easily give you all the Spiritual Power in my sword."

"RAAH!" Ichigo managed to turn around and slash at the man.

"Do you fight even now! What reason do you have!" he yelled "Soon Soul Society will stop existing! Now that the Soul King is no more everything in Soul Society, the Precipice World, the Human World, Hueco Mundo it will all fall to dust, and it's your fault Ichigo."

"You know you talk a lot." I pulled my arm back and crossed in "You controlled Ichigo like a tool, therefore you killed the Soul King not him, what you say is the equivalent of putting a gun on trial for a shooting."

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

As I threw a ripping blow Mom had already surrounded him in razor wire, this punch would knock him back, and shred him apart.

"Inoue heal the Soul King with your powers!" Mom instructed.

"Right!" she tired only to have her healing field shatter.

"GRR!" I hissed "My arm…won't move!"

"How foolish." Yhwach growled out "Did you think mere humans would be able to bring him back to life, the Soul King will never rise again!"

The ground rumbled furiously one more time and I took the chance to free my hand and jump back, his grip was strong, I felt my hand get ripped just from back up.

_Shit I think I broke my wrist._

I felt Inoue instantly repair my hand and we went back to our stare down. No one said a word at first but the shaking suddenly halted and a hand of black shadow rose from the darkness and held the two pieces of the Soul King together.

"So that's the one thing that escaped my eye." Yhwach hissed "A piece left behind! Why do you, the Soul King's right hand, get in my way! Are you getting sentimental towards this place you've protected. I'll destroy you!"

"HMPH!" Ichigo grabbed his hand out of the air.

"Move!"

"Good job!" Mom dashed passed "If the Soul King is dead than we'll just make another one with the hand."

"I'm stopping you, and protecting everything." Ichigo told him **"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

The air rippled as Ichigo threw out his massive blast.

"I heard that the blood that you have is in me." Ichigo said "So what, I ain't gonna be your plaything over something that stupid."

"What you do or not is up to my eyes." He said as the smoke cleared "Everything you've done was up to me."

"He's lying!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo said slashing him again "Enough of your blood crap! I said I'll stop you and I will!"

"That's rich coming from a boy who killed his own mother." Yhwach smirked.

"You need to shut up!" I slid in "I hate when people try and mess with my friend's heads!"

I pulled back for a punch, ready to slam his head off.

***SCHWICK***

An arrow shot passed my head and shot into Mom's shoulder.

"MOM!" I stopped mid punch and looked over at the shooter "Ishida…"

I felt my fist contract, I was gonna throw a punch, I was all set to blow his head off, the only thing that stopped me was the fact that now that Mom was injured the attempted to fix the Soul King was halted and the crystal shattered.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled "Ishida!"

Ichigo and I were both blasted back by Yhwach, I attempted to get up and run back in but Yhwach called in back up and they did something to break Mom's arm.

"Begone!" Yhwach blasted her through the wall.

"MOM!"

"HMPH!" I pulled my arm back **"Shun Goku Satsu!"**

I missed with the first hit of a combo and Ichigo had to cover my back from a arrow from Ishida.

"ISHIDA!" I roared.

"Don't get in the way."

The tower we were in started to crumble and fall apart around us, rubble smashing against the ground.

"Don't move, all of you." Ishida pointed his bow at us "I'll shoot if you move even an inch."

" **Shunpo!"**

I flashed in around and arrow.

"Eat my fist you son of a bitch!" I pulled back to take his head off "TSK!"

I stopped.

"Damn…in the end, I just couldn't keep throwing it." I coughed and saw an arrow in my chest "Fuck…"

"Hummer!"

* * *

**Later**

"GAH!" I hissed waking up.

"Oh thank goodness." Orihime smiled "I got to it in time."

"Stupid!" Mom smacked my head "Rushing in and raising your fist at a friend like that, I should have had Orihime let you die."

"You're okay…" I looked up in relief.

"As if something like that would kill me." She sighed "What do you take me for?"

"Hmm." I looked at the arrow scar in my chest.

_He…shot the opposite side of my heart…he was aiming to miss._

"So thanks to Inoue we're all okay, so it's time for our revenge plan." Mom said "The schedule is tight and we don't know how long this place will stay together."

"How are we gonna get back up there?" Ichigo looked at the palace in the sky "We could try Inoue's powers and a few foot holds but if we get attacked.

"Don't worry I've got that covered." Mom said "Open up!"

The air cracked and opened like a mouth and Grimmjow leaned out.

"Grimmjow?"

"Long time no see." He snarled stepping out before immediately walking towards Ichigo "How many years has it been, looks like you healed all your wounds from me."

"You're looking alive." Ichigo noted.

"Oh you thought I died." He smirked and pulled his sword out, cutting the air around him "As if I'd die before killing you, I've waited a long time for this payback."

"ICHIGO!" Nel jumped through and tackled the boy and knocked Grimmjow to the ground.

"Nel?!"

"Urahara made me this armband so now I can be big whenever I want!" she smiled "But I don't know if taking it off changes me back…oh well."

"Dammit what the hell was that for!" Grimmjow snapped "You're in the way!"

"My thoughts exactly." The girl said "If you're going to start fights than get lost, and before you say anything I don't believe I'm supposed to be taking orders from a pathetic number 6 like you."

"Those numbers don't mean nothing." Grimmjow growled.

"Than we can see who should be number three right now." Nel hissed.

"What the hell are you all doing." A voice spoke to us "This isn't why you're here, idiots all of you. Please get in before they find us."

"Uhh there's a black box in the Garganta." I noted.

"I'll tell you what it's for later." The Fullbring girl with the pink hair said "Now get in!"

"Riruka?!"

"Hey I'm here too." The blonde kid leaned out.

"Yukio."

"This box is my ability you know." He sighed.

We headed into the Garganta and closed the box.

"So what do you want to know?" Mom asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Ichigo snapped.

There was some technical mumbo jumbo to why we were in this place and using the magic box but it all seemed mostly irrelevant so I tuned out all I knew was that it was going to let us get to the Palace again.

"So why are you two here?" I asked the Arrancar "What I mean is why are you helping?"

"Who says we're helping." Grimmjow snarled "This guy's gonna destroy Hueco Mundo right, and if that's no more where am I supposed to kill Kurosaki?"

"I've got a special mission!" Nel smiled "Right from Apacci herself."

"Oh yeah where are those three?" I wondered.

"They're too weak to come up here." Nel said "So they were going to stay and help on the surface."

"Those three admitted to being weak." I said confused.

"Well no weak, they are strong." Nel said "Just…they don't think they're strong enough, especially with Ayon recovering still."

"Well enough resting." I stood up "Where do we get there?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 627**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	48. The Shihoin Clan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"We're here."

The Garganta opened up to a dead city, a landscape of medieval death. Spires and towers rose high over stone cathedrals and churches.

"This isn't the Soul King's Palace." Chad said "It looks like Quincy territory."

"Did we overshoot the exit?" Mom wondered.

"No." I knelt down and picked up a nail marker "Our exit is spot on, the palace has been swapped for the Wandenreich base."

_That Yhwach, he's a beast._

"We must have missed it when we escaped into the Garganta." Mom noted.

"Is that…even possible?" Orihime asked.

"This guy's already pulled off impossible feats, why would he stop now?" I sighed.

"Huh?" Mom looked of "This is Yushiro's Spiritual Pressure."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Yushiro Shihoin, he's the head of the Shihoin Clan after I left, he's my brother." She explained.

"Wait you have a brother?!" I yelled "How was I never informed of this!"

"Why would I bother." She shrugged "It's not like we hang out with that side of the family or anything."

"Hmmm…" Ichigo hummed "I bet he looks like…"

"Oh yeah totally." I nodded.

"I think you're way off." Mom sighed "He kinda just looks like me, except without all the curves."

"Ah so he's a cat." Ichigo snapped.

"HELL NO HE'S NOT!"

The ground rumbled again and a large palace erected in the center of the land.

"I think we found our target." I smirked.

"No use standing around let's go." Ichigo said taking off running.

"Right!"

The ground was basically dead space, it was really hard to make a foothold on it and get moving properly, still it only took us a few seconds to figure out that we weren't the only people from the ground up here.

_Shao…_

"We should try and meet up with the other team." Chad suggested "It's not like we have the element of surprise so we should stay as a group if we can."

"It's a waste of time." Grimmjow dashed by "If you move as a group the mubers will be too easy to read and you'll have more dead people."

"Grimmjow!" Nel snapped.

"Enough babbling let's get the job done." He took a sharp right.

"Right!" Nel followed him "We'll catch up once we're done."

"There's someone in the way." I warned looking up and seeing a man on a spire.

"HRAA!" Grimmjow jumped up and smashed the spire the man was on, crumbling it.

"One down." He sighed.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't try and tell me what to do!" the Arrancar snapped.

"He's escaping!" I pointed out as I saw the man running off.

"Wow way to go." Ichigo sighed.

"Get back here!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I'll wait if you promise not to kill me!" the man yelled as we chased him down.

"Who said I was gonna kill you!" Grimmjow growled "If your weaker than you'll die, that's nature. Now get over here and tell me what I wanna know!"

"I didn't come to fight you." The Quincy explained "I came to kill you I was trying to be stealthy about it."

Grimmjow took off after the guy and the rest of us slowed up on the chase.

"Damn he's fast." I hissed.

We had lost Ichigo during the chase and none of us knew where to go from here.

"What?" I looked around.

"Why's it getting so dark?" Ganju asked.

"The temperature changed." Chad said "It feels like…I've got the chills."

"I can't stop shivering." Orihime said doing just that.

"What is this?" I looked around, I felt like I was the victim in a horror movie, like something was going to jump out of the shadows and drag me to death.

_This is from…Kyoraku…_

The darkness existed for a while before fading away, the light of the world coming back after a few moments.

* * *

**NO POV**

"What are those things!"

The half angel creatures stomped about what remained of Soul Society, ripping apart anything and anyone in their path

"Stop running you spineless Soul Reapers! **Thrust Cierva!"**

Two sharp discs flew by and mowed down a group of them before flying back like a boomerang to their owner.

" **Devour Leona!"**

Again another group were cut down by just one swing of a broadsword.

" **Strangle Anaconda!"**

A long white arm extended and stabbed one of the angels to death

"REE!"

"They're so loud." Apacci groaned "Just shut up already."

"How…Hollows Defending Soul Society." They glorified chickens clucked.

"They better not get used to it." Apacci growled "This is only getting done cause Lady Harribel would be pissed if we sat around doing nothing while you freaks ran around all over the place…we're not strong enough to go to the Palace, but that sure as hell doesn't mean we still can't kick your pathetic ass down here!"

"Still, they're falling from above." Mila-Rose noted "What are they doing?"

"Best not to dwell on things outside out control." Sung-Sun said "But I must say…you've seen better days Izuru I understand it has been sometime since we collaborated against the Raigai, but I hadn't expected the years to be so hard on you."

"Do you three ever shut up?" the half dead man groaned.

"You just knock'em down." Apacci smirked "We'll cut their heads off after that!"

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"HMMPH!" I dropped down and pulled back **"Corkscrew Cross!"**

I grabbed Ichigo's damaged body and jumped back from the man who Grimmjow had run after.

_He was able to incapacitate Ichigo…what is this guy?_

"Shit!" I threw Ichigo at Orihime and Chad and dropped to my knees "My body…Stay away from him!"

"You stepped into my poison pool." The man said "Now stepping in isn't lethal mind you but it will lower a resistance of my choice if you within the radius, at this time if chose Reishi."

"How careless of me." I hissed "Since there's a lot of dense stuff around here it's really pushing down on my soul."

"It's a Lethal Dose of my ability." He said "Well to be precise I kill by causing a lethal dosage of an element. In order to do it I need to take a large amount into my body, so if I wanted blood to be the Lethal Dose I'd need to drink a lot of it."

"You know, I really didn't like chemistry very much." I coughed "But telling me all about how you work, are you that confident?"

"Yes."

"Really…" I looked up "Cause I'm not the only one listening you know."

"You sure talk a lot." Mom said standing behind him "You should finish the job before you waste time like this. Try choking them first."

"Hmph!" he kicked at her but she easily jumped over it.

"Chocking has such violence." The Quincy told her "I prefer more delicate methods, clearly not suited to a woman like you."

"Hey now!" My body reached up and punched him "That's not a very nice way to talk to me Mom."

"You…impossible."

"Unlike you I don't plan on sharing the secret." I winked.

"HRAA!" he pulled back and fired an arrow that Mom deed and threw back to me.

"Have this back!" I jammed it in his chest "You annoying piece of crap!"

" **Shunko!"**

I threw the guy into an opening as Mom charged her body up.

" **Raijin Senkei!"**

A column of lightning spirit energy erupted and engulfed the man.

"Orihime." I looked back "Heal Ichigo and get out of here!"

"But-." She started.

"Relax he's half dead." I shrugged.

"Big Sis!"

"Wha!" I groaned as a kid jumped over me and tried to hug Mom only to get sidestepped and tossed around.

"I made it…" he groaned

"What the hell are you tagging along for Yushiro?" Mom groaned "You're supposed to be with Kisuke."

"So this is your brother." I hummed "Should I be calling him Uncle?"

"Don't encourage him." Mom slapped my head.

"I thought I could come rescue you." Yushiro said.

"Rescue me?!" Mom hissed.

"Hi I'm Hummer." I shook his had "I'm Yoruichi's son."

"Son?!"

"See I told you to let me tell him!" Mom snapped.

"Well now, I'd hate to break up this little family reunion." The Quincy said surfacing from the rubble.

_He survived that…_

"Ichigo, go on with Orihime, Ganju and Chad." I told him "I'm gonna catch up okay?"

"Got it." He said standing up "Watch you back."

"Hmph." I cracked my knuckles "Who do you think you're talking to."

"Oh they're getting away." The man sighed "His Majesty will be very upset, I'm going to get chewed out."

"Relax, you won't even make it back to get scolded." Mom said.

"It's been a while since we fought together." I told her.

"I hope you still know what you're doing." She smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I smirked back.

"Oh are you planning to use that Wonder Dog attack?" he asked "I can't have that."

"It's called Thunder God!" Yushiro yelled "And don't make fun my sister or you'll incur my wrath!"

"Oh do you want to join us too Missy?" the Quincy asked drawing his bow "I'll warn you all now, I won't be holding back with this bow."

"I'm a boy!" Yushiro dashed in.

"Pardon me then-GAH!" the man was forcefully drilled with a punch.

"Holy crap he's strong!" I yelled.

"There is no way the 23rd head of the Shihoin Clan would lose to a Quincy!"

" **Shunko: Bakuen Musou!"**

_A Flaming Shunko…_

"Jeez think before you go rushing in." Mom groaned "If I hadn't weakened him that never would have been as effective."

"S-Sorry." The boy pouted.

"You should be nicer to your brother." I blinked.

"I don't need advice from my only child about how to interact with siblings!" Mom snapped "Still considering you only learned the Shunko recently I suppose it's commendable that you've developed this far so fast."

"Hmm…" I smiled.

"Oh, you just taught him that and he's already mastered it to this extent." A voice said.

"No way." I looked back.

The man stood up, burnt black skin falling off his body as it healed in an instant.

"Come on now don't look at me like that." He groaned "I told you, I control Lethal Doses of anything I take a large amount of. I am **D for Deathdealing, Askin Nakk Le Vaar.** Now that you've brought me such a dose, you're Spiritual Powers will no longer be able to kill me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Don't worry the reason Hummer was able to stand in the Poison Reishi Pool will get explained in the next chapter…sort of.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 658- Fatal Matters are Cold.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	49. Hummer Vs Askin Nakk Le Vaar

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"His wounds healed." Mom noted.

"Of course they have." Nakk explained "By raising the Lethal Dose I've become immune."

"Tsk." I hissed.

"Now are you going to just stand there?" he asked "You don't really have the luxury, if you don't hurry you'll be killed without making a scratch."

" **Shunko!"**

"Yushiro wait!"

The boy flashed forward and threw a powerful punch, but Askin didn't even move an inch.

"Weren't you listening?" he asked "I told you I already took your hit before. I'm immune to you."

Suddenly he was next to me and there were three arrows in Yushiro's back.

_So fast…_

"HMPH!" I brought my arm over.

He ducked up and pushed my back with force.

"You took too long to figure me out." Nakk Le Var explained "You said I talked too much about my power, but you didn't understand it at all."

"You can effect elements and particles Lethal Dosage." I mumbled before I socked him with a hard right "But I doubt you'll survive me punching you into a puddle!"

I grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face a dozen times before slamming him down.

" **Triple Power bomb!"**

I grabbed him by the hair and punched his stomach with powerful cross, knocking him away. I sent him flying back with another punch and use a pillar like a bat to swat him away.

"Now Die!" I slammed it down.

"Wow…I can feel it." He hummed "still pretty far from Death's Door, Immunity really keeps you away from death."

He flipped up and threw a ball at me, I swiped it away only to have a gas shoot in my face.

"Hmph." I coughed a bit "Trying to poison me now are you?"

"You can't breathe, can't absorb Reishi and more thanks to that Hybrid Oxygen Reishi ball."

"Really, cause I'm feeling pretty good about now." I cracked my neck.

_I have to figure something out…as long as he can keep making himself Immune to thing I can't use Shunko, but we better figure something out, cause at this rate Yushiro's not gonna make it._

"Feeling Ill?" Nakk asked getting close "See, you're already slowing down, rack you're brain all you want you're as good as dead."

"No I'm still pretty good." I said "But as seems to be your thing, you're talking too much, you forgot you're not just fighting me, I'd wager he's arrived by now, which means she'll be back in a second and I'll be cured right after."

"Huh?"

"HRA!" I punched him suddenly "Thanks."

"What?" Nakk growled.

"HRRA!" I grabbed him from behind and slammed him down "Don't think about it too much, maybe I'll explain it to your dead body. Now here comes the fun part!"

"HRSSS!"

Mom skated by and clawed right into his heart.

"Hmm, I can't believe you actually manage to make her do it." I hummed.

"What is that." Nakk stood up.

" **It's the Raijin Senkei."** I told him **"Specifically Shunryuu Kokubyou Senki. AKA Thunder Cat form."**

"Is a grown woman that incapable of answering for herself?" he asked.

"Well no but right now she is." I said "I've only ever heard about this form before since she hates using it but for lack of a better term…Mom's a catgirl for the time being. Normally she'd never use this, but you see you made a big mistake that would have convinced her to do so."

"What?"

"You tried to kill me, her beloved son."

"RAAH!" she kicked him up and a gash appeared in his arm.

"Impossible!"

"Oh and in that form she's moody." I said as Mom came back and hugged me "So she kinda just does what she's feeling like doing, but that also means her Spirit Pressure does what it feels like doing, it's changing every so millisecond. Now die Askin Nakk Le Vaar."

Nakk was thrown around like a toy doll, getting struck by lightning a massive bolt of lightning, Mom quickly returned and sat next to me.

"You are kinda adorable in this form." I laughed "I'm defiantly gonna make you teach me this when we get home you know."

"Nya~"

"ACK!" I coughed.

_There's still some of that poison bomb left…_

"There was a flash of light and I realized I was trapped in some sort of bubble.

" **Deluxe Bomb!"** Nakk floated over "The largest ball I can make, but you probably wanted to know about this new form, it's called **Hassein,** a rather morbid name wouldn't you agree? Changing the pattern of your spirit energy won't work again, I've memorized the pattern. Now in the interest of time I'm going to share with you the properties of my Vollstandig. Hassein adjusts to the base of a Lethal Poison, in other words as long as the general concept is the same I'm Immune. You won't be able to break free of my Poisons by changing you're Soul Wavelength again."

"So you figured it out." I hissed "How I snapped free each time."

My head turned right "What a clever boy you are. Our Gamble paid off for a time."

I turned left "To think he would see all four of us changing places so quickly."

I looked down and glared up "It downright pisses me off, let's rip him apart!"

I looked up "By switching places with my other personalities my Spiritual Pressure shifted just enough to break me free, but it seems that won't work again."

"Have you played all your cards then?" Nakk asked summoning light behind him "I hope you don't mind, but I set up a **Bereich Border** It's now impossible to escape the dome."

"I had no intention of fleeing." I said "Besides this battle has been really beneficial."

"Hmm?"

I dashed in and my fist caught on fire "I learned some really good moves by watching!"

" **Shunko: Bakuen Musou!"**

A slammed my hand down and triggered a flaming explosion to push Nakk Le Vaar back.

"I don't care who you are, or how you feel." I glared "Anyone who plans to ruin the world I love, will die!"

" **Gift Ring!"**

Nakk Le Vaar threw a disc at me but it vanished in midair.

"Huh?" I moved me head to avoid the tiny attack.

"Close shvae!" I hissed as I tasted blood in my mouth.

"I'm really sick of you talking so much." He sighed "The **Gift Ring Focuses all my Deathdealing into a single point and forces Instant Death."**

"Okay." I put my hands together "Time to go to the breaking point."

The pistons on my arms fired and then again, and again, and again until they were pumping.

"I've never actually had to go this far with my Bankai." I explained "Since I normally keep it on all the time anyway I thought I should develop a new ability with it, I guess you could call it a "Secondary Bankai."!"

"The first stage was **Piston Driver** and it adds crushing blows to my attacks, but then I thought, pistons are in a lot of machines, so what if I could use that to drive my body."

" **Ruination Fang Bankai: Engine Driver!"**

Steam shot out the sides of the gloves and surrounded me.

"Thanks to you Quincies I've see so many full Shunko users that I've got it under wraps myself." I said "Most Shunko have an element with them, Mom is electricity, Yushiro is Fire, Sui-Feng is the Wind, but I've got mine now."

" **Shunko: Steam Engine!"**

"Now then, if I combine everything I've done so far with what we just saw earlier." I flashed in and the steam covered my arm like a claw and I pulled back to gut him.

"I call this one-."

" **Alley Cat Uppercut!"**

"Impossible!" he groaned as he flew up "No one can adapt this much in one fight."

"I'm not no one!" I yelled throwing my hands up and cracking his spine as he landed **"I am Hummer Shihoin!"**

He flipped in the air and tried blasting me but I dodged.

"By swapping your old home for the Soul Palace the Yhwach brought everything there, here." I explained "You know I should thank you too, you taught me a great trick too?"

"Huh?"

"You're incessant rambling bought me time to wait for them to complete their mission." I noted.

"What are you talking about." He snapped "GAH!"

A spear ripped into his chest and stabbed his heart as a woman stood behind him.

"This…" he looked back "You…"

"Goodbye, Asking Nakk Le Vaar!" I said pulling my hands.

" **CASCADA!"** Harribel yelled.

A torrent of water blasted Nakk into my fist.

"Again, you might be Immune to elements, but you're sure as hell not immune to my brute strength!" I said pushing up.

"You'll…never escape the ball." He coughed up blood.

"We'll see about that!" I pushed him up "This is the end."

" **METSU SHORYUKEN!"**

I threw my fist over my head as Askin flew through the air and shattered his own bubble.

"I-Impossible!" hit the ground and died on the spot.

"Nothing's Impossible." I dropped to my knee exhausted "And besides, sometimes all this annoying manipulation of Spirit Particles is best countered with sheer brute strength."

"Impressive fight." Harribel commented.

"Yeah…" I started walking off "Good to see you in one piece, could you look after Mom and Uncle Yushiro…"

"Where are you going, you can barely stand." She told me.

"I can't…give up the fight yet." I explained "Not until we win together…as a team."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 666- Empty Hall at the Puppet Theater.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	50. War's End

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"What the hell is that thing." I looked up at the being of light as I dragged myself toward the palace where Ichigo would be "Hmm, Renji! Rukia!"

"Hummer!"

"You look awful." Rukia said.

"I'm all for fights but four in one day is really killing me." I panted "But I've still got enough to keep going, what the hell is that thing?"

"You tell me." Renji commented.

"You three." A tall handsome man with white hair called out to us "This is nothing like the fights prior, do not underestimate this man, calling it a monster would be an understatement, be careful!"

"W-Who is that?" Renji asked.

"Are you deaf just listen to his voice." Rukia commented "He's clearly."

"Captain Hitsugaya's Older Brother!" she snapped her fingers.

"No he's clearly Captain Hitsugaya!" I yelled.

"Well that's just ridiculous." Rukia said "Look how much taller and older looking he is."

"Yes nice to meet you." The man sighed.

"He's going with it!" I yelled "Ow, can't laugh too much pain in side for comedy act."

"Hmm." I looked up with Rukia and Renji.

"Ichigo." We all mumbled.

_He's made it to him…_

"Go and join up with Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya told us "I do not mean to imply that Ichigo is weak or that he will need any of you, but I am saying I do not need your assistance here, have I made things clear?"

"Right!"

* * *

**Later**

"It's rather insulting to have such pests coming at me in droves." Yhwach said standing before a portal of darkness.

We had managed to arrive at the peak of his palace only to find Ichigo badly injured and Inoue in less than splendid shape.

"You're all at the brink of exhaustion or worse." He noted "I'd be amazed if you could even take another step, but if you truly wish to come after me than by all means please do, I'll leave the gate open for you. But should you pass into it I will bestow upon you a most glorious death befitting of your spirit and fortitude for in the future, when you have the greatest moment of joy, that is when I will slaughter you. So from this point on, every time you realize you are happy, you will think of my words. Remember my looming shadow for all of eternity."

"WAIT!" Renji threw Zabimaru at him only for the blade to bend around Yhwach and break.

"Impossible." I said as he faded into the portal.

"Orihime!" Rukia ran over.

"I can't…heal Zangetsu." She said holding half the sword "We were wrong, the ability isn't to see the future, it's to rewrite it, there's…nothing we can do, my powers…will be useless."

_Damn I really needed her to heal me…I'm running on fumes here._

"Get up!" Renji grabbed Ichigo.

"Stop crying Orihime." I said "It's gonna be okay."

"Now's not the time!" Rukia yelled at us.

"We don't have the luxury of time." Renji commented.

"You two think charging head first is a plan!" Rukia scolded "We should fall back and regroup to think of a strategy."

"If he really can do what Inoue says thinking is a waste of time." Renji said "We're better off just throwing every last bit of strength we have at him."

"There has to be something we can do." Rukia said.

"It's…hopeless." Ichigo groaned.

" **HMPH!"** I punched him "SHUT UP!"

"Hummer!"

I'm not gonna sit here and watch you be sorry for yourself, it's fucking pathetic!" I snapped and grabbed him by his collar "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki cause all I see is a loser!"

"HUH!"

A sword suddenly jammed through Ichigo's chest.

_No…not now._

I looked passed him "Tsukishima, what, was me killing you the first time not enough? What are you trying to pull!"

"I'm not trying to pull anything." He retracted his sword "Ginjo said we were to take your side in this conflict."

"I'm only here to repay a debt." The man in question said as I dropped Ichigo to his knees.

"Orihime try to repair that sword again." Tsukishima said "I've change it so that you powers were never halted in the past, you should be able to reject things into the future. I inserted the phrase **"Your Sword has not been broken"** into your past. Now our debt is squared away, we will be unable to assist you form this point on."

"We're square." Ichigo stood up.

"Let's go." I said stepping into the portal.

The portal was the equivalent of a rough Garganta, you had to make your own path.

"You gonna be able to keep up Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"I'll manage." He said struggling to do that.

"Come on." Renji grabbed him "Get your ass up."

"Are you sure…tagging along was a good idea?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would it not be." I commented.

"With your injuries, you'd have been better with Orihime."

"There's no way I'm leaving this last fight to you." I looked back "I wanna see this through all the way to the end, I don't have many friends, at least not till I met you. It's thanks to you and your friends I was able to get stronger and meet someone I really care about, so after all you've done, how can I go let you face this final battle alone. I'm your friend Ichigo, I'll always be here for you."

We emerged on the other side of the portal and Yhwach was just standing there looking at Aizen of all people.

"Fascinating." Aizen coughed as Yhwach punched through his heart "You think you're looking at Kurosaki."

"NOW!"

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

I jumped up and grabbed Yhwach's head.

" **Shunko Steam Engine: SHUN GOKU SATSU!"**

I spun as Ichigo slashed though him and ripped his head right off, dropping it into a puddle of blodd.

" _ **How Gross." Honor sighed.**_

" _ **I do wish we could come up with less violent solutions." Heart added.**_

" _ **That was fricken Awesome!" Screamer yelled.**_

"Well done responding as quickly as you did to my Kyouka Suigetsu." Aizen said.

"I had a feeling on the way here." Ichigo said.

"It the same as you swords technique." I commented.

"Indeed." He said "I had released it before you arrived, I was able to confirm it would interfere with the **Almighty** powers, fortunately since you came as he attacked me you were able to avoid becoming caught in the attack."

The blood puddle on the ground suddenly gained darkness and entrapped Aizen.

"Kyouka Suigetsu's ability has ended." It said "Was it pride or had it reached the limit? Did you really think something like that could kill me, on who can alter the future itself?!"

"No way…" I groaned "Even without a head he just won't stop."

The darkness swirled up and entrapped Ichigo before I could react, then in that same second an arrow flew by me and pierced Yhwach's heart.

"Now Ichigo!" Uryuu yelled.

" **HRAAA!"** Ichigo managed to redraw Zangetsu in that one moment and slice him in two.

I felt myself falling back.

_That's it for sure…it's over._

* * *

**Some Time Later**

"Ngh." I groaned as I woke up with a pain all over.

"Hmm." I heard someone stir next to me "Y-You're awake."

"OW!" I hissed when Sui-Feng hugged me tightly.

"Doing all that fighting, sleeping for two weeks!" she yelled "Did I give you permission to do things like that!"

"Hey now." I sighed "Come on."

"Captain Kotetsu said you should have died." She mumbled "Don't…scare me like that."

"Sorry." I sighed as she gave me a kiss "I just…had to keep going. I love you Shaolin…"

"Hmm." She mumbled quietly "Love you too."

"Do I have to stay here or can we go home?" I asked "I need a break."

"You can come stay with me for a bit." She said getting my things.

"How's everyone else?" I asked as we started heading home.

"Soul Society is a wreck, the Arrancar went home with little fuss." She said "Although their assistance has been acknowledged, I found that surprising."

"So…" I said looking at her frankly "Who didn't make it?"

"…" she looked at me and sighed "Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Unohana, Captain Komamura and Captain Ukitake have all died, but without what they did…winning wouldn't have been achievable."

"I see." I rubbed her shoulder "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

"You asked to see me?" I said walking into the office "Shunsui."

I had been called back to Soul Society by the new head cheese, looking around reconstruction was going well, albeit slowly.

"You should address him properly." Nanao sighed fixing her glasses.

"Now, now there's no reason for that." He laughed.

"It's not like you to call me of all people, do you need something important?" I asked.

"Kinda off…" he hummed.

"Just get to the point." Nanao and I groaned.

"Well after all that's happened naturally we've lost a lot of important people here in the Squads and we're going about replacing them." He said "Naturally this applies to Captains and Vice-Captains, I've got a new one lined up for the 8th Division, my old stomping grounds, but she keeps refusing to pick a Vice-Captain and now I'm being forced to give her one, so…you want the job?"

"I'm not a Soul Reaper you know." I sighed "Just a human with access to some powers."

"Well yeah but you can get the job done and you've worked with this person before so I know they'll trust you." He groaned "And it's such a pain to vet candidates, and look at the bright side you'll get to be closer to Sui-Feng."

"You're so lazy." I sighed singing the paper "Fine I'll do it, just get off my back. So, who's the new Captain I've gotta work for?"

The door opened "Seriously, this is the guy you picked to be my Vice-Captain."

"Huh?" I looked back "LISA?!"

"Hey." She waved "Hope you like paperwork you're gonna be doing a lot of it."

"She's just gonna look at me and read porn all day." I yelled "No way, I changed my mind I want out!"

"Too late I already stamped it." Shunsui smiled "and it has your signature, I'm sorry but these forms are very formal I'm afraid you can't back out now."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Later**

"Vice Captain of the 8th division." Sui-Feng said "Hmm, it suits you."

"I don't want to work for Lisa." I grumbled.

"Relax you'll be fine." She smiled grabbing my collar "Say, why don't we celebrate this new job."

"Hmm." I held her hips "Well if I get rewards like this maybe that job won't be so bad."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Don't worry the story isn't over just because the main story is. I plan on playing around with some slice of life stuff with Hummer, Sui-Feng and the others.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	51. Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Morning." Sui-Feng mumbled into my chest.

"How rare, we actually get to wake up together." I said not opening my eyes while I hugged her close to me, trying to steal a few more moments of sleep.

"Well we should have all the time we want right now." She whispered "It is our honeymoon."

"Did you ever think you'd be married, and to me no less?" I asked.

"No not really." She sighed "But I'm happy with it, you better treat me right though, you're lucky to have such a kind wife."

"Oh am I know." I kissed her.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

"Hmph." I felt pressure on my chest as I sat and read a book.

"I've been looking for you." Shaolin said.

"I'm not hard to find." I commented "This is our house after all."

"What are you reading about?" she asked.

"Rules and regulations about stuff, since I'm a Vice-Captain I'm supposed to be following these." I sighed "What's up with you you're acting kinda weird."

"Hmm." She looked down.

"Shao, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well…remember how I said it was pretty much impossible for a Soul Reaper to get pregnant and how I've never heard of a Human and Soul Reaper having a child together."

"Wait…are you..."

"I went to Squad 4 this morning." She mumbled "I…I'm pregnant."

"I…that's great." I smiled.

"Is it?" she asked lying next to me "I'm always so busy, we barely have enough time for each other, yet alone a child."

"We'll manage." I said putting a hand on her stomach "Trust me."

"I do." She nodded "I'm just…nervous, what if I'm not good enough to be a mother."

"You'll do fine." I smiled at her "After all we both have a pretty strong motherly influence in our lives, I'm sure we'll be able to tackle this like any other struggle we've had."

"But you always take things on with brute force stupid." She flicked me "Don't go thinking your gonna beat up our kid."

"I wouldn't!" I snapped.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

"Hmm…" Isane hummed examining Sui-Feng's stomach "Yes…everything seems good, seems to be progressing well."

Isane has had to keep an extra close eye on Sui-Feng since we are a very special case of Human-Soul Reaper baby.

"Wait…This is…oh my." She mumbled.

"Don't Oh my in an ultrasound!" I snapped "That's not a good thing to do!"

"Calm down." Sui-Feng glared before immediately panicking "Nothing's wrong with the baby is it!"

"…it's not a baby." Isane looked down.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Oh god." Sui-Feng looked ready to lose it.

"It's…babies." She looked up with a half smile "Three to be exact."

"T-Triplets." Sui-Feng gulped.

"Yep." I felt my eyes roll back in my head "I'm going down."

"Don't pass out!"

I passed out for a few minute but did wake up soon after.

"Three…" Sui-Feng stared at the wall.

"We're having three babies." I said joining her in out blank state of shock.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Isane asked.

"Triplets." We both said in our numb state.

"How are the two of us…gonna manage three kids?" Shao asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." I blinked.

"Oh dear, I think I broke them." Isane sighed to her sister.

"I never knew you were this strong Sis, you incapacitated a Captain and Vice-Captain with just one sentence." Kiyone laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" Sui-Feng screamed "Who ever said childbirth was a miracle lied it's just glorified torture!"

"Great it's nice to know our children will come into the world with you already screaming at them." I sighed "I mean they might as well get used to it with you."

"What did you just say!"

"Nothing." I sighed before looking at Isane "Is she ready to go the whole pushing thing yet, I'm kinda hoping to get her out of her poor mood as soon as possible."

"We're almost there." The Captain of the medical team smiled "Don't worry, I'll make sure there's no problems."

"Thanks Isane." I smiled "You know, you're really good at this, you've really been a help though this, I'm sure Captain Unohana would be very proud."

"Yes…" she smiled faintly "I think so too, now then are you ready Captain Sui-Feng?"

"I've been carrying three kids for the last nine months." She hissed "I've felt like a damn balloon, let's just get this done."

"Good, cause here comes the first one."

* * *

**Later**

"They're cute." Mom said looking at the babies "Still three of them, I'm surprised you managed.

"What's that supposed to mean." My wife and I glared.

"Nothing, nothing." She laughed "So, what are their names."

"This is the oldest." Sui-Feng gestured to the baby in her right arm.

"Goo…" the baby cooed.

"Shao-Ling."

"and this is the middle one." Sui-Feng gestured to the other one "Shao-Zu'ni."

"And this is the youngest." I said lifting up the one in my arms "Shao-Phi."

"Well aren't they all just adorable!" Mom smiled "Now let me hold one."

"Don't be so demanding." I sighed as she took Ling from Shao.

"How come you named them all Shao?" she asked.

"She wanted too." I guetured to Sui-Feng "And I think it's cute."

"They are cute indeed." Mom smiled.

"Yes they are." Sui-Feng smiled.

_My whole little family…I'm so happy with them._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	52. Squad 8

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Hummer's POV**

* * *

***KNOCK!"**

"I'm coming." I called.

***KNOCK!***

"I said I'm coming!" I snapped "Stop banging on the door I've got kids trying to sleep in here!"

"Than maybe you should stop yelling!" Sui-Feng snapped from across the house.

"Hello?" I opened the door only to be smacked in the face with a bunch of papers "OWW!"

"How long do you plan on taking off Muscle Head." Lisa glared "Get back to work already."

"What?" I groaned rubbing my face "Lisa?"

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Captain Yadomaru?"

"Much better." She smirked.

"Tsk." I hissed "Look I told you I was taking a couple of weeks off to help get everything settled after the triplets were born."

"A couple weeks is not a month and a half!" she snapped.

"Look…" I sighed closing the front door and stepping out "Sui-Feng is a little slow on taking to the girls, I just need a little more time."

"Haa." She groaned "It Thursday, you better be back at the Squad building by Monday morning got it."

I nodded "Yes Captain."

She turned to leave "Oh one last thing."

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations." She looked back "On the kids I mean."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I headed back inside and found Sui-Feng sitting at the table.

"How you doing?" I asked rubbing her back.

"I'm exhausted." She sighed.

"I know." I smiled "I have to go back to work Monday."

"Yeah, I can't really take much more time off either." She sighed "At this rate Omaeda will have wrecked what's left of Squad 2."

"Well what about the three of them." I gestured to the girl's room "We can't leave them alone and they certainly can't go to work with you."

"Hmm." She nodded and looked up "Well…I have an idea."

* * *

**Monday…**

"I…have no words." Lisa rubbed her forehead "Are you some special kind of stupid?!"

"There was no place else to put them." I said

"So you brought your kids to work!" she yelled "Take them home now."

"Do they have to go Captain?" the girls of the division begged "They're so cute."

"You wouldn't make me take them home now and upset half the division would you." I smirked.

"Grr." A vein popped out of Lisa's forehead "Damn you."

"Look We're working on getting Squad 4 to look after them, Sui-Feng's talking to them about it today." I said "I just need to watch them for a couple of hours."

"Fine." She grumbled "But no using them as an excuse to slack off."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled.

"Vice-Captain can I hold one?" someone asked.

"Sure, just be careful."

"Thank you." The girl smiled picking up the middle child.

"WAHH!"

"Ah I made it cry already." She said thrusting the baby towards.

"No it's not your fault." I sighed taking Zu'ni from her "Zu is just the fussy one, she practically the only one who cries."

"The others don't." Lisa observed "Unusual."

"Ling is almost always calm, and Phi usually just does the whole googoogaga thing." I shrugged.

"Haa."

"OW!" Lisa hissed when Zu'ni grabbed her hair "Damn brat!"

"Hahaha." I laughed.

"Captain Sui-Feng is here." One of the recent recruits said as my wife walked through the door.

"Hummer." She walked towards me.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"They've offered to look after them while we're at work." She sighed "I'll take them over there now. You just need to pick them up on the way home every day."

"Good." Lisa groaned.

"I'll help you take them over if you want." I said.

"No she has to do it herself." Lisa said.

"Huh?"

"We've got work to do." She sighed.

"Really?" I sighed.

"Hollows don't stop for reconstruction." She shrugged "And now there's an annoyingly strong one around."

"Just send the division to take it out."

"I would normally but with all the casualties in the war half the damn division is recruits that can barely tie their belts." She said.

"I'll take care of it." Sui-Feng said gathering the girls "It's not a big deal."

"Alright."

"I'm still swamped with left over paperwork though." She sighed "I'm probably not gonna be back till late, don't wait up for me."

"Oh, okay." I said giving a kiss.

"The Vice-Captain and Captain Sui-Feng are so cute together." The girls in my division swooned "I wish I had a guy as attentive as that."

"The Captain already told you we had a mission." I glared "Quit staring and me and go get ready!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**NO POV**

"Watch closely." Lisa instructed her squad "Vice-Captain Shihoin and I will deal with the strong one in the middle, once we've taken it out, the rest of you move in on the lesser Hollows."

"Yes Ma'am."

The largest Hollow in this little pod wasn't overall very strong but it was sort of large, like an oversized rhinoceros beetle, if anything it was probably close to approaching the next level of Hollowfication

"Let's go!" Lisa took off.

"Right!" Hummer followed her.

"RAAH!" the Hollow sensed them in a second but that didn't stop Lisa from cutting off it's large horn with her unrealeased Zanpakutou.

"The underbelly is weaker." She noted.

"Got it." Hummer slid under and immediately activated his gloves to blast the beetle into the air.

" **Space Opera Symphony!"** he thrusted up and ripped the beetle in two.

"Incredible." One of the recruit's gasped "If the Vice-Captain is this strong Captain Yadomaru must be insanely strong."

"No." the woman landed and fixed her glasses "In terms of pure strength Hummer far outclasses me, I have no doubts he could beat me in a one on one fight."

"Then why has he never challenged you for the title of Captain?" Someone asked.

"Cause he doesn't care about titles, he's perfectly happy in his current state." She explained "He just likes to fight. Also, why are you all standing there gawking I believe I told you to kill the rest of the Hollows before he got away."

"Yes Ma'am." The scattered to hunt down what was left.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	53. Death's Embrace

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"TSK!" I hissed as my side was wrapped shut "Thanks Isane…"

"It's not a problem, will you be okay to take the girls home, I can have someone help you." She said.

"It's not a big deal." I said standing up and favoring one side "Thanks for the offer but I can push a carriage just fine."

"Okay." She said "…Hummer are you sure you're okay, it's not every day that…that happens."

"I'd rather not talk about it." I told her picking up the girls "Let's keep this between you, Lisa and myself for now."

"Okay." She nodded.

I picked up Ling, Zu-Ni and Phi and headed home, they were already asleep and had been fed at Squad 4 so I just put them to bed and laid on the couch to nurse the wound on my side.

"Man you look like shit." A voice said.

"Ehh, how'd you get in here?" I looked a Apacci who was looking at the babies cribs "Man there really are little versions of you now."

"Don't talk so loud you'll wake them up." I said "What are you doing here."

"Lady Harribel is discussing some…things with your Commander." She explained "So what happened to you."

"A long day at work." I sighed.

* * *

**Earlier.**

The whole squad was on a mission in the human world hunting in an area where an awful lot of Hollows had been popping up recently. The mission started out simply enough…

"I think we've got them all." Lisa landed near me "Let's get lost."

"AHH!"

"What was that?" I turned back toward the forest we had been hunting in.

It only took me a second or two to break the tree line and grab a sword before it stabbed one of my recent recruits.

"Are you alright Sakura?" I asked.

"Y-Yes." She said nervously.

"Who are you." I glared at the man who had attacked her.

He was tall and slender with thin arms and legs, his hair was a light green in color and the hole in his chest and the large goggle like mask fragments covering his eyes gave him away as an Arrancar.

"HMPH!" he pulled back his sword and prepared to flee.

"Sakura go find the Captain and tell her there's an Arrancar here." I said chasing after the man.

"Y-Yes." She nodded and ran away.

" **Shunko!"**

I darted forward and caught up to the fleeing Arrancar.

" **Corkscrew Cross!"**

I threw a punch that ripped up the trees and barreled into the Arrancar who turned and came back to attack me. His eyes glowed bright red and beams shot out.

" **Double Cero!"**

I put my hands up and used my own energy to block the strikes.

"That won't work." I pulled back **"Hadoken!"**

"HMPH!" he drew his sword **"Jump, Rana!"**

My attack missed as the man flew high into the air, he had unleashed his full power and changed forms, him body was covered in light green hollow shell, his legs looked long and his feet were spread like a frogs.

" **Crushing Hop!"**

"HMPH!" I blocked his leg with my arm but then he opened his mouth.

" **Lash!"**

"AAHH!" I hissed as my side split open and a long razor sharp tongue shot out of his mouth.

_What the hell…So fast his finesse is so high._

"Hmph." I went to throw a punch but he ducked under me, he sprung back up and headbutted me upward and grabbed me.

_Holy crap this guy's stronger than I would have thought, I've gotten rusty._

" **Smash: Haguro Tonbo!"**

A large spear sliced the air and ripped off the Arrancar's right arm.

" **Spinning Piledriver!"** I grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, KOing him.

"Nice of you to lend a hand." I said as Lisa returned her sword to normal.

"Whatever." She fixed her glasses "Pick that guy up and let's go."

"We're bringing him back?" I asked.

"The Arrancar have been quiet for a while thanks to their Queen, one attacking like this is unexpected, I want to know why and I'm sure others will too." She said.

"Okay." I said going to pick him up "Huh."

I looked down and saw blood in my chest.

"Captain I…" I coughed.

The last thing I saw before I felt my eyes blacking out was Lisa drawing her sword again.

"HUMMER!"

* * *

**Present Day.**

"Dammit." Apacci "I knew there were some Arrancar trying to overthrow Lady Harribel but…I should have just crushed them."

"Harribel stopped you?" I asked.

"She doesn't want factions, she's trying to unite them under her rule but it's just taking too long, there's more and more rebels popping up to contest her rule." Apacci said "If we just controlled them…"

"It's fine." I told her "I'm not angry."

* * *

**Later**

"I'm back." Sui-Feng sighed coming in past midnight.

"Hmm." I looked up "Good, how was your day?"

"Fine, yours?" she shrugged going right towards the bed to sleep.

"Eventful." I said lying next to her and taking her hand "Babe I…"

"What's with you?" she asked "You look stressed something happen?"

"Yes." I frowned "Shao…I…died today."

"What?" she hissed "H-How, but you're here aren't you!"

"Hey don't yell." I groaned "I was Human remember so Isane just…stabilized what she could and poof, Soul!"

"Tsk." She growled "Who did it, let me go take care of them."

"It's fine." I laughed "Lisa finished the job to make sure there were no problems."

"Fine...but be more careful." she hugged me "You don't have a life to spare any more."

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"I hadn't expected you to come so soon." Shunsui noted.

"Where is he?" I walked forward towards the cell "In here?"

"Yup." He nodded.

I opened the cell and walked in.

"Well there's her royal bitchiness." The man slurred.

"Larson." I looked down at him "Who sent you to the world of the living?"

"You know." He smiled.

"What a waste of time." I turned to leave "I have no more need of you in my world, be gone."

I slashed my sword and sliced his head off.

"Apologies for the mess." I said stepping out "I'll try keep them under better control."

"You better." Shunsui said "I don't mind the help you give us, and this will be our little secret, but it if you know who finds out that Arrancar are spilling over again, they're going to make us come take care of you."

"The Arrancar are my responsibility, leave it to me." I walked away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	54. Dispute

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Hmm…" I mumbled in my sleep as I felt someone move into the bed "You're late again."

Shao didn't say anything and just tried to go to sleep.

"You know I figured after we got married I'd see more of you, not less." I said still pushing the subject.

"I don't really want to talk about this again." she complained.

"Well I do." I sighed.

"What is the big deal?" she hissed "I was working that's it!"

"You work all the damn time!" I snapped "You have a family, why don't you take some time off once in a while?!"

"It's my job!" she said.

"Then delegate something to other people for once." I groaned siting on the edge of the bed "You're my wife, aren't I allowed to be a little selfish and want to see you more than one hour a day when you come back in the middle of the night."

She just ignored me.

"Oh sorry I would prefer to see my wife and have my daughters actually get some attention from their mother once in a while!" I snapped storming out of the bedroom.

I went out to the living room and laid on the couch trying to cool off, I knew I shouldn't have been yelling like that, not only because it was rude but because I may have accidentally awoken the triplets. Also now I was so pissed off I just wanted to punch something.

"…Hey." I heard a voice and looked up to see Sui-Feng standing there.

"Hey." I said back looking up at her.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Haa…" Shao laid on top of me "I am trying to work less it's just hard."

"I know, I shouldn't be one to talk I work a lot too." I sighed hugging her.

"I do want to be home more, not just for you, but them too." She said.

"I know you love them." I sighed "I didn't want you to feel like I was saying you didn't."

"I guess we both have a lot to do in order to be better partners…and parents." She smiled.

"Yeah." I kissed her "But if I'm gonna have to struggle to do this with anyone I'm happy it's you."

"Me too." She kissed me back "Should we head back to bed?"

"Why." I pulled a blanket up "I'm pretty comfy right here."

Sui-Feng laughed "Alright but don't blame me if your back hurts later."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"GAH!" I groaned as Isane pulled my shoulder back.

"I'd advise you not to sleep on the couch for a bit." She laughed.

"Sorry." I rubbed my shoulder "Thanks for readjusting all that for me."

"No problem." She smiled "So anything else you need?"

"No…well actually I have a question." I said "Do you mind examining the girls later today?"

"Sure but why?" she asked.

"Nothing major just something feel off you know." I shrugged "Well I've gotta get moving or Lisa is gonna kill me…again so I'll be back later."

* * *

**Later**

"So how were they toady?" I asked.

"Fine all in all." Isane said "The checkup was fine but there was one small issue that I'm going to keep monitoring for a bit."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well they're healthy…for one year old." She noted "But their only six months old, they're growing twice as fast as they should be if anything is the cause it's because you were still human when they were convinced."

"Is this a bad thing?" Sui-Feng asked walking in "Are they going to be okay?"

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Right now they're fine but it'd be best to bring them in for regular exams." Isane explained "Other than that they're normal healthy girls, for all we know they'll just grow up a little faster and be done growing sooner or something, there really hasn't been a case like this so I'm kinda flying by what I see."

"Okay." Sui-Feng said picking the girls up "Let's go Hummer."

"Right." I nodded as we headed outside "I'm surprised you got home early today."

"Well I figured today was a light day so I could cut out sooner." She blinked "I won't promise this every day by any means."

"A little extra time with you is all that matters." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	55. Finale

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Hummer's POV**

"Yo Lisa let's go!" I yelled "We're gonna be late!"

"How many years have you been working under me?" she grumbled walking out and fixing her hair "And you still conveniently forget to call me Captain Yadomaru."

"I ain't ever calling you that." I smirked.

"I wonder what your wife would think of you disrespecting your Captain like this Vice-Captain?" she smirked back.

"Please don't tell Sui-Feng." I frowned.

"I don't know." She hummed.

"Please…Captain Yadomaru?" I grumbled.

"Much better." She smirked "Now then let's go."

"Oh hang on I gotta say bye real quick." I told her "The girls were training outside and I promised I'd say goodbye before I go."

"And you were rushing me?" she mumbled.

I stepped out into the backyard of the Squad building and saw the three girls, Ling, Zu'ni, and Phi. Isane was right, they did grow faster at twice the normal speed to be exact, so for eight year old's they looked and acting like they were sixteen…as a father it's hell.

Right now they were all training, I guess they take a little after me in something they're already spread around the Squads and working hard everyday…I'm really proud, but still kinda sad they're growing up so fast.

"Hey you three." I yelled "I'm leaving."

"Of course Father." Ling bowed "We will meet up with you and Mother later."

Ling was the tallest, with long blueish black hair down to her waist, like her mother she's slender and thin, same stoic personality too.

"That's assuming Mom doesn't just forget." Zu laughed.

Zu'ni is the middle girl, she has long black pigtails and looks rather dainty, but her attitude certainly isn't.

"Don't be mean." Phi pouted "Daddy will you stay and watch just a bit?"

Daddy's youngest little girl is Phi with messy short brown hair, out of the three she's the most positive.

"I really shouldn't." I sighed.

"But we got it down." Zu'ni smirked "Don't you wanna see it?"

"Okay, just one attempt though." I rolled my eyes.

"Right." The three nodded.

"Let us begin sisters." Ling bowed drawing her sword **"Snip, Extase!"**

Ling's Zanpakutou is a large human sized pair of brown and gold scissors, one's that can be separated to be used as two blades, it has the special power to cut soul strings, rendering parts of your body immobile and unresponsive. She the star student working with the 1st Division.

" **Smash'em to bits, Mjolnir!"** Zu yelled.

Zu's sword transformed into a long golden and brown Warhammer that she balanced on her shoulder, the thing just looked heavy and personally I don't know how she lifted it. It has the special ability to boom thunder with every swing. She's with the 11th division.

" **Now Embrace the End, Ripper!"** Phi called out.

Despite her cheery personality, Phi weapon is a crude black and gold chain and sickle, it has the unique power to remove a soul without killing the body. She's with the 5th division

"Now then." Ling looked back "Let's go!"

" **BANKAI: Saw Fang!"**

The three all threw their weapons into the air where they broke apart and fused together into a giant drill like saw cannon.

"HMPH!" Phi picked up the right side.

"HRA!" Zu'ni had the left.

"Here we go." Ling picked up the back "Brace yourselves."

"Just fire it already!" Zu yelled.

"It's kinda heavy sis." Phi complained.

"GO!" Ling pulled a trigger and launched a massive spiral saw out the front and upward.

"Yay we did it!" Phi cheered.

"Not bad." Zu'ni smirked.

"HMPH!" I jumped down and held my right hand out to stop the drill bit which had curved back around.

"Be more careful you two." Ling rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, you guys have just managed to summon that thing, so be careful with it." I told them "Now I'll see you guys later."

"By Daddy." Phi kissed my cheek.

"See you later Dad." Zu'ni followed her.

"Goodbye for now Father." Ling bowed and kissed my cheek.

"See you girls later." I smiled ruffling their hair.

"LET'S GO!" Lisa yelled.

"I'm coming!" I stomped out.

* * *

**Later**

"You're late!" Sui-Feng yelled at us.

"Blame your husband." Lisa walked right passed.

"Hummer." She grumbled.

"I was watching the girls." I rolled my eyes "They finally got that Bankai down."

"They did!" she was suddenly very happy "Oh that's wonderful, it's just a shame that they need all three to use it, all their individual Bankai do is make a piece, without another one their pretty much just junk."

"Don't let them here you say that." I laughed.

She giggled a bit before kissing me "Good job…you're still late though."

"Just like them." She stomped passed me to go yell at more people.

"You're wife's a pain." Lisa mumbled taking her place.

"She's nice once you get to know her." I smirked standing behind her.

Everyone did their usual arguing bit for a while, I even had to drag Sui-Feng away from a fight with Zaraki.

"Enough." Nanao groaned "We're proceeding with the promotion ceremony for the new Captain."

Everyone shut up and stood up straight.

"Please Enter." Nanao said.

"Heh." I felt myself smirk a bit when she entered.

"Shut up." Lisa kicked my shins.

"Ow." I growled a bit as Rukia walked in.

* * *

**Later**

We were taking a trip to the Human World today, you know how much of a pain it is when your wife tries to run off and you have to drag her with you.

"Sorry we're late, that seems to be the theme today." I sighed when Orihime answered the door for her and Ichigo's house.

"It's fine." She smiled "Wow you girls look so big."

"Thank you." Ling bowed.

"It's just Aunt Orihime stop being so formal." Zu'ni sighed.

"Still it's hard to believe you girls are pretty much the same age as Kazui." Orihime hummed as we entered.

"Boy it's nice to be home." I smiled at Sui-Feng.

"Wherever you are is where I want to be." She smiled kissing me.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This is probably it for this story, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
